Warm moments, cold moments
by Hati-chan
Summary: [WARM MOMENTS] Todoroki Shoto y Yaoyorozu Momo se querían muchísimo, pero... ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? "Prólogo" de Irreparable. Romance, fluff y Lime. [COLD MOMENTS] Su partida dejó una gran huella en su corazón, pero la vida sigue y la herida es irreparable. "Epílogo" de Irreparable. Drama.
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa.**

* * *

Los días anteriores había llovido mucho y también hizo demasiado frío. Era normal que hubieran muchos resfriados y Yaoyorozu Momo no había logrado escapar de ese grupo.

 _—Al menos me resfrié un jueves... No pierdo tantas clases..._ —ése era el consuelo de la joven.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó el té que estaba tomando y fue a atender.

—¡Todoroki-san! Vaya sorpresa —aunque, en realidad, no era tanta su sorpresa. Después del ejercicio en el que ambos se enfrentaron a Aizawa-sensei, habían profundizado su relación al punto de formar una gran amistad. Eso si, no significó que Momo no terminara desarrollando sentimientos hacia su compañero de clases— ¡Hace mucho frío! Pasa, por favor.

Shoto asintió con la cabeza e ingresó al hogar de la chica.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó extrañado. No era la primera vez que iba a su casa y el 90% de las veces había alguien.

—Si —le respondió—. Mis padres debían salir de la ciudad para atender un problema y la criada se tomó licencia por enfermedad —le resumió un poco nerviosa— ¿Un té?

—Si, por favor.

Después de que Yaoyorozu terminase de preparar el té, lo llevó al salón, donde se había instalado Todoroki.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Y los dos se pusieron a tomar té mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, él hablaba de lo que habían hecho en la escuela esos dos días y ella le habló de lo que hizo en su casa.

Todoroki abrió su morral de la escuela sacó varios cuadernos.

—Esto es todo lo que hemos hecho, me los puedes regresar el lunes —le dijo mientras se los alcanzaba.

—¿Pero no tienes que hacer la tarea? —preguntó extrañada.

—No —le respondió sereno—. Me apresuré para terminarla en clase y así te puedas quedar con los cuadernos.

Yaoyorozu se sonrojó ante el gesto de su amigo.

—Muchas gracias, Todoroki-san, pero no era necesarias las molestias...

—Me daba igual, de todas formas tenía que hacer la tarea.

Ella sonrió. La sala se sumergió en un cómodo silencio, de esos que ellos solían tener.

—Yaoyorozu... ¿Puedo... preguntarte algo que no entiendo? —Shoto fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Claro que si —respondió ella, felíz de poder acabar con alguna duda— ¿De qué materia?

—No es de una materia —la pelinegra se extrañó—. Es de... ¿sentimientos? ¿Malestares? No estoy seguro...

Yaoyorozu se sonrojó ante la declaración del bicolor.

—¿No estás seguro?

—Yo... no se...

Ella sonrió.

—¿Salimos?

Él mostró una expresión extrañada.

—Ir al parque, hablar allí... donde te sientas cómodo para hablar —aclaró.

—Hace frío afuera, ¿tú no estás enferma? —le extrañó que alguien tan responsable como ella propusiera salir a tomar frío enferma.

—Ya no hace tanto frío —le restó importancia—. Basta con una bufanda.

Él le clavó la vista y suspiró.

—Está bien...

Ella sonrió y fue a buscar una bufanda y miró su atuendo. Con el suéter estaba bien y hacía mucho que quería usar esa falda para salir así que sólo tomó la bufanda para después dirigirse a la puerta, donde le esperaba su compañero.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el parque, sobre el césped tibio por los rayos del sol. Aún no habían hablado de nada, salvo algún comentario del clima. No es que Momo no quisiera hablar del tema, sino que esperaba que fuera él quien empezara.

—Yo... —Todoroki decidió comenzar— Me he sentido... diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

—Más... felíz, creo. Pero también me siento incómodo a veces... o enojado... o triste...

La joven cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar... ¿Había alguna enfermedad que coincidiera con esos síntomas? No, ninguna que ella sepa. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.

—Esos sentimientos, ¿aparecen de la nada o... —pareció dudarlo— están relacionados con una persona?

Todoroki abrió grande sus ojos. Momo pensó que se había pasado con esa pregunta, pero, para su sorpresa, el chico pareció pensarlo.

—Yo... —la pelinegra creyó ver que el joven se había sonrojado por un segundo— creo... que estos sentimientos aparecen cuando estoy con alguien en específico.

Momo sintió que su corazón se rompía. ¿Acaso Todoroki...?

—Pero —siguió, sin ver como sus palabras afectaban a la chica—, no es sólo cuando estoy con esa persona. Cuando pienso en ella, cuando hablamos por texto, cuando la veo a lo lejos, cuando alguien la menciona... Y sigo confundido...

Ella sólo soltó una pequeña risa sin querer ante la inocencia del muchacho. Ya había hablado con el sobre todo. Sabía cómo había sido su pasado, y entendía que a veces tenía la inocencia de un niño.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Todoroki incluso parecía ofendido.

—No es por nada —aclaró ella—. Creo que ya se lo que tienes.

—¿En serio?

—Pero antes una última pregunta... ¿Conoces la expresión "mariposas en el estomago"?

—Creo que la he oído...¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso tú sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando estás con esa persona?

—¿Cuentan cosquillas en el abdomen?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué significan?

—No...

—Significan... —tomó aire antes de continuar con la oración— Significan que estás enamorado de esa persona.

—E- ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo?— Todoroki abrió sus ojos bien grande— ¿Cómo?

—No importa tu pasado, Todoroki-san. Eres un ser humano, tienes sentimientos. No es extraño que te enamores de alguien —y le sonrió—. Es hermoso.

Quedaron callados mientras se veían a los ojos.

—Entonces... —comenzó— Estoy enamorado.

—Si, así es.

—Ahora... ¿Qué hago con estos sentimientos? —preguntó.

Momo no sabía qué decir, ¿Cómo podría responder a esa pregunta si ella misma no sabía que hacer con sus propios sentimientos?

—Bueno... —comenzó nerviosa— Creo que tienes tres opciones. La primera sería ignorar esos sentimientos y seguir con tu vida —ante su ceño fruncido, continuó—. La segunda opción sería confesarte. Compartir estos sentimientos y saber lo que piensa esa persona de ti. Tal vez tengas suerte y tus sentimientos sean correspondidos —dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos. La chica dijo eso de forma tan segura, que Todoroki quedó sin palabras—. La última opción sería aceptar esos sentimientos —y bajó la mirada—, pero aún así guardarlos. Ya sea por miedo... o por otra razón.

Ambos quedaron callados.

—Ahora... ¿Qué debo hacer? —susurró para sí mismo. Ella no solía opinar sobre lo que él debería hacer con su vida personal, a no ser que se lo pidiese de forma explícita. Sin embargo, ella en vez de pensarlo, habló en voz alta sin querer.

—Deberías confesarte...

Todoroki le miró extrañado. Ella no le decía qué hacer, ¿por qué le decía aquello?

—¿Es la mejor lo opción? —le preguntó al ver que la chica tenía la mirada perdida.

Momo se dió cuenta de que habló en voz alta y se sonrojó.

—¡Perdóname! No quería opinar, esto es decisión tuya.

—Pero quiero que me expliques porqué piensas eso —le dijo confiado—. Una vez no escuché lo que opinabas tú y casi desaprobamos un examen. De todas formas no se qué hacer.

—Bueno... —ella comenzó sonrojada— Yo estaba... —negó con la cabeza— Yo estoy enamorada de una persona —Todoroki abrió grandes los ojos ante la declaración de la chica—. Sin embargo, no me declaré porque tenía... miedo. Miedo a que me rechazara, miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad —dirigió la mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos—. Ahora creo que le gusta otra persona... —y suspiró— Tal vez debería haberme declarado... pero ya es tarde... —le miró a los ojos— Estar enamorado significa pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que en la tuya —y volvió a mirar al frente abrazando sus rodillas—. No importa que seas infeliz, lo que importa es que esa persona sea felíz, aunque sea con otro... Pero también es ser egoísta y querer a esa persona sólo para ti mismo, porque tal vez esa persona corresponda tus sentimientos. Si esa persona corresponde tus sentimientos, significa que no sólo serás felíz tú, sino que harás todo lo posible por hacer a esa persona felíz también. Estar enamorado es difícil y doloroso, pero a la vez hermoso.

Y ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, viendo cómo las nubes terminaban de destapar el sol.

La pelinegra se dió cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Me dejé llevar! —bajó su rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras se disculpaba de mil maneras.

—No te disculpes —le detuvo él—. Me abriste los ojos... Le diré lo que siento. Lo más pronto que pueda.

El corazón de Yaoyorozu se partió en mil pedazos, mas tuvo que disimularlo.

—¡Me parece maravilloso! —dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa— Va a ser una persona muy afortunada.

Se volvió a formar un gran silencio. Mientras que ella intentaba no romper a llorar, Shoto era ajeno a su estado y parecía estar pensando algo muy profundamente.

—Yaoyorozu... —Todoroki rompió el silencio tras meditar un largo rato— Cómo... ¿Cómo imaginas una declaración romántica?

El corazón de la chica se estrujaba cada vez más. Debió imaginar que le preguntaría eso, su compañero no entendía que era estar enamorado, ¿cómo sabría como declararse?

—Bueno... es diferente para cada persona.

—¿Cómo?

—Todas las personas tienen gustos diferentes, ¿no? —Todoroki asintió— Pues es así con esto también —ante la mirada expectante el chico tuvo que continuar—. Por ejemplo, una declaración ideal para mí... —cerró los ojos y se recostó en el césped donde estaban sentados con las manos enlazadas en su vientre. Bajo la mirada de Shoto, esa era una de las vistas más bellas que jamás había presenciado. A Momo ya me daba igual lo que dijera, su corazón ya estaba roto y le estaba dando consejos para declararse a su amor platónico. Se visualizó a ella en el lugar de su amada e imaginó cómo sería su declaración—. Él debería traer una flor —comenzó—, un ramo es muy exagerado, una flor es suficiente. Tiene que ser directo, sincero con sus sentimientos, que me diga lo que siente y cómo se siente... Pero también que se vaya por las ramas, que me diga porqué se enamoró, qué es lo que le atrajo de mí, todo... Ésa sería la declaración perfecta para mí...

El silencio volvió a invadir el parque, era impresionante que éste estuviese tan vacío. Básicamente estaban sólo ellos dos.

La pelinegra sintió que Todoroki se levantó del césped. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo le había dado la espalda.

—¿Todoroki-san? —no terminó de hablar cuando vió que el frente de su compañero se iluminaba en azul. Cuando el muchacho se dió vuelta, Yaoyorozu vio que Shoto tenía una hermosa rosa de hielo en sus manos. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y entreabrió su boca.

—Yaoyorozu... —el chico se acercó a ella e inspiró.

Un silencio inundó todo el lugar. Fue Todoroki, con unas simples palabras, el que lo rompió e hizo que el mundo se detuviera. La miró fijamente a los ojos y soltó solamente dos palabras.

—Te quiero.

Y el mundo se detuvo para ellos dos.

La chica no pudo reaccionar o prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguía.

—Te quiero, Yaoyorozu. Me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti. Siento cosquillas en el abdomen cuando estoy contigo, me enojo cuando te veo con otro chico, estoy triste cuando nos separamos y me siento felíz cuando estoy contigo. Nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. Me puse triste cuando dijiste que te gustaba alguien, y sé que no te merezco, pero igual decidí ser egoísta y declararme.

Momo no sabía qué hacer ante las palabras del bicolor. Él, al no ver reacción en ella, siguió.

—Sé que no te merezco, Yaoyorozu, pero de igual forma te quiero a mi lado. Cuando te vi por primera vez, no te di mucha importancia, pero cuando te conocí más a fondo, descubrí que en realidad eras una gran persona, una muy buena futura heroína y alguien muy admirable. Estoy siendo lo más sincero que puedo... por favor —e hizo una reverencia—, acepta mis sentimientos.

Todoroki estuvo un buen tiempo inclinado. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y no había respuesta por parte de la chica. El chico se extrañó, así que levantó la vista. Era normal que, al ver a la chica llorando, Todoroki se asustara y se pusiera nervioso.

—¡Lo siento! —¿qué debería hacer? Sólo la había visto llorar una vez y no había hecho nada. ¿La consolaba? ¿Huía de allí? ¿Se congelaba? ¿La congelaba? ¡¿Qué?!

El bicolor se acercó a la chica y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas de forma torpe. Lágrimas que parecían no tener fin, cosa que lo preocupaba.

—Perdóname —seguía disculpándose mientras secaba las lágrimas—, no pensé que reaccionarias así. ¿Fui muy sincero? Debí haber esperado más tiempo... Es que después de escucharte sentí que no podía esperar más... Un momento —y abrió bien grandes su ojos—, tú estás enamorada de otra persona... que idiota fui...

Todoroki seguía disculpándose y Momo no sabía que hacer, aún estaba en shock.

 _—Todoroki-san acaba de confesarse... a mí... tal y como dije que quería una declaración... espera... ¿Y si sólo estaba practicando? ¡Dios, que tonta fui! Momento... Todoroki-san no es alguien que haría algo así... entonces... ¿Es en serio? ¿Esos son sus sentimientos?_

—Esos... ¿Son tus sentimientos? —se escapó de la boca de la chica cuando pudo reaccionar— ¿Así te sientes respecto a mí?

El chico dejó de secar las lágrimas de la chica, que ya no salían, y le miró a los ojos.

—Si, así es —le dijo totalmente seguro, pero luego bajó la vista—. Pero a ti te gusta alguien más, así que entiendo si me odias por arruinar nuestra amistad...

—¡No! —le interrumpió bruscamente, para después darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado fuerte— No, Todoroki-san. Yo no podría odiarte. Nunca. De quien estaba... estoy enamorada... —tomó aire— es de ti —le dijo dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos—. Cuando me preguntaste todas estas cosas, pensé que te gustaba alguien más y me puse muy triste —dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer.

—¡Pero es a ti a quien quiero! —Todoroki no le dejó terminar.

—Lo sé, Todoroki-san, ya me lo dejaste muy claro —le dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas.

—¿Y por qué sigues llorando? —le preguntó confundido.

—Porque estoy felíz, Todoroki-san. Muy felíz —y, rodeando el cuello del muchacho, le abrazó con fuerza.

Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al cabo de un tiempo el chico movió sus brazos temblorosos y la envolvió con ellos. Así quedaron ambos. Arrodillados en el césped de un parque desierto bajo los cálidos rayos de sol del otoño.

—¿Todoroki-san? —dijo Yaoyorozu susurrando.

—Que... —le contestó Todoroki adormilado por el calor de los rayos del sol y el humano de ella.

—Yo también te quiero, mucho.

Todoroki se sonrojó levemente.

—Ahora... —dijo Yaoyorozu suavemente mientras se separabanlentamente sin querer hacerlo, pero la timidez era más fuerte— ¿Qué hacemos con estos sentimientos?

Tras esa pregunta, ambos quedaron en silencio viendo al suelo. ¿Qué seguía ahora?

—¿Tú sabes? —preguntó el chico. Él seguía sin saber nada del tema.

—Bu-Bueno... —comenzó totalmente avergonzada— C-Creo que sigue... ser... ¿pareja?

Ambos seguían sonrojados, pero esta vez se veían a los ojos.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Todoroki alzando los hombros—, mientras me expliques qué debo hacer como pareja.

—Pu-Pues yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que hacer... —respondió nerviosa— Pero... —sonrió— Estoy dispuesta a aprender contigo.

Un fuego abrasador llenó el pecho de Todoroki y muchísimas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, solamente que ahora sabía qué era.

Sonrió, como las pocas sonrisas sinceras que tenía y que sólo aparecían cuando estaba con ella.

—Entonces aprendamos juntos.

Y ella no podía contener la emoción. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan felíz en su vida.

—Desearía poder guardar este momento para siempre.. —volvió a hablar sin querer en voz alta, así que no entendía que buscaba el chico en su ropa.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mi celular. Tú querías atesorar este momento, ¿por qué no una foto? —esa respuesta era tan simple y lógica que le resultó graciosa, y luego se sonrojó. Tenía que dejar de pensar para afuera.

Todoroki no encontró su celular para la foto y Yaoyorozu, quien le había gustado la idea, tampoco encontró el suyo. La chica se desilusionó y él se dió cuenta de ello.

—¿No puedes hacer una cámara con tu quirk?

—¡Puedo!

E hizo una cámara de esas que sacaba fotos instantáneas. La tomó y sacó la foto. Había quedado hermosa, hasta que se dió cuenta de algo...

—¡Perdí mi bufanda! —exclamó mientras que se tocaba el cuello, donde estaba ésta anteriormente. Sintió que otra mano tomaba la suya y un calor reconfortante comenzó a fluir de ésta. No hacía falt que l pensara dos veces para saber de quien era esa mano.

—No te preocupes —le dijo el chico—, no permitiré que vuelvas a pasar frío...

A Momo eso le pareció increíblemente tierno e inesperado.

—¿Me dejas tomar tu mano? —aunque ya tarde, le preguntó nerviosamente.

—¡Si! —le respondió felizmente ella.

Ambos disfrutaron la calidez contraria, mas aún nerviosos por todos los hechos recientes.

—Entonces... —preguntó él una vez más— ¿Qué somos ahora?

—Pu-pues... —ella volvió a sonrojarse— Supongo que ahora somos... ¿Novios? —dijo insegura.

Él pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Novios... Me gusta —y le sonrió. Ella sólo se derritió de amor.

* * *

Como ya había oscurecido, Todoroki acompañó a Yaoyorozu a su casa. Ambos entraron en silencio, Todoroki tomó sus cosas y la chica le acompañó a la salida. Al llegar a la puerta no sabían cómo despedirse. Y llevaban unos minutos mirándose frente a frente.

—Bueno... aquí nos separamos... —comenzó de nuevo la chica.

—Así es... —respondió él.

Llevaban diciendo eso hace un buen tiempo. Ya era muy tarde y ella sabía que él debía volver pronto a su casa.

—¿Nos vemos pronto?

—Así es...

Y finalmente Todoroki salió por la puerta.

—Nos vemos pronto —le dijo velozmente la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y cerraba la puerta sin haber dejado al chico responder. ¡Se sentía muy avergonzada! ¿De dónde sacó esa valentía? Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y de deslizó por la puerta. Estuvo un rato así hasta que se levantó y fue a la sala, tenía que levantar lo que ambos habían utilizado. Sobre la mesa del té encontró la fotografía y la cámara. Se sonrojó y sonrió ante el recuerdo. Tomó la foto y se quedó observándola. Unos segundos después se le ocurrió algo. Buscó un bolígrafo y escribió detrás de ella: _El comienzo._

Cenó y se fue a la cama. Ya recostada, revisó su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Todoroki. Éste decía:

 _Llegué a casa._

 _Duerme bien._

 _Te quiero._

Su corazón se agitó y sonrió.

 _Me alegro ._

 _Descansa._

Mientras escribía la respuesta, titubeó.

 _También te quiero._

Se durmió con una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

 **WASAPO PIPOL!**

 **Cuanto tiempo!**

 **(Por favor leer todas las notas aunque sean un huevo)**

 **Y así concluye el primer capítulo de "Warm moments, cold moments" ¿De dónde matrioshhka salió el nombre? No me pregunten, ni idea.**

 **Tipo que se me ocurrió mientras lavaba los platos (la vieja confiable de la inspiración) y me dije ¿Por qué no hacer un fic de lo que pasó antes así nos sacamos el trago amargo de "Irreparable"? Así que acá estamos.**

 **Espero no haberme salido mucho del personaje de Todoroki, fue bastante difícil escribir sobre su comportamiento en ésta situación. Me basé mucho en el Shoto del capítulo... no me acurdo... el "handcrusher"... Bue, espero que se entienda.**

 **Que más...**

 **Tengo muchas cosas para decir de este capítulo y su entorno, así que voy a escribir cuantas notas de autor sean necesarias, porque es mi fic y me pinta.**

 **¡Tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto!**

 **1ro.: Pensé que me faltaba menos pero se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas más.**

 **2do.: Estuve TOOOODO el sábado escribiendo y mientras hacía la copia de seguridad (¡LA COPIA DE SEGURIDAD!) se me borró una parte del medio que me había costado un montón... Mecachi**

 **3ro.: Salió el último capítulo de Mahoutsukai no Yome y tenía que verlo 6 veces.**

 **Creo que ya está... meh**

 **Ahora, con respecto al fic.**

 **Primero:**

 **El fic está dedicado a... _*redoble de tambores*_**

 **¡Raxe!**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios y el Todomomo!**

 **Segundo:**

 **Éste fic lo puede leer tanto los que leyeron mi fic "Irreparable" como los que no.**

 **A éste lo hice con el objetivo de mostrar toda la relación de los chicos antes de "Irreparable", pero al que no lo leyó no le debería dar problema hasta llegar a la parte donde empiece con lo que pasó después.**

 **Y necesito una opinión: ¿Cómo prefieren que sea ésta parte?**

 **Opción 1: Capítulos salteados dónde sólo me enfoque en los puntos importantes de la relación.**

 **Opción 2: Capítulos seguidos que hablen de TOOOODO lo que pasó.**

 **Opción 3: Algunos capítulos de puntos importantes y algunos seguidos de cosas no tan importantes.**

 **NECESITO que opinen.**

 **Tipo en dos semanas creo que ya tendré el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Voy a tratar no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no prometo nada ;3**

 **Re loco no poder usar expresiones argentinas en el fic porque quedan raras... Vamo a meter alguna por acá porque son mis notas y hago lo que se me canta.**

 **AGUANTE EL TODOMOMO VIEJA**

 **Lesto**

 **Si hay alguna falta o error, por favor digan. Llevo editando ésto tres días. Si lo leo de nuevo, EXPLOTO.**

 **Creo que me falta algo...**

 **Mepa que no...**

 **...**

 **¡TERMINÉ LAS NOTAS INTERMINABLES! Las fui escribiendo cada vez que revisaba el cap... osea que tienen notas como de tres días diferentes... como el fic en si :v**

 **ACÁ ME DESPIDOOOOOOOO!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **O en otro fic...**

 **O en otro lado...**

 **DIOOOOSSSS (estoy escuchando música, me dió un subidón)**

 **Se despide**

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	2. Un secreto

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa.**

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, toda la felicidad de lo acontecido hace unas horas se fue por el caño.

—¡Shoto! —la voz de su padre retumbó por toda la casa— ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Ven al salón!

 _—¡¿Qué hace el viejo en casa?!_ —se preguntaba para sus adentros el de cabello bicolor.

Le daba igual. Ignoró la orden de su padre y se fue directo a su habitación.

—¡Shoto!

Todoroki ni siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que le decía. Cerró con fuerza la puerta, dejó su morral en el suelo y se tiró a su cama. Tomó su celular y mandó un texto.

 _Llegué a casa._

 _Duerme bien._

Y dudó. El mensaje era para su... novia. Se sonrojó. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que aún no lo creía. Bufó cansado, ya no podía controlar su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de la chica.

 _Te quiero._

Se quedó viendo la pantalla. ¿Era muy pronto para esas palabras? Ya se las habían dicho el uno al otro anteriormente, así que eso no era excusa. Mientras pensaba, su dedo cayó sobre el botón _"Enviar"_ sin que se diera cuenta. Para cuando lo vio ya era demasiado tarde. Tomó su celular, lo apagó y lo dejó a un lado.

Se quedó viendo el techo, pensando a fondo todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Le llevó la tarea a Yaoyorozu, fueron al parque y... se declaró. Volvió a cubrir sus ojos con su brazo.

—Dios...

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Shoto... por favor... —no era la voz demandante de su padre, era la suave voz de una de sus hermanas— Baja a comer, papá está de muy mal humor.

El bicolor suspiró, ya lo sabía. No importa cuantos hijos haya tenido Endeavor, sólo le importaba su "obra maestra" y Shoto lo sabía.

Esta situación no solía ser frecuente, su padre no volvía a casa seguido, pero cuando lo hacía y él no estaba o no quería estar, se volvía un momento poco agradable para quienes no eran Todoroki Shoto.

Él sabía esto, sabía que si no estaba presente sus hermanos pagaban la cuenta, pero no quería bajar y terminar mal este maravilloso día.

—Por favor... —el tono suplicante de su hermana significaba que su padre estaba insoportable.

Aunque él no quisiera, tuvo que bajar. No por su padre, nunca por su padre. Por sus hermanos y hermanas.

—Ya salgo...

* * *

—¿En dónde estabas? —el bicolor sabía que no le preguntaba por su seguridad, sino que era para tenerlo vigilado— Entrenando espero yo. Tienes que aprender a dominar tu lado de fuego para ser el Número Uno.

—No —le respondió sin dejar de comer—, fui a dejarle unos cuadernos a una compañera. —No iba a decir toda la verdad, aparte, no tenía porque justificar su ausencia.

—¿Era necesario? —el hombre pareció enojarse ante su respuesta— ¿Acaso obtuviste algo útil a cambio?

—No _—Si—_ —dijo y pensó aún sin levantar la vista de su plato— Simplemente fue hacer una buena acción a una buena amiga.

—¿Buena amiga? —el héroe ya parecía indignado— No necesitas relacionarte con tus compañeros para ser el Número Uno —el resto de los Todoroki en la mesa empezaron a incomodarse ante el despliegue de la conversación— ¿Quién es la que tú piensas que merece tu tiempo?

El joven empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber truncado la conversación antes.

—Yaoyorozu Momo... —respondió a regañadientes. No la quería meter a ella en la discusión.

Endeavor mostró una expresión extrañada mientras intentaba ubicar ése nombre.

—¿La que perdió contra el pájaro ese? —preguntó tras un rato, refiriéndose al Festival Deportivo.

—Si, ella —le respondió entre dientes, recordando cómo le había afectado esa derrota.

—No entiendo cómo te relacionas con esa —hablaba indignado el hombre mientras continuaba con su cena—. Solamente sería útil por su familia y dinero. Su Kosei serviría si ella supiera utilizarlo bien.

Todoroki se estaba controlando para no partir su plato en esa odiosa cara.

 _—Resiste un poco más..._ —se repetía— _Termina de comer rápido y lárgate._

Y eso hizo. Terminó rápido, dio gracias por la comida y se fue a su habitación ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos y su padre.

Se preparó para dormir y se arrojó a su cama. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se puso a pensar en Yaoyorozu.

 _Es una gran chica, eso nadie se lo podía negar. Muy dulce y atenta, siempre pensando en los demás..._ Se sonrojó. Razones por las que se había enamorado de ella... Frunció el ceño. Recordó los comentarios de su padre en la mesa. Shoto no permitiría que su padre hablara así de ella de nuevo, nunca. Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que traería el que su padre se enterara de su relación. ¿Deberían ocultarlo? Tal vez... Lo que si tenía que hacer era planteárselo a ella. Mañana temprano lo haría, le llamaría para que se reunieran y hablaran del tema.

Y hablando de llamar, recordó que había apagado su celular. Lo encendió y reviso los mensajes. Tenía uno de Momo. Lo abrió nervioso.

 _Me alegro._

 _Descansa._

 _También te quiero._

Sonrió. Al final, ese día no terminaría tan mal. Definitivamente, necesitaba encontrar una solución al tema de su padre, porque no pensaba dejarla y él no arruinaría esta relación. Con ese pensamiento y la imagen de ella en la cabeza, se durmió.

* * *

Los rayos del sol en su rostro le despertaron. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y se sentó en la cama.

— _Todo... ¿Fue un sueño? —_ posó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras pensaba eso. No podía ser posible... Volteó su mirada a la mesa junto a su cama. Allí la vio, a la foto en la que estaba ella y Todoroki, en el parque... _Después de confesar sus sentimientos mutuos..._

Ahogó un grito de emoción. _Todo eso pasó._ Una brillante sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Su teléfono celular interrumpió su emoción. Se fijó quien le llamaba tan temprano.

 _Llamada entrante_

 _Todoroki Shoto_

Casi se cae de sus manos, tomó rápidamente la llamada.

—T- ¿Todoroki-san? —habló nerviosa.

Nada.

—H- ¿Hola? —¿qué significaba ese silencio?

— _Yaoyorozu_.

Y ella volvió a respirar

—Buenos días, Todoroki-san.

— _Buenos días, Yaoyorozu —_ comenzó como una típica charla por teléfono— _¿Cómo amaneciste?_

—Muy bien —le respondió contenta por comunicarse con él—, ¿Y tú?

 _—También..._

Y se formó un profundo silencio. La chica pensó que se habla cortado, pero la llamada seguía. Estaba por preguntar si seguía allí cuando él reapareció.

— _Me gustaría... —_ comenzó— _Me gustaría encontrarme contigo hoy. Y hablar._

Ella quedó un momento confundida.

—¿Hablar? Claro, me encantaría que vinieses aquí, pero... ¿Hablar sobre qué? —preguntó confusa. Después se dio cuenta de que parecía que no quería hablar con él— ¡No es que no quiera hablar! —comenzó a aclarar nerviosa— Es que me gustaría saber si es por una razón urgente o algo así...

 _—Está bien. Sólo quiero hablar sobre nuestra relación —_ y se formó un silencio mientras ella se imaginaba lo peor—. _No sucede nada malo —_ aclaró él como si supiese las inseguridades de la otra— _. Simplemente es que quiero aclarar algunas dudas y... conversar algo contigo._

—Está bien.

Y arreglaron para juntarse esa tarde en la casa de la chica.

* * *

El tic-tac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de estar de la chica. Digamos que un factor de sucesos habían hecho que simplemente "hablar" haya sido demasiado complicado.

 _Primero._ Cuando Todoroki llegó, no sabían cómo saludarse. Es decir, siempre se habían saludado como dos personas normales, un intercambio de "Hola". Al ser pareja, sintieron que debían saludarse diferente. ¿Le doy un beso en la mejilla? ¿Le saludo normalmente? ¿Le doy la mano? ¿No le saludo? ¿Miro el sol? Digamos que tras estar un buen rato uno frente al otro, se dieron cuenta de que podrían pasar horas y ninguno se saludaría, terminaron intercambiando unos "H-Hola" tímidos y desviando sus miradas.

 _Segundo._ Cuando llegaron al salón, él se sentó y ella fue a buscar te para calmar los nervios. Estaba tan nerviosa que el te casi se le cae sobre Todoroki.

 _Tercero._ Cuando ella ya se había sentado, él intentó comenzar la conversación... a la vez que ella. Se interrumpieron sin querer una cuantas veces. Así que ambos quedaron sumidos en silencio y llegamos a la situación actual.

— _¡Dios, que vergüenza!_ —pensaba ella mientras que se tomaba las mejillas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza— _A este paso, vamos a tener una relación distante... Un momento... ¿Y si de eso quería hablar?_

Mientras que Momo tenía su pelea interna, Todoroki encontraba adorables sus gestos.

—Yaoyorozu —finalmente habló él.

—S-Si

—Hablar.

—E-Eso.

¿Qué rayos había pasado con su relación? Su amistad de conversación fácil. ¿Por qué no podían hablar como dos personas que se tenían la confianza que se tenían?

—¿Qué sucedió, Yaoyorozu? —preguntó él en tono cansado.

—¿Qué sucedió con qué? —le respondió extrañada.

—Con nosotros —dijo mirándole a los ojos.

—N- ¿Nosotros? —repitió sonrojada— P-Pues... Nuestra relación evolucionó de amigos a... —titubeó— N- Novios.

—Ya lo se... —suspiró— Pero...

—¿Pero? —la chica se asustó por un momento, ¿se habría arrepentido? Pensó en decirlo, pero prefirió que él siguiese.

—Pero no parece —le miró a los ojos—. No es que sepa cómo actúa una pareja —aclaró—, es decir, mis padres no se amaban, nunca he tenido pareja, y me alegra que seas la primera —ella se sonrojó—. Pero no puede ser que, aunque ahora nuestra relación debería estrecharse, no podamos siquiera saludarnos o hablar de forma fluida... —finalizó.

—Lo entiendo... —dijo ella tras un momento de silencio— No me arrepiento de finalmente haber compartido estos sentimientos —y situó sus manos en su pecho—, pero creo que deberíamos pensar en que sólo nos pusimos un título. ¿Tú que dices?

Todoroki pareció pensarlo.

—Me gusta —y le sonrió.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces... —ya más relajada, liberó un peso de sus hombros— ¿De qué querías hablar?

—¿Hablar? —pareció pensarlo un momento, y luego recordó— Cierto —y la miró a los ojos—, quería que habláramos de nuestra relación. Es decir, ayer dejamos todo en el aire y deberíamos aclarar unas cosas... No... —meneó la cabeza, negando. Estaba divagando— Anoche —comenzó—, mi padre vino a casa. Naturalmente empezó a preguntarme cosas. Si estoy entrenando, qué tan fuerte me he hecho, si ya logré controlar al 100% mi fuego... Lo que él preguntaría. Pero... —dirigió su mirada al suelo— Cuando llegó al tema de mis compañeros, dijo varias cosas fuera de lugar —y tomó la mano de la chica aún si ver su rostro—, de ti.. Te juzgó. Por el Festival Deportivo...

Ella abrió grande los ojos. Era un tema delicado.

—Y temo que los comentarios aumenten cuando se entere de nuestra relación —miró la mano que sostenía y la presionó más—. Yo nunca dejaría que dijera algo malo de ti, de ninguna manera, pero no siempre voy a estar ahí... Tampoco es que desconfíe de tu capacidad... Pero de verdad que no quiero que te lastime...

Momo estaba totalmente shockeada ¿Desde cuando Todoroki se había vuelto tan dulce? Esperaba ansiosa ver más etapas así de su novio. Sonrió y posó su mano libre sobre la unión de las otras.

—No debes preocuparte por ello, Todoroki-san —hizo que él levantase el rostro—. Eso no debe afectarte de esa forma. Sólo son comentarios, pueden ser ignorados. Aparte, ya lo superé.

—No entiendes —le interrumpió—. Él ha arruinado todo con su simple presencia. Ha arruinado con su simple presencia. Ha arruinado mi infancia, mi familia... a mi madre... No quiero... —le dirigió una mirada agobiada y sincera— No quiero que arruine ésto también —tomó aire y miró la unión de sus manos, posando la restante a la reciente de ella—. He pensado en simplemente podríamos no decírselo, pero si se lo digo a alguno de mis hermanos, llegará a él. También pensé en ocultárselo a mi familia, pero tu familia se lleva bien con mi hermana, así que llegaría a él...

Mientras Todoroki seguía divagando, Momo se daba cuenta de cuanto había pensado en ésto el muchacho. Él de verdad no quería que su padre le hiriese, y era muy tierno de su parte. Pero en serio que pensaba que su padre le iba a hacer daño, lo veía en sus ojos mientras le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Te _ngo que calmarlo,_ pensó. ¿De qué manera podría tranquilizar al chico? Era muy simple y fácil. Ella no tendría problema mientras él siguiera a su lado.

—¿Deberíamos ocultarlo? —proyectó, interrumpiendo el pequeño monólogo de probabilidades del bicolor. Se juntaba demasiado con Midoriya y se notaba.

Cortó su cascada de palabras nerviosas que surgía de él.

—Creo que podríamos... hasta que logre calmar las aguas... Tú... ¿En serio estás de acuerdo? —preguntó nervioso.

—Si, claro —le respondió ella, segura—. Yo estaré feliz mientras esté a tu lado —dijo sonrojada mientras le miraba y le dirigía una brillante sonrisa.

Y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces ya aclaramos ese tema.

—Si —le respondió feliz al ver que al fin se relajaba del todo. Todoroki bostezó cansado y Momo vio que tenía unas minúsculas bolsas bajo los ojos. ¿Había dormido bien? Recordando todas las inseguridades que le había transmitido hace unos momentos, la respuesta más probable era "no".

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó de todas formas.

—Algo he dormido —le respondió refregándose un ojo —. No te preocupes.

—P-Puedes... —empezó nerviosa— Puedes dormir un poco sobre mi hombro... S-Si quieres —finalizó nerviosa y bajando la mirada.

—¿P-Puedo? —ante el asentimiento de ella, prosiguió— Está bien.

— _Cómodo... —_ fue lo primero que pensó— _Y cálido..._

No tardó en dormirse. Yaoyorozu contempló la cara del chico que dormía.

— _Tierno..._ —esa era la primera palabra que se ocurrió antes de sentir picazón en la nariz por los cabellos de éste. Al acomodarlos, sintió su suavidad. Se le hizo imposible resistirse a la tentación de acariciarlos.

Y así terminó su tarde. Todoroki dormido _(o simulando dormir)_ sobre el hombro de Yaoyorozu, Yaoyorozu acariciando el cabello del otro sin saber que se había despertado por sus caricias y se negaba a demostrarlo _(seguro que detendría sus caricias y él NO quería eso)_ y una relación en secreto entre ambos.

* * *

 ** _Que onda pipoooooollllll!_**

 ** _*Saluda a escondidas*_**

 **Cuanto tiempo... jejejeje**

 **Me convertí en aquello que juré destruir...**

 **Vieron que cuando un ficker pone "Voy a empezar la Universidad/ Facultad/ etc", dejan de actualizar? Bueno, empezó la época de exámenes en mi escuela, así que se me va a costar bastante actualizar... como con este capítulo. Cada vez que iba a escribir, o alguien me interrumpía, o se me iba la inspiración o tenía que estudiar.**

 **Mecachi.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado! No es tan largo como el anterior, pero tiene sus 2K y pico de palabras, así que yo toi feli.**

 **Qué más, qué más... Creo que nada.**

 **No les puedo prometer fecha para el siguiente capítulo, pero ya lo empecé. Denme un mes y nos arreglemos... Ahre okno**

 **Ahora si, creo que nada más...**

 **Anuma los comentarios!**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**

 **En serio! Me motiva muchísimo ver los comentarios y los favs... pero mucho más los comentarios**

 **Posta.**

 **Cometen sin miedo! Leo y respondo TOOOOOOODOS los comentarios. A los que tienen cuenta, les contesto por privado, y los que no tienen, les respondo por acá.**

 **TamaoTomate: Mucho amor en tu reviewcito :'3 Por favar no te me derritas! Sino como vas a comentar? Ahre**

 ** _TraviesaK64:_ Muchas gracias también por tu comentario en "Irreparable", aprovecho y o menciono acá :3 No se que más decirte, en serio gracias! Me encantan tus comentarios.**

 **Y aprovecho para decir el tema de las opciones del progreso del fic. Voy a utilizar la opción 3. Así que vamos a tener de todo un poco :3**

 **Los primeros tres capítulos van a ser seguidos, después van a ser medio salteados y seguro que vuelven a ser medio seguidos. Todo según cómo surjan las ideas.**

 **Creo que hasta acá llego.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Se despide**

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	3. Anuncio Inutil

**Acá había un super anuncio, pero ya lo borré porque cumplió su función.**

 **Si no borro el "capítulo" es si es porque si no se me desordenan los reviews y el resto de capítulos :v**

 **Pero les dejo un super chiste:**

 _ **Había una vez un pollito que respiraba por el culo.**_

 _ **Se sentó y se murió.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN ACÁ?**

 **¡VAYAN AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


	4. En la escuela

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa.**

* * *

Mientras desayunaba, se le ocurrió revisar su celular para ver si había noticias de sus padres. Nada de ellos, ni mensajes ni llamadas. Sólo había un mensaje de Todoroki. Lo abrió entre alegre y nerviosa. Alegre porque, naturalmente, quién no estaría alegre por recibir un mensaje de su pareja. Y nerviosa por la escena del sábado...

 _Había ofrecido su hombro a Todoroki para que éste descansara un poco, y descubrió algo nuevo en ella. Algo que, si no hubiera tenido esa confianza en ese momento, no hubiera descubierto, y es la suavidad del cabello bicolor de él. Había descubierto lo increíblemente adictivo que era acariciar su cabello. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta que él había despertado, pero fingía dormir. Salió de su trance cuando él estornudó sin querer._

 _Digamos que la situación fue bastante incómoda. Pero eso no significaba que no hayan disfrutado ese momento. Se separaron sonrojados y Momo recordó que aún tenía sus cuadernos, así que lo utilizó como excusa para salir de esa habitación. Cuando volvió con ellos, Todoroki le dijo que el horario de visitas de su madre ya había comenzado y que le había prometido visitarla. Se dirigieron a la puerta y Todoroki se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la otra._

 _—Nos vemos, Yaoyorozu._

 _La única razón por la que el muchacho no estaba completamente sonrojado era porque regulaba su temperatura con su lado frío. Se dio vuelta y salió, dejando a Momo congelada en su lugar. Para cuando ella reaccionó, él ya se había ido._

Y volvemos a la actualidad, con Momo sonrojada por el recuerdo y abriendo el mensaje de su novio.

 _Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste? Yo bien._

 _Me preguntaba si podríamos juntarnos antes de la escuela. En la entrada._

¿Qué querrá? Era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por otra pregunta: _¿Por qué le sigues cuestionando cada vez que quiere estar contigo? Son novios, es natural que pasen tiempo juntos. Ya pasaban tiempo juntos antes de serlo..._

Segura de si misma, contestó el mensaje.

 _Buenos días. Yo dormí bien, gracias por preguntar. Saldré en cuanto termine de desayunar._

Ni bien dejó el celular, llegó la respuesta.

 _Está bien, nos vemos._

Sonrió al celular. Lo dejó de lado y terminó su desayuno.

* * *

—Todoroki-san, buenos días —le saludó con una sonrisa al verlo en la entrada—. ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

—Buenos días, Yaoyorozu —le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa—. No, llegué hace un momento.

Aún no podían mirarse a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Todoroki rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—Te preguntarás porqué quise que nos juntáramos aquí —le dijo.

Ella asintió y él continuó.

—Es qué... —titubeó— Frente a nuestros compañeros, debemos... comportarnos como siempre, ¿no?

—Si, eso creo —le respondió algo insegura—. Si vamos a ocultar nuestra relación, debemos evitar que se enteren. Cada quien iría por su lado, como normalmente hacíamos. Sólo podríamos actuar más... —buscó la palabra que más encajaba— cercanamente, cuando estemos solos.

—Ya veo... —Todoroki posó su mano en su barbilla— ¿Como un juego? —le preguntó con aire inocente.

Ella se sonrojó a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban.

 _—Tan lindo..._

—Si lo ves de esa forma, si.

Los ojos de Todoroki tenían un brillo infantil. Y seamos sinceros, a Momo también le emocionaba la idea.

—Entonces... ¿Entramos? —dijo él comenzando a moverse.

—¡Si!

* * *

Por ahora todo iba bien, entraron como siempre, sus compañeros fueron llegando, algunas de las chicas se acercaron para hablar con Momo. Todo era como siempre, salvo algunas preguntas sobre la salud de la chica, porque no era normal que Yaoyorozu Momo faltase.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Yaomomo? —preguntaba Jirou.

—Si —respondía la otra—, sólo me hacía falta descansar un poco. —Y les sonreía para restarle importancia.

—Ya veo... ¿quieres que te preste lo que hicimos? —volvió a preguntar.

Momo abrió los ojos.

—No hace falta —comenzó nerviosa—, Todoroki-san ya me lo alcanzó.

Las chicas se extrañaron y miraron al bicolor, que acomodaba sus útiles. Al sentir las miradas sobre él, volteó.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó intentando no establecer contacto visual con su pareja, porque presentía que estaba nerviosa y si la miraba se iba a contagiar.

—¿Qué es eso de que le alcanzaste los deberes a Yaomomo? —preguntó Ashido.

—Eso mismo —le dijo seguro—. Simplemente le llevé los cuadernos a su casa, eso es todo.

Yaoyorozu estaba impresionada por la naturalidad con la que dijo eso.

La pelirosa mantuvo su mirada clavada en el otro un rato más.

—¡¿Has visto qué grande es su casa?! —saltó de repente— ¡Más que casa es una mansión!

—Yo también vivo en una casa grande —respondió sin cambiar de expresión.

—Claro... —recapituló la otra— Eres el hijo del Número Dos, tiene lógica.

—Todos a sus lugares. —Aizawa hizo acto de presencia y la clase comenzó.

 _No sin que antes nuestros protagonistas se dieran unas miradas cómplices._

* * *

La clase pasó de forma normal, sacando el hecho que nuestros protagonistas intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando. Sabían cuando el otro le estaba viendo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había visto.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, cada quien fue por su lado: Momo con las chicas y Todoroki se fue solo, aunque Midoriya lo alcanzó después. De todas formas, ambos terminaron en la cafetería, en mesas distintas.

—Oye... Yaomomo... —comenzó Ashido— ¿Acaso tienes algo con Todoroki? —preguntó levantando una ceja y despertando la curiosidad de las otras.

Yaoyorozu casi se atraganta con su bebida. _Eso la había tomado desprevenida._

—¿Q- Qué te hizo pensar eso? —le respondió un poco sonrojada.

La pelirosada hizo una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Lo vi observándote en clase —afirmó.

—Has de imaginarlo —dijo la otra continuando con su almuerzo, simulando no saber nada del tema.

—Estoy segurísima de que lo vi —afirmó nuevamente. Repentinamente cambió su expresión—. Pero, si no tienes nada con Todoroki... Tal vez...

—¿Tal vez...? -dijeron las demás presentes, atentas a la conversación. Momo temía lo que podría decir.

—Tal vez... le gustes a Todoroki.

En ese momento, Yaoyorozu se ahogó con la comida. Bastó con toser un poco y tomar agua para que se le pasara, siempre como una señorita de clase alta como era ella. Cuando reguló su respiración, habló.

—¿Cómo y por qué habrías llegado a esa conclusión? —dijo reponiéndose y continuando con su comida ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras.

—Pues... —dijo, esta vez, Jirou— Este último tiempo, han estado más cercanos.

—También —ahora Hagakure—, contigo es más... cálido que con el resto de compañeros. Obviamente excluyendo a Midoriya.

—Eso es cierto —agregó Tsuyu—, Todoroki-chan actúa diferente contigo.

Uraraka asintió ante los comentarios de sus compañeras.

Yaoyorozu se sintió acorralada, ¿qué debía decir?

Pensó rápidamente una solución.

—Verán —comenzó—, Todoroki-san me estaba preguntando algo que no entendía en clase. Además, estos días le he dado algunas tutorías. Después de que combatimos contra Aizawa-sensei, establecimos una amistad. Eso es todo.

Eso era en parte cierto. Pero, al fin y al cabo, una verdad a medias sigue siendo una mentira, y le dolía mentirle a sus amigas.

Sin embargo, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Las otras se rindieron con el tema.

—Una lástima —suspiró Ashido—, yo que quería un poco de romance en la clase...

—Entonces empieza a ver más de cerca a Uraraka y a Midoriya. Parece que Midoriya está loco por ella —dijo Jirou.

La nombrada se sonrojó, parecía un tomate maduro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y yo qué dije?!

Las otras se rieron de su expresión. Todas terminaron riendo, incluidas Ochako y Momo.

* * *

Todoroki escuchaba tranquilamente las risas del grupo femenino, sus mesas no estaban tan alejadas después de todo. Sólo pudo sonreír ante el maravilloso sonido que apenas llegaba a sus oídos, y eso era porque el ruido del ambiente y las risas de las otras tapaban la suave risa de su pareja. Sin embargo, su oído logró captarla y se puso un claro objetivo en su mente.

— _Debo hacerla reír para mi..._

—¿Sucede algo, Todoroki-kun? —Midoriya interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Nada —respondió para posteriormente sacar su celular—. Permiso —dijo antes de desbloquearlo y mandar un mensaje.

* * *

El celular de Momo sonó ante la llegada de un mensaje. Pidió permiso antes de abrirlo. Era de Todoroki. Lo abrió sorprendida.

 _Me gusta tu risa._

Su corazón se aceleró, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

 _¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?_

La respuesta llegó veloz.

 _Así es._

Sonrió y dejó el celular.

—Te vez feliz, Yaomomo —dijo Ashido—, ¿es por el mensaje?

—¿Eh? —tardó en reaccionar— Si —contestó ya teniendo formulada una respuesta—, nuestra criada ya se siente mejor y volverá a casa. Ya no estaré tan sola hasta que lleguen mis padres. —Sonrió.

—Ya veo —dijo la rosada— ¿Por qué es que tus padres no están en tu casa?

Así la conversación se desvió y se alejaron del tema del romance.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, todos volvieron al salón y las clases continuaron.

* * *

El timbre anunció el fin de las clases del día.

—Eso es todo por hoy —dijo Aizawa a sus alumnos—, recuerden estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Se escucharon algunas quejas al salir el profesor del aula.

—Yaoyorozu —escuchó la pelinegra que la llamaban por la espalda al salir del salón. Se encontró con el rostro de su novio.

—Todoroki-san, ¿qué se le ofrece? —le preguntó formalmente. Él mantuvo su rostro indiferente, pero sus ojos decían que no le agradaba del todo que fuera tan formal.

—Yo... —titubeó cuando vio cómo uno de sus compañeros de acercaba— Me preguntaba si podías explicarme algo que no entiendo, para el examen.

Esa frase era familiar. Claro que lo era, lo había dicho el chico el día en el que se declararon. Obviamente, sacando el que era una duda para un examen.

—Está bien —le respondió sonriente—, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Estaremos más cómodos.

—Claro.

Si sus compañeros escuchaban eso, no sospecharían de nada. Una simple reunión de estudio.

* * *

Fueron juntos a la casa de la chica. No había nadie.

Yayorozu le invitó a sentarse mientras hacía té.

—Entonces —comenzó la chica—, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

Todoroki sonrió.

—Es una escena familiar, ¿no?

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Así es.

—Bueno —Todoroki abrió su mochila—, en realidad no tenía dudas de la escuela, sólo quería estar contigo, pero ya que estamos aquí...

Y comenzaron a estudiar. Yaoyorozu explicaba con pasión y dedicación, y eso tenía hipnotizado a Todoroki. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a pensar en que, tal vez, podrían salir a algún lado y así lograr su objetivo de hacerla reír para él.

—Todoroki-san, ¿estás escuchando? —preguntó ella al ver que el bicolor parecía no prestar atención.

—Salir —soltó el otro repentinamente.

—¿Cómo? —lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Quieres... salir? A algún lado, no sé... —el valor que tenía se desvaneció.

—C- Como una... ¿Cita? —le preguntó sonrojada.

—Si, se le podría llamar así. —Él, a lo único con lo que podría asociar "cita", y sólo gracias a lo que escuchaba de las chicas y de su hermana, era salir con alguien que te gustaba.

—Me encantaría —respondió al fin la otra sonriendo.

—Bien... —respondió él llenándose de alivio. Pero se enfrentaba a otro obstáculo— No sé a dónde podríamos ir... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Ella sonrió.

 _De alguna forma, sabía que llegaría a esa pregunta._

—Podríamos... —pensó— Ir a comer a algún lado...

Él pareció pensarlo.

—Me parece bien —finalizó.

Y dejaron esa conversación de lado para seguir estudiando.

* * *

 ** _*Sale de un escondite*_**

 **Jejeje... Qué onda pipol!**

 **Acá Hati-chan, arrastrándose y trayendo un nuevo capítulo!**

 _ **(Si tiene algún error es porque intenté subirlo lo más rápido posible y no lo revisé 3 veces :v)**_

 **Por favor, no me maten. Insisto, tengo una familia de peluches que cuidar :(**

 **Bueno... Me siento una mierda de ficker por abandonarlos por tanto tiempo... Este capítulo me costó más de lo que imaginé...**

 **Excusas? Podría poner muchas, pero sólo diré que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, poca inspiración y no me convencía mucho cómo quedaba el capítulo, cada la vez le daba más vueltas y mientras más lo corregía, menos me convencía. Es más, este final sigue sin gustarme mucho, pero es lo mejor que pude lograr...**

 **JBHSBDKVH SKHFBVS**

 **JODER CONMIGO**

 **Quiero decirles un par de cosas con respecto al fic y algunas cosas más, así que me gustaría mucho que se quedaran hasta el final.**

 **Así que, voy a empezar por unas cosas mías.**

 **No creo haberlo dicho, pero soy una chica con muy buenas notas. Literal, fui el mejor promedio de mi curso todo el año pasado. Pero pasé a 5to de secundaría, el anteúltimo año, y me habían dicho que es un año muy difícil. Y les tomo la palabra. Por primera vez en mi vida, desaprobé el trimeste de una materia (nunca había odiado tanto física) y me está costado mucho levantarla. Eso implicó mucho peso en mi mente y estuve jodida... jwndfjksbjsaf Joder.**

 **Afortunadamente, estamos en vacaciones en Argentina, así que tengo dos semanas para liberarme un poco y despejarme. Anime, dormir, leer y escribir.**

 **Tengo 16, no debería tener tanto estrés... jfhbdbdjdjd**

 **Pero buano.**

 **Con respecto al fic, no creo que nos falten muchos capítulos de Warm moments.**

 **Este va a ser más o menos el orden de capítulos:**

 _El comienzo_

 _Un secreto_

 _Primera cita_

 _Primer beso_

 _Primera vez_

 _Primer aniversario_

 **Esos capítulos van a estar sí o sí, si hay algún otro capítulo relleno, va a ser cosa eventual.**

 **No se que más iba a decir... No importa.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

 **A TODXS**

 **ASJSDKJA**

 **En especial a TraviesaK64, que comentó desde el 1er cap hasta en el anuncio :'3 ( _aunque en el segundo capítulo había dos TraviesaK64 y no se si serán la misma persona...)_**

 **BUENO, SIGO**

 **Los reviews me motivan muchísimo a escribir, mucho más que los favs y los follows...**

 _ **Y ya que estoy con eso, me alegra muchísimo ver como la cantidad de seguidores ha aumentado a pesar de mi ausencia... Me pone... muy feliz.**_

 **Y bueno, los review. Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron... es que... no tengo palabras. Ver cómo comentan y dicen tantas cosas lindas de mi fic me hace muy feliz.**

 **También voy a agradecer a _Toffis_ , por su comentario en el segundo capítulo y a** ** _Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho_ y _Geisfer,_ por sus comentarios en el anuncio, que me motivaron a meterle más ganas a este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, ya está de agradecimientos y anuncios.**

 **Comenten sin miedo que no muerdo y respondo siempre que puedo!**

 **Creo que ya no tengo que decir nada más...**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	5. Primera cita

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

La semana había pasado volando y por fin había llegado el gran día. Todoroki nunca se había sentido tan nervioso. Tampoco recordaba haber tardado tanto en elegir una vestimenta en su vida. ¿Cómo debería vestirse? ¿Le agradaría a ella? Detuvo un momento su marcha. ¿Iría ella? ¿Lo dejaría plantado? Negó con la cabeza tratando de despejarla de aquellas dudas molestas. Yaoyorozu no le dejaría allí, aunque estuviese muy nerviosa.

Mientras tenía la cabeza en las nubes, llegó al parque en el que habían arreglado encontrarse casi sin darse cuenta. Allí estaba ella, esperándolo, mirando el cielo. Llevaba falda negra (casualmente, la que había llevado _aquel día_ ), unas botas, un abrigo acampado corto color blanco y traía un bolso en su hombro izquierdo. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta, diferente a la usual que usaba en la escuela. No llevaba nada de maquillaje. Cada tanto miraba su propio atuendo, se acomodada el abrigo o su flequillo. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba nerviosa.

Todoroki se ruborizó un momento.

 _—Está... hermosa..._

Meneó la cabeza volviendo a enfocarse y se acercó a ella para llamar su atención.

—Yaoyorozu.

* * *

Su cabeza estaba maquinando muchísimas situaciones en las que todo se iba al demonio. ¿Y si no le gustaba su vestimenta? ¿Y si, por estar nerviosa, cometía una torpeza? ¿Y si no tenían tema de conversación? ¿Y si... _él_ _no aparecía_? Un escalofrío la inundó. No podría pasar eso...

 _—¿O si?_

—Yaoyorozu. —Una profunda voz le llamó la atención. Una voz que reconoció fácilmente.

—Todoroki-san... —Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Estaba muy apuesto. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta abrigada gris oscuro. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se acercaba lenta pero seguramente.

Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Buenas tardes-

—Lamento la tardanza-

Trataron de hablar a la vez y se sonrojaron levemente. Ella dejó salir una suave y corta risa a la vez que se tapaba la boca y Todoroki sintió cómo aquel maravilloso sonido ingresaba por sus oídos e inundaba su ser. Ella se recompuso y sintió que el ambiente se relajaba.

—Te ves bien, Todoroki-san —dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

Él se sintió menos tenso que al principio.

—Tú también, Yaoyorozu.

Y se sumergieron en un cálido silencio a la vez que, sin darse cuenta, se sumergían en los ojos del otro. Cuando cayeron en eso, desviaron sus miradas nerviosos.

—Entonces... —rompió el silencio ella— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

El bicolor vio la hora en su móvil.

—Podríamos ir a almorzar a algún lado...

Ella sonrió.

—¡Claro!

* * *

Caminaban por el centro de la ciudad después de su almuerzo. El que no hubiesen planeado nada con antelación hizo que se entretuviesen bastante: buscando el lugar, eligiendo las mesas, la comida, cómo pagarían (Todoroki insistía en pagar todo, pero ella se negaba). Había sido un almuerzo fantástico y lo habían pasado muy bien. Pero algo faltaba... Se les había hecho muy corto, y no sabían cómo extender la jornada. ¿Hacia dónde caminaban? A ningún lado, iban sin rumbo.

—¡Oigan, la feliz pareja! —una voz les llamó la atención y vieron cómo una chica de animadas vestimentas se les acercaba —¿Quieren pasarla bien? ¡Pasen por aquí! —Y les extendió un folleto para después distraerse con otros transeúntes.

 _Un parque de diversiones.  
_ _Era el folleto de un parque de diversiones._

Todoroki abrió sus ojos. _Un parque de diversiones._

 _Diversiones. Yaoyorozu divirtiéndose en vez de estar ambos caminando sin rumbo ni conversación. Yaoyorozu riéndose._

Cruzaron miradas.

—¿Quieres... ir?—preguntó Todoroki desviando la mirada.

—Si tú quieres... —Momo respondía rascándose la mejilla un poco sonrojada.

—Nunca he ido a uno de estos —dijo el chico observando el folleto.

—Yo tampoco... —coincidió ella observándolo también.

Ambos querían ir. Se notaba en sus ojos. Cruzaron miradas y tomaron una decisión no verbal.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar, les dio la bienvenida un lugar colorido y alegre. Intercambiaron miradas antes de ingresar, inseguros; más toda inseguridad se esfumó cuando se vieron rodeados del ambiente festivo y alegre. Familias, amigos, parejas, turistas, gente local, todos disfrutaban del ambiente, la diversión y los puestos que el lugar les ofrecía.

—¿A dónde subimos primero? —preguntó ella mientras su mirada se paseaba por todo el lugar, observando la increíble cantidad de atracciones.

Al no escuchar su respuesta, volteó a verlo y vio cómo la mirada de él se había enfocado en una atracción en específico.

 _La primera atracción de la tarde ya se había decidido y él no se había dado cuenta._

* * *

Momo intentaba abrir sus ojos y dejar de gritar, pero el viento era mucho y se le dificultaba. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que no había escuchado a Todoroki desde que su carrito comenzó a rodar.

 _Se habían subido a una montaña rusa, un clásico._

Cuando, finalmente, la pelinegra logró abrir los ojos, dirigió su brillante y extasiada mirada al bicolor.

—¡¿Todoroki-san?! —intentó llamarlo, más el viento se lo dificultaba. Sin embargo, él la escuchó y volteó.

Todorok parecía brillar, para grata sorpresa de la pelinegra (que esperaba que su pareja mantuviese su usual rostro inexpresivo). La adrenalina y la emoción le habían golpeado fuerte y no parecía desagradarle; es más, parecía estar disfrutándolo como un niño pequeño muy emocionado. Si bien no gritaba ni levantaba sus brazos como la mayoría del resto de los pasajeros, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero parecía estar guardando su emoción.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —gritó él también ante el viento que les golpeaba en el rostro.

Ella soltó la barra de seguridad un momento y posó una mano sobre la de él sin vergüenza alguna, como si la adrenalina le hubiera desinhibido por completo.

—¡Suéltate y disfrútalo! —le gritó mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos volvieron su vista al frente, donde se alzaba un loop. Todoroki tomó su mano y devolvió el apretón a la vez que sonreía, esta vez, una sonrisa más expresiva.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el chico mientras le extendía una botella de agua a la vez que ella le agradecía.

—Si —dijo ella tras tomar un largo sorbo de la botella—, sólo un poco agotada y mareada.

En las dos horas que llevaban allí, ya se habían montado a todas las montañas rusas. Ella observaba las fotos que había sacado con la cámara instantánea que había llevado en su bolso.

—Sabía que era una buena idea traerla —mencionó sonriendo. Con esa cámara habían sacado su primera foto como pareja. Foto que ella guardaba celosamente en un cajón de su mesa de noche. En cuanto los dormitorios estuvieran reparados, la llevaría allí y encontraría un lugar para ella.

 _Y si se lo preguntan, digamos que alguien logró hacer enojar a Bakugo lo suficiente como para que una explosión borrara parte de los dormitorios. Mientras terminaban las reparaciones, los alumnos se quedaban en sus casas._

Todoroki se sentó junto a ella en aquel banco y miró las fotos con ella.

 _Ellos en la fila._

 _Él leyendo un mapa del complejo._

 _Unos pájaros._

 _La rueda de la fortuna._

 _Todas las atracciones a las que se habían subido._

—No hay ninguna foto tuya —señaló él.

Ella cayó en eso y le explicó.

—No me gusta mucho sacarme fotos yo misma y sola.

Él le quitó la cámara en un arrebato y apuntó a ella.

—Sonríe.

—¡¿Eh?! —Ella no alcanzó a borrar su expresión de vergüenza antes de que sacara la foto.

Todoroki tomó la imagen y la observó.

—¡Todoroki-san! —exclamó ella haciendo un tierno berrinche.

—Me gusta —dijo él juntando la última foto con las anteriores y guardándolas junto con la cámara en el bolso de la chica.

Ella se ruborizó y suspiró derrotada.

Él se levantó a tirar la botella vacía y le extendió la mano tímidamente.

—¿Vamos? —dijo volteando la mirada para no dejar ver su rubor.

 _¡Estúpido cuerpo y estúpidas reacciones!_

—¡Vamos! —sonrió ella tras tomar su mano, también levemente sonrojada.

Y ambos partieron a su próxima atracción.

* * *

Fueron a muchos juegos más, donde empezaron a competir sin darse cuenta.

 _Tiro a las latas: ganó Todoroki._

 _Autos chocadores: empate._

 _Tiro con dardos: ganó Momo._

 _Mazo de fuerza: ganó Todoroki (incluyendo un peluche para su novia)._

 _Pescando: empate por no haber ganado ninguno._

 _Casa de los sustos: Todoroki sudaba frío ante la posibilidad de que ella quisiera entrar, pero Momo no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Empate técnico._

* * *

Tras una tarde llena de juegos, Momo se derrumbó en una banca, cargando el peluche que Todoroki ganó para ella. No era el gato más bonito, pero contaba como su primer regalo como pareja. Sonrió al animal a la vez que veía más fotos.

 _Todoroki viendo con resentimiento a los autos chocadores._

 _Ella apuntando con un dardo._

 _Ella viendo sonrojada el peluche él le había ganado._

 _Él mirando con concentración la caña de pescar._

Esta vez habían alternado quien tenía la cámara.

Un crepe de crema y fresa apareció frente a ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él a la vez que le extendía el dulce a ella. Momo lo miró con ganas y asintió. Todoroki se lo extendió y ella comenzó a comer a la vez que tomaba las fotos.

—Son bastantes...

—Así es —dijo ella concentrándose en el crepe.

—S _e les informa a nuestros visitantes que_ _el parque cerrará en una hora. La noria aún mantiene sus puertas abiertas para quien quiera dar una vuelta._

La voz en los parlantes les llamó la atención, no se habían dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a oscurecer. Se miraron y encontraron la respuesta en los ojos del otro. Ella terminó el dulce y ambos partieron a su última atracción del día.

* * *

—Que hermoso... —murmuró ella mientras observaba por la ventana de la cabina el paisaje de la ciudad nocturna que extendía para ellos dos. La pelinegra sonrió y dirigió su sonrisa y mirada cálida al otro tripulante de la cabina—. Ha sido un día maravilloso, Todoroki-san.

—Así es —dijo él desviando su mirada al paisaje para que ella no viese su rubor (ella lo había visto, pero no había dicho nada para no romper el momento).

Habían llegado al punto más alto de la noria y el paisaje era magnífico. Él, disimuladamente había tomado la cámara y enfocaba la expresión de su novia, con la vista perdida en el paisaje, su cara levemente iluminada por las luces del exterior, rubor en sus mejillas y una dulce sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Ella se dio cuenta tarde, cuando la foto ya había sido tomada.

—¡Todoro- —suspiró a la vez que se interrumpía mientras negaba con la cabeza y le dirigía una mirada resignada.

—Conservaré esta —dijo él mientras observaba la fotografía con ímpetu y, posteriormente la guardaba en su bolsillo.

Ella no reprochó nada, simplemente volvió a ver el paisaje, solo que esta vez, él se había sentado a su lado lo miraba junto a ella. Somnolienta, reposó su cabeza en el hombro del chico instintivamente, quien se tensó y se relajó al ver su expresión tranquila.

Ambos miraron una preciosa ciudad nocturna iluminada de miles de luces. Sólo estaban ellos dos en la cabina. Era su burbuja, su cálido momento.

* * *

Él la acompañó a su hogar, los padres de la chica volvían mañana de su viaje y ella seguía sola en aquella gran mansión. Llegaron tomados de la mano y se despidieron sonrojados con un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias por hoy, Todoroki-san. La pasé muy bien.

—Igual yo.

Él la observó entrar a su hogar para asegurarse y después se marchó con destino a su vivienda. Con la foto que demostraba el maravilloso día que había pasado en su bolsillo.

* * *

 _ **WASAPO PIPOL!**_

 **¡¿HATI ACTUALIZANDO EN EL MISMO MES?!**

 ** _¿Y ESTA ROSA?_**

 ** _Okno_**

 **ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIÓ?!**

 _ **¿Mis ganas de estudiar?**_

 **NO**

 **xD**

 **Mejor me dejo de joder y dejo de extender estas notas.**

 **¿Cómo les va? A mi bien, seguimos de vacaciones de invierno con un frío infernal. El tema es que las clases empiezan de nuevo el lunes...**

 _ **Me dije que no lloraría... pero...**_ **TT-TT**

 **Okay. Ayer me dije que me iba a poner a hacer todas las cosas para la escuela (trabajos prácticos, resúmenes, más resúmenes, estudiar para exámenes, llorar mientras pensaba en todos los exámenes que iba a tener, llorar por física, etc.) pero en vez de hacer eso me puse a escribir.**

 **Y escribí y escribí toda la tarde en vez de hacer tarea o practicar trompeta y terminé el capítulo. Yo quedé tipo * _impaktada*_ , porque sólo tenía escrito el 15% del capítulo (más o menos, no importa), pero acá estamos.**

 **Quiero que me visualicen buscando en Google nombres de ropa y atracciones de parque de diversiones :v**

 **Para la ropa de Momo me basé en un fanart que me pasaron, pero no encontré el autor :'/ pero bueno** **.**

 **El próximo capítulo seguro se llamará "Primer beso y nombres". Iban a estar en dos capítulos diferentes, pero no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlos. Seguramente, si los hago por separado queden capítulos muy cortos, así que lo más probable es que los junte en el mismo capítulo o los suba por separado el mismo día. Opinen ustedes, que tomo sus opiniones en serio. Y si quieren ver algo en especial en algún capítulo, también díganlo.**

 _ **Ahora, los reviews.**_

 ** _MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**

 **¡WMCM ya tiene 15 reviews! Al review 20 le voy a dedicar un capítulo. _Tal vez._**

 ** _Pero mientras,_ gracias a** ** _kopitro, Aoinee, Toffis,_** ** _TraviesaK64 y a Guest_ por sus comentarios.**

 **Muchísimas gracias! Cada comentario me motiva más y más a escribir para no hacerlos esperar tanto para las actualizaciones (miren acá, el capítulo anterior fue el que más comentarios tiene de todos... y el que tiene menos visitas, pero igual, no lloraré)**

 **Así que comenten sin miedo que no muerdo :3 y respondo todos los reviews que puedo.**

 **Me salió rima :v**

 **Si ven algún error, por favor díganme.**

 **Pero bueno, sin nada más que acotar, los dejo. Me voy a hacer tarea y resúmenes (T^T)**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	6. Primer beso

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

Todoroki y Yaoyorozu se encontraban en la habitación de él, sentados en el suelo uno junto al otro. Era algo normal para ellos, se había vuelto costumbre estar en una de sus habitaciones sin hablar. El hecho de estar con el otro era suficiente. ¿Hablaban a veces? Si, obviamente. Mantenían largas conversaciones cuando los temas de conversación surgían con facilidad. Conversaciones que ocasionalmente se extendían hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero esta vez estaban en total silencio. Tras dos meses saliendo, su relación había llegado a ese punto: no siempre necesitaban palabras para estar a gusto.

—Yaoyorozu —le llamó él mirándola. Ella estaba explorando la habitación de su novio con la vista, como la mayoría de las veces que estaba allí. Ante el llamado del chico volteó.

—Dime- —Su voz se cortó al ver la distancia que los separaba. Era casi nula. Básicamente podía sentir el aliento del otro. Su corazón estaba latiendo velozmente y su rostro estaba sonrojado. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—Yaoyorozu... —susurró él.

Ella estaba sin habla. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente sin que ellos fueran conscientes. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un teléfono.

Se separaron sumamente sonrojados mientras ella atendía la llamada.

—D-¿Diga? —Contestó mientras trataba de calmar su corazón.

— _¡Yaomo- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te estamos esperando!_ —La voz de Ashido había interrumpido a la de Jirou— _¡Ya cállate!_ —Ésta vez si era la peliazul— _¿Te falta mucho? Ashido no quiere esperarte._

—¿Esperarme? —Momo sonaba confundida. Afortunadamente para ella, la pelea de sus amigas había hecho que, por un momento, se haya olvidado de lo que había pasado con Todoroki.

—Hoy la sala es para las chicas. ¿O te has olvidado de que íbamos a hacer maratón de películas? —La pelinegra se había olvidado por completo de que esa noche tocaba "Noche de chicas".

—¡Lo lamento! En un momento bajo.

—Okay, pero apúrate que empezaremos sin ti.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

Y cortaron la llamada. Momo se dirigió a su novio.

—Lo siento, me olvidé que esta noche le prometí a las chicas que-

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió él—. Ve.

—B-Bien.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió levemente para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca. Cuando lo confirmó, saludó nerviosamente a su novio moviendo su mano y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se quedó solo, Todoroki soltó al aire que contenía y se cubrió su avergonzado rostro con ambas manos. Una voz interior le decía: _Vamos, hazlo, lo quieres, lo deseas_. No era la primera vez que se vivían una situación similar; es más, cada vez se repetía más y más. La distancia entre ambos, sus labios acercándose lentamente, sus ojos cerrándose. Y siempre eran interrumpidos por una u otra razón.

Todoroki estaba seguro de que la siguiente vez, no se contendría.

 _No lo haría_.

* * *

La pareja se encontraba paseando por un parque después de almorzar en un restaurante cercano. Iban hablando de cosas cotidianas cuando Momo se dio cuenta de que Todoroki había frenado su marcha.

—¿Todoroki-kun?

—Es aquí.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó ella extrañada.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba.

 _Era ese parque. Donde inició todo._

Ambos inconscientemente comenzaron a caminar al lugar exacto del inicio. Nada había cambiado. Al igual que ese día, casi no había gente y el clima era frío.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que sus bufandas flamearan. El cabello de ella se alborotó y algunos mechones se escaparon de su peinado. Todoroki tomó uno de esos mechones entre sus dedos.

—Espera —dijo mientras lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja de la chica.

Mas no se dio cuenta de que sus rostros habían quedado a escasos centímetros.

—Todoroki-kun... —susurró ella despacio. El bicolor sintió su cálido aliento por la escasa distancia.

Y se acercaron lentamente, tal y como sus cuerpos pedían a gritos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto.

Fue un toque suave y efímero, pero dulce y cálido a la vez que incómodo.

Se separaron lentamente y se vieron sonrojados a los ojos para volver a besarse nuevamente.

Y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Cortos y adictivos besos que no querían terminar.

Finalizaron con un largo beso que tuvieron que detener por falta de aire.

 _Estúpido aire._

—T-Todoroki-kun... —susurró ella contra sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Yaoyorozu... —Él juntó su frente con la de ella, quedándose así durante un largo tiempo.

Terminaron de separarse y se pusieron uno junto al otro, tomándose de las manos y volviendo a los dormitorios.

Esa noche se despidieron con un beso tímido al que le siguió uno más confiado.

* * *

Desde ese día, los besos no podían faltar en su día a día. Cuando estaban solos en alguna de sus habitaciones, cuando estaban en alguna cita, cuando se daban las buenas noches fuera de la vista de todos o algún beso robado por parte de Todoroki en la escuela mientras nadie los veía (los cuales solían terminar con una Momo haciéndole un berrinche tierno al que él le respondía con un "No tengo que pedir permiso para besar a mi novia. No es mi culpa que no pueda evitarlo". _Obviamente él estaría sonrojado y ella fingiría no verlo_ ).

Sus labios eran la adicción del otro. _Oh, dulce adicción_. Esos besos eran una forma de demostrar cuanto se amaban.

Con los besos en privado, desataban la ternura que se tenían; besos largos y pausados.

Con los besos en público, sentían rebeldía; besos cortos y efímeros.

Con los besos de "Buenas noches", no se decían "Adiós": se decían "Hasta luego" y mantenían la imagen del otro hasta que se dormían.

Cada beso era un intercambio de sentimientos. Sentimientos mutuos que sentían cada día _y ni la mismísima muerte acabaría con ellos._

* * *

 ** _Hi pipol!_**

 **¿Adivinen quién está corrigiendo capítulos en vez de hacer tarea? Sta nena ¬_¬**

 **okno**

 **Este capítulo lo estoy corrigiendo y editando el 1/8 (día Digimon :D), pero no se cuando lo subiré.**

 **El caso es que voy a hacer un super maratón, porque los jamo con todo mi kokoro :3**

 **También porque este capítulo y el siguiente al siguiente (Primera Vez) son más cortos de lo normal.**

 **Van a ser tres capítulos en tres días, agradecedme con reviews y amor.**

 _ **Ahre**_

 **Ahora si, en torno al fic y el progreso de la trama.**

 **Primero; pueden ver cómo Momo dejó de llamarlo "Todoroki-san" para decirle "Todoroki-kun". No parecerá mucho, pero es un progreso.**

 **Segundo; la forma en que se tratan. Ya llevan su relación con más soltura y es más amena.**

 **El tercero no tiene que ver con los chicos. Como podrán apreciar y sospechar (y me duele mucho), se están terminando nuestros "Warm moments". Ya hay un atisbo de lo que se acerca...**

 **No voy a llorar... mucho. TT-TT**

 **Y... terminamos con esa parte. Ahora van los reviews.**

 **¡YA SON 20!**

 **¡20 REVIEWS!**

 **NUNCA PENSÉ QUE IBA A TENER TANTOS :'D**

 **JHBAHSBDAF**

 **Bueno, ahora van los agradecimientos (no los finales, para esos faltan):**

 **Gracias a: Aionee, FearWolfeBlue98, Riina-chan y Mr. Chef por los comentarios.**

 **Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A Yuukiteru Yukitemura Taisho (par favar que largo) POR SER EL REVIEW 20!**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡A TODOS! ¡CADA COMENTARIO ME MOTIVA A ESCRIBIR AÚN MÁS!**

 **¡Así que comenten sin miedo que no muerdo y respondo siempre que puedo! ;3 ;3**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos mañana en el siguiente capítulo:**

 _ **Nombres**_

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Saludos y abrazos \\(^^)/**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	7. Nombres

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde aquella primera cita y varias semanas desde su primer beso. El esconder su relación se había hecho tan natural que ni se esforzaban en hacerlo, aunque siempre estaba en el aire el casi nulo deseo de hacerla pública.

No es que odiaran el secreto. Mantenían su privacidad y no tenían a nadie pendiente de su relación, lo que haría que ésta tuviese momentos tensos o incómodos. El esconder su relación hacía que todo el cariño que querían darse o sentir se concentrara en las habitaciones de ambos. Que sus cuartos estuviesen en el mismo piso facilitaba el hecho de ir a la habitación del otro. Decidían en cuál estarían al azar, un día en la de ella, un día en la de él y así. No es que hicieran cosas indecentes o por el estilo, pero era agradable pasar tiempo con el otro, conversar, estudiar o simplemente estar con el otro.

Pero había un problema: Todoroki había estado un poco ausente estos últimos días. Momo no sabía el motivo y estaba muy preocupada. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Porque si, después de esos meses juntos seguía con sus inseguridades.

Estaba siendo uno de los peores momentos de su relación, que, si bien había tenido sus altibajos, se mantenía firme. A la pelinegra le preocupaba mucho la actitud de su novio. Aunque ella tratara de acercarse, él la evadía. Hasta que, varios días después, llegó un mensaje.

 _Nos vemos esta noche en mi habitación después de cenar._

Ella se asustó por un momento. ¿Había pasado algo malo? ¿Quería terminar? No podía ser posible. Trató de no formar hipótesis malas hasta que aquella noche ocurriera el encuentro.

* * *

—¿Todoroki-kun? —La Yaoyorozu tocó suavemente la puerta llamando al habitante de aquella habitación, quien abrió la puerta escasos segundos después.

Ella ingresó y él le invitó a ubicarse en una mesa, donde habían dos tazas de té humeantes. Quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que éste fue interrumpido por el joven.

—Te preguntarás porqué te llamé.

Ella asintió.

—Es que... sucedió algo.

Momo lo miró expectante esperando que su relación no estuviese en riesgo.

—Es posible que... nuestra relación... esté en riesgo. —Soltó él nervioso, esperando haber elegido las palabras correctas.

Y ante el silencio de ella, levantó la vista para verla. Obviamente no se esperaba que ella estuviese derramando algunas lágrimas. Y él, como gran futuro héroe, entró en pánico.

—¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que iba a meter la pata! —El bicolor buscaba la manera de hacer que ella dejase de llorar— ¡No sucede nada malo, en realidad! ¡Me refería a el secreto! ¡Es decir! Y-Yo...

 _—Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!_

—¿H-Hice algo malo? —decía ella entre sollozos— ¿Por eso estabas tan di-distante? Y-Yo-

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos cuando fue interrumpida por los labios de su novio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, envolviendo el cuello de él con sus brazos a la vez que el chico posaba sus manos en su cintura.

Al ver que nada de lo que dijera funcionaría, utilizó el plan "B". Y funcionó de maravillas para ambos. Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron lentamente. Él secó los restos de las lágrimas que había en el rostro de su novia y cuando ella quiso volver a hablar, él volvió a callarle con otro beso. _Si que había extrañado esos labios..._

—Déjame hablar —le pidió él con voz calmada y suave, como había aprendido al tener que lidiar varias veces con las inseguridades de su novia. Ella se mantuvo en silencio—. Te juro que no fue mi objetivo estar distante, sólo estaba pensando en cómo decirte algo, ¿si?

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Bien. No pasó nada grave, yo simplemente estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo... Plantearte algo que pasó la última vez que visité a mi madre.

Ella volvió a asentir temerosa y él prosiguió.

—Fue hace unos días, entré a la habitación de mi madre y hablé con ella como siempre. Pero mi madre dijo que me notaba diferente en mis últimas visitas. Decía que parecía más... feliz. Con ganas de seguir adelante. Más relajado... Diferente, ella me notaba diferente... Y es que... Tú... me has cambiado, Yaoyorozu. —La miró a los ojos—. Me has cambiado y ella lo notó y... —Bajó la mirada—. Le dije de nosotros. —Ella quedó en blanco—. No pude ocultárselo más, no a ella. Lo lamento, Yaoyorozu. Yo fui quien insistió en mantener nuestra relación en secreto y fui el primero en exponerla.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

—Está bien, Todoroki-kun —dijo la chica finalmente—. El que ella lo sepa no significa que debamos hacerla pública, aún no es momento.

—Eso lo se, pero... —La Yaoyorozu no podía descifrar si él estaba nervioso o asustado.

—¿Pero?

—Ella quiere conocerte.

* * *

—Shoto —La voz de su madre le llamó al entrar—. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo sonriendo.

—Yo estoy bien —respondió él un poco nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la albina al ver la actitud de su hijo.

—No pasa nada —le respondió para no preocuparle de más—. En realidad... —hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras debidas— Te quiero presentar a alguien.

La mujer se sorprendió bastante y lo hizo aun más cuando su hijo se asomó hacia afuera e hizo señas a alguien para que entrase.

Los ojos de la Todoroki se abrieron ampliamente ante la entrada de una joven pelinegra. Estaba sonrojada y tenía su mirada nerviosa clavada en el suelo. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que su hijo.

— _Así que ella es..._

—Madre —comenzó él—, te presento a mi... —dudó por un momento— novia, Yaoyorozu Momo. Yaoyorozu —dijo esta vez viendo a la recién llegada—, ella es mi madre, Todoroki Rei.

—M-Mucho gusto —dijo la pelinegra nerviosa mientras hacía una reverencia—, me llamo Yaoyorozu Momo, encantada de conocerla. Un momento —se interrumpió susurrando—, ¿no había dicho eso ya?

Una suave risa hizo que ambos jóvenes mirasen a la mayor.

—El placer es mío, Yaoyorozu-san, ¿o puedo llamarte Momo-chan?

La pelinegra se sonrojó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—P-Puede llamarme como desee, Todoroki-san.

—No, no —negó la mujer—. Llámame Rei.

La Yaoyorozu negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—¡Eso sería irrespetuoso de mi parte!

—Claro que no —sonrió la otra—. Insisto.

—E-Está bien, Rei-san —dijo la otra sonriendo sonrojada.

—Mucho mejor. —La peliblanca amplió su sonrisa.

Parecía que se habían olvidado de Shoto, quien veía maravillado cómo interactuaban ambas féminas. Su madre pareció notar eso.

—Te conseguiste una gran chica, Shoto —dijo la peliblanca haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran—. Ahora sentaos. Cuéntame de ti, Momo-chan.

Y así pasaron los minutos hablando y hablando, llegando a estar así más de una hora. Shoto era quien menos intervenía, hablando sólo lo esencial haciendo acotaciones y demases.

* * *

—Así que... —los observó la mayor— Su relación es un secreto.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron.

—Y sólo yo lo sé.

Volvieron a asentir y contaron todo el contexto del secretismo.

La albina escuchó con paciencia todo lo que le contaban: cómo se conocieron, cómo comenzaron a salir, las dudas, el temor de Todoroki, todo lo que sentían. Por primera vez desde el comienzo de su relación, tenían un confidente, alguien que les escuchaba, alguien con quien podían hablar abiertamente de su relación.

Cuando ambos jóvenes finalizaron, algo sonrojados y nerviosos (habían dejado salir más cosas de las que planearon), la habitación se sumergió en un gran silencio. Rei estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía meditar. Cuando los abrió, suspiró y miró a su hijo menor.

—Shoto —comenzó—, entiendo tus inseguridades en torno a... Eiji —dijo aquel nombre con un deje de desprecio—. Pero no debes dejar que ese hombre influya de esa forma en tus acciones. No te prives de la felicidad.

—No lo hago —dijo él tras un momento de silencio—. Pensé que nunca podría ser feliz. Me mentalicé en eso y creé una muralla de hielo que no me permitía ser feliz. Pero... —Hizo una pausa y ambas féminas quedaron expectantes, Shoto no se expresaba así nunca (a excepción de su declaración amorosa)—. Pero sin que yo me diera cuenta, esa muralla se fue debilitando cuando ingresé en la UA e interactué con mis compañeros. Yaoyorozu terminó de derrumbarla haciendo que sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido... —Su mano buscó instintivamente la de ella, quien devolvió el gesto con gusto—. Empecé a ser feliz sin saberlo y... —Miró a su madre a los ojos. Ella se asombró ante la ferocidad que había en ellos—. Y pensé en cuando mi padre me arrebató la poca felicidad que tuve de niño y no quise que pasara lo mismo con esto... —Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amada, sin hacerle daño, y cerró su otra mano con fuerza formando un puño—. De repente quise luchar por mi felicidad y la de Yaoyorozu y no quería que él arruinara esto...

Cuando él finalizó sus palabras, la sala se inundó de un gran silencio. Tanto Momo como Rei estaban impactadas ante la declaración del muchacho.

—Todoroki-kun... —A la pelinegra le brillaban los ojos y sentía que algunas lágrimas de emoción querían escapar de ellos.

Él se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.

La albina miró emocionada a su hijo.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Shoto. Lograste lo que to no pude: ser feliz aún con ese hombre a tu espalda.

—¡Pero no fue tu culpa! —exclamó él sorprendiendo a su novia, mas su madre parecía acostumbrada a la situación.

—Ya lo sé, Shoto. Ya lo sé.

El ambiente se tensó un momento y Momo intercalaba su mirada nerviosa entre su novio y la madre de éste.

—¡Bueno! Hablemos de otra cosa —dijo la albina rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio—. No puedo evitar darme cuenta que no se llaman por su nombre.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente ante la afirmación de la mujer y se miraron.

—B-Bueno...

—Nosotros...

La mujer miraba enternecida la actitud de ambos.

— _Estoy tan feliz por ti, Shoto..._

—¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Son pareja, deberían llamarse por su nombre. —Rei metía aún más la cizaña y observaba entretenida las acciones de los jóvenes.

—Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo —dijo la Yaoyorozu cohibida.

—Momo...

Ambas féminas miraron sorprendidas al de cabello bicolor. La albina sonreía y Momo sentía que podría fallecer en ese mismo momento.

— _Dijo mi nombre..._ —Se sentía dichosa al escuchar su nombre con la profunda voz de su novio.

Dirigió su mirada al Todoroki y tomó aire.

—Shoto... —La palabra que salió de sus labios llenó de calidez al otro. Los únicos que lo llamaban por su nombre eran sus hermanos, su madre y su padre, pero nunca se había sentido tan a gusto por su primer nombre como cuando lo dijo la suave y cálida voz de su novia— ...san.

Y la burbuja pareció romperse cuando la pelinegra agregó aquel molesto honorífico (el cual había creído que se había eliminado cuando ella comenzó a llamarlo "Todoroki-kun").

—Oh, vamos cariño. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

La Yaoyorozu miró a la albina y volvió a ver a su novio.

—Sh-Shoto-kun. —Ahora si que el joven se sentía en el cielo.

Rei asintió satisfecha.

* * *

El horario de visitas terminó y tuvieron que marcharse, pero antes de eso, la Todoroki pidió un momento a solas con Momo.

—Nunca había visto a Shoto tan feliz. —Comenzó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Por favor, cuida de él.

La pelinegra le sonrió de vuelta.

—No se preocupe por eso, Rei-san.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación, donde Shoto esperaba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo.

—Ven cuando quieras a visitarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y tras despedirse de su hijo con un largo abrazo, ambos jóvenes salieron del hospital.

— _Cuida bien de ella, Shoto._ —Le había susurrado su madre en el abrazo.

— _No hace falta que lo pidas._ —Le había respondido él.

* * *

—E-Entonces... —dijo la pelinegra sonrojada en la puerta de su habitación— Adiós... Shoto-kun.

Y Todoroki sintió que un calor intenso lo llenó agradablemente. Su nombre nunca le había parecido tan dulce.

—Adiós, Momo. —Y sintió como el nombre de su amada retumbaba en su cabeza tras mencionarlo.

Se dieron un corto beso de despedida y se marcharon a dormir.

Cuando ya estaba acostado, Shoto tomó su celular y abrió la galería. Allí estaban. Su madre y su novia habían estado tan concentradas en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que el bicolor había sacado algunas fotos de ellas. Él sonrió al ver una donde ambas reían, ajenas a las acciones del chico.

Su vista fue interrumpida por su mensaje nocturno. Se les había hecho costumbre el mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches al otro, pero éste era diferente a las anteriores.

 _Buenas noches, Shoto-kun._

 _Que duermas bien._

Ahí estaba de nuevo su nombre. Tal vez fuera sólo un mensaje, pero lo había leído con _su_ voz.

Sonrío.

 _Buenas noches._

 _Duerme bien, Momo._

* * *

 ** _WA_**

 ** _SA_**

 ** _PO_**

 ** _PIPOOOOLLLLL!_**

 **Por qué tan animada? Porque me acabo de enterar de que mañana no tengo clases y puedo editar hoy (2/8) los capítulos del el viernes y el sábado.**

 **Coooooomo les va?**

 **Espero que bien en este maratón**

 **(Aunque cuando estoy escribiendo esto no subí ni el primer capítulo de éste)**

 **Y algunos se preguntarán ¿Por qué el maratón?**

 ** _No preguntes, sólo gózalo._**

 **Ahre**

 **Porque el capítulo anterior (como habrán notado) y el siguiente (como van a notar) son más cortos de lo usual.**

 **Éste es el más largo del maratón.**

 **Y ahora: hablemos del fic.**

 **No sabía muy bien cómo relatar la personalidad de Rei Todoroki (porque en el anime aparece 5 segundos y no estoy leyendo el manga) pero creo que estoy satisfecha con el resultado que logré.**

 **Los chicos cada vez unen más sus lazos y eso, como pueden ver, los hace más tiernos.**

 **Ahre.**

 **El final de Warm moments se acerca y no puedo dejar de pensar en él... :'/**

 ** _Y..._**

 ** _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A Toffis POR EL REVIEW Y EL AMORS!_**

 **Pero bueno, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente:**

 _ **"Primera vez"**_

 **Sip, tal y como se imaginan.**

 _ **Advertencia: Lime ¬w¬**_

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	8. Primera vez

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Este capítulo debería subirse el día sábado 4/8, para respetar el maratón de "3 días, 3 capítulos". En Argentina ya es sábado, así que debería estar bien, pero no se cómo afectará la diferencia horaria en otros países... Es que no sabía si hoy a la tarde iba a poder subirlo, así que decidí hacerlo ahora.**

 **Sin más aclaraciones, corto acá estas mini-notas de autor. El resto lo digo abajo.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Lime._**

* * *

 _—Esto es normal... somos dos adolescentes, estamos saliendo, las hormonas están alborotadas. Nos exploramos, pensamos en el otro... Un gran porcentaje de las parejas tiene relaciones antes del matrimonio... Entonces... ¿Por qué pienso que algo está mal?..._

Esto es lo que Yaoyorozu Momo pensaba en aquel momento... o al menos intentaba pensar mientras la lengua de su novio pasaba por el valle entre sus pechos, a la vez que intentaba no dejar salir aquellos sonidos obscenos de sus labios.

 _—Pero... Se siente tan bien..._

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Simple. Estaban de vacaciones de la escuela y les habían dejado irse a sus casas. Los padres de la chica no se encontraban y ella había invitado a su novio a pasar el rato en su casa. Todo estaba bien, hacía frío y fueron a descansar un poco a la habitación de la chica. Se recostaron muy cerca para no tener frío y... se pusieron un poco cariñosos. Nunca habían llegado a más que algunos besos subidos de tono y alguna caricia atrevida, pero, por alguna razón, ambos habían logrado entrar en calor con el ambiente. Las caricias fueron cada vez más atrevidas y los besos más húmedos. La ropa fue estorbando y las manos traviesas e inexpertas de Todoroki exploraban debajo de la camisa de la chica a la vez que ésta sujetaba los cabellos de su novio mientras se besaban con fiereza.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y algo inseguros, pero una especie de instinto les decía que hacer.

—Esta es... —Comenzó a decir el bicolor algo agitado sobre los labios de la otra—. Mi primera vez... No se cómo debería ser...

—También es mi primera vez... —suspiró ella— Así que deberemos aprender solos...

Ambos tenían descubierta la parte superior de su torso. Ella con más vergüenza que él, habiéndose rendido a cubrirse sus pechos, que eran atendidos por el inexperto Todoroki.

—Alguna vez escuché que la primera vez de las chicas pude... doler —dijo el deteniendo sus besos—. No quiero hacerte daño... Tampoco quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras...

Ella lo besó suave y lentamente en los labios.

—Quiero esto, y tú también —le dijo suavemente—. Y se que no me harás daño si no quieres.

 _Él sólo confió en sus palabras y se dejaron llevar._

 _Las caricias, las embestidas, los gemidos, los suspiros. Esa tarde se volvieron uno._

 _Esa tarde, hicieron el amor._

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de un celular. Le había llegado un mensaje. Al intentar alcanzarlo, notó que no estaba sólo en esa cama... y que esa no era su cama. La chica desnuda recostada sobre su pecho confirmaba que los sucesos que había imaginado parte de un sueño (un maravilloso sueño, cabe decir), habían pasado realmente. Y se sonrojó. Había sido algo extraño, incómodo y placentero a la vez.

El celular volvió a sonar e intentó alcanzarlo sin despertar a su novia. Logró su misión y abrió el mensaje.

 ** _¿Dónde estás?_**

Decía el mensaje que su hermana había mandado. Se fijó la hora y a dio cuenta que eran las 23hs. _Sí que habían dormido._

 _Estoy en lo de un compañero, estudiando. Su madre me invitó a quedarme esta noche y acepté._ _Lamento preocuparte._

Terminó de escribir y casi al instante recibió la respuesta.

 ** _Debes avisar primero, Shoto. Me preocupaste._**

Todoroki leyó el mensaje y se sintió un poco culpable.

 _Lo siento._

 ** _No te preocupes, ya pasó. Vuelve mañana temprano._**

 ** _Buenas noches._**

 _Buenas noches._

Dejó el celular en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y vio que allí también estaba aquella cámara de instantáneas. Volteó a ver a su amada. Estaba despeinada y, a sus ojos, más bella que nunca. Este momento merecía una fotografía.

Así que, nuevamente, con cuidado tomó el aparato y estiró su brazo para que ambos entrasen en la foto. Presionó el botón y se encegueció un momento. La fotografía cayó y Todoroki la vio. Había salido con los ojos cerrados, pero no importaba. Extendió su brazo nuevamente y volvió a tomar otra foto, pero ésta era para él, enfocando solamente a Momo. Habiendo revisado la foto y viendo que estaba perfecta, dejó ambas fotos y la cámara en la mesita de noche. Volvió a dormirse junto a ella, acunándose en el calor que le daba.

* * *

 _Horas después, Momo se despertaría con un peso extra en su cintura. El brazo de su novio se aferraría a ella, ambos desnudos en su cama. Ella se sonrojaría e intentaría moverse, pero el amagaría a despertarse, así que se quedaría quieta y se volvería a dormir. Ya vería como terminaba esto en la mañana siguiente._

* * *

 _ **HEY**_

 _ **PIPOL**_

 _ **NINONINONAAAA**_

 **Perdón, me acordé de una canción :v**

 **Bueno, de este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir...**

 **Lo tengo escrito desde hace MUCHÍSIMO tiempo.**

 **Y nada más.**

 **No me sentía capaz de hacer un lemmon...**

 **¿Alguien me explica cómo es que una ficker de 16 años, soltera y más virgen que María puede escribir cosas como esta?**

 **Bueno, yo no me quejo, ustedes no se quejan ;v**

 **Con este lime finaliza el maratón.**

 **Aunque yo ya tenía los capítulos escritos y sólo era cuestión de subirlos.**

 **Es más, este capítulo lo estoy corrigiendo y editando el mismo día que corregí el anterior y el mismo día que subí el primer capítulo del maratón...**

 **jsafdnjdsbfs**

 **No se que que más agregar...**

 **¡Gracias a MonstaD por su review y sus ánimos!**

 **Le iba a responder por privado pero tenía desactivados los PM...**

 **Y ahora, la parte triste.**

 **El próximo capítulo que suba va a ser el último de _Warm moments..._**

 **Vamos a dejar el cariño y el fluff para comenzar con _...Cold moments_ y con la sad life y el angst.**

 **TT^TT No quiero...**

 **Y para los que tampoco quieran, voy a subir un fic llamado "A long life with you", que va a tratar de un futuro alternativo sin angst y cambiando el final de "Irreparable"**

 **Pero ya explicaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo, que no se bien cuando subiré.**

 **Seguramente tarde porque quiero hacerlo bien y quiero hacerlo especial.**

 **Además de que las semanas que vienen las tengo llenas de trabajos y exámenes**

 **Peeeero ya tengo el principio hecho.**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:**

 _ **Primer aniversario.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	9. Primer aniversario

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Andersen Desire.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por estar desde el principio.**_

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: L_** ** _emmon suave._**

* * *

 **Palabras: 4716.**

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo se despertó gracias al sonido de su alarma. Se desperezó y bostezó mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos tratando de terminar de despertarse. Apagó el molesto sonido y observó el almanaque que tenía en su pared. Todo el sueño que tenía se desvaneció cuando vio la fecha.

— _Es hoy..._

La pelinegra brillaba tanto que el mismísimo Aoyama se sentiría ofendido. Con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, se preparó para el día. Se cambió, se peinó, lavó sus dientes y bajó a desayunar.

Cuando presionó el botón del ascensor e ingresó a él, una mano le detuvo y se posó en sus ojos, tapándolos, a la vez que sentía cómo unos labios familiares se posaban sobre los suyos. La puerta del ascensor se cerró y el otro individuo presionó el botón para que nadie más pudiese ingresar. Ella devolvió el beso gustosa mientras que sentía como sus ojos eran destapados (daba igual, los tenía cerrados) y dos manos se posaban en su cintura, acercándola a él.

—Shoto-kun... —susurró sobre los labios ajenos tras finalizar el lago beso.

—Me reconociste... —también susurró el otro aún sin abrir los ojos.

—No besaría a nadie que no sea mi novio. —Se rió la pelinegra y él la calló con un beso.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y ella fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Feliz aniversario, Shoto-kun.

—Feliz aniversario, Momo.

Y se besaron una vez más antes de salir del ascensor.

* * *

—Te ves rara, Momo. —Fue lo que pensaban todas y lo que Jirou expuso.

—¿Rara? —Definitivamente, lo que menos tenía en mente era el cómo le veían sus amigas. Únicamente pensaba en cómo podía dejar de sonreír.

—Si... Es como si... —comenzó Uraraka—. Como si estuvieras muy... muy feliz.

La pelinegra detuvo los palillos que se dirigían con arroz a su boca y paseó su mirada sobre sus amigas. _¿Qué tendrían los almuerzos que siempre solían interrogarle?_

—En realidad... —comenzó a hablar con parsimonia ante las expectantes miradas de sus amigas—. Si, estoy muy feliz. No tengo porqué mentirles.

Las otras quedaron aún más confundidas. Nunca pensaron que la pelinegra respondería eso. En cambio, la Yaoyorozu simplemente continuó con su almuerzo como si nada. No quería inventar una tonta excusa y mentirle a sus amigas, ya llevaba un año haciéndolo y no le gustaba para nada. _Pero hoy... era diferente._

—¿Y por qué es que estás tan feliz? —preguntó Ashido curiosa.

—Es un secreto. — _Si, aún lo era y no podía revelarlo._

—¿Será algún chico, acaso? —Siguió insistiendo la rosada.

Para sorpresa de todas, Momo se sonrojó y sonrió. _¿Qué diría?_

—Tal vez.

Esas palabras sólo empeoraron la situación, pero no diría nada más. Ni aunque sintiera las miradas expectantes y sorprendidas de Uraraka y Asui, ni aunque Jirou haya quedado en shock, ni aunque Ashido y Hagakure la zarandearan para sacarle información. Ella no diría nada.

 _Un buen rato después, las dos últimas se rendirían y todas continuarían con su almuerzo._

* * *

—Les llamaré de a dos y les entregaré los resultados de sus últimos exámenes. Empezaré por las mejores notas a las peores y conversaremos respecto a ellas en la sala de profesores. Después de eso, se retirarán a los dormitorios. —Aizawa hablaba a sus alumnos, quienes observaban atentos a su profesor (algunos callados y derechos, otros llorando en silencio)—. Así que comenzaré por... Yaoyorozu Momo y Todoroki Shoto.

* * *

Ambos se dirigían a los dormitorios. En cuanto ingresaron, se vieron solos en la edificación.

 _—La verdad es que no tengo que resaltar ningún error, dos exámenes impecables. —Habló Aizawa en la sala de profesores—. El resto de la clase tuvo algunos errores en común, así que se extenderá bastante._ — _Hablaba con tono cansado mientras que los dos jóvenes agradecían las sesiones de estudio-besos._

La charla con su profesor les transmitió un mensaje claro: _Estarían solos un buen rato._ Y lejos de disgustarle, la situación alegró a la pareja.

—¿Vamos a tu cuarto o al mío? —Preguntó Todoroki mientras comía uno de los sandwiches que habían hecho para saciar el hambre.

—Vayamos al tuyo, si no hay inconveniente. Hay más espacio allí —le respondió la chica—. Pero primero debo buscar algo del mío.

Él asintió.

—Mientras, aprovecharé para acomodar un poco.

—Está bien —dijo ella tras dar su último bocado— ¿Quieres que lleve algo de mi habitación?

—¿Aún tienes nuestras fotos?

Ella dudó un segundo ante la incógnita.

—Si, aún las tengo.

—Llévalas.

Momo aceptó sin saber los planes de su pareja.

—¿Algo más?

—Si, a mi linda novia.

Ella se sonrojó.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de él, aún con sus uniformes escolares (no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar solos y no querían arriesgarse a perder tiempo).

—Y-Yo... —Ella rompió el silencio de forma nerviosa—. Te hice algo, pero... no sé si te gustará. —Sacó un paquete que había escondido detrás de su espalda y se lo extendió—. F-Feliz aniversario, Shoto-kun.

Él se sorprendió y lo tomó. Abrió el paquete lentamente, miró el contenido y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

—Esto es..

—Pensé que... sería algo lindo.

El bicolor sacó la mamushka que había dentro del paquete. Era un poco más grande que su mano. No era igual a la que la pelinegra había hecho en su pelea contra Aizawa. No se parecía a ella, se parecía a él.

—A-Ábrela. —Le pidió sonrojada y nerviosa.

Él siguió sus órdenes y lo hizo. Dentro de esa, había uno más pequeño, dentro de éste, había una pequeña parecida a Momo, y dentro de ésta, una más pequeña. Cuando abrió la última, se llevó una gran sorpresa. No había otra muñeca, había una pequeña placa de madera pintada a mano con un único kanji:

 _Aishiteru_

Todoroki perdió el aire y dirigió su atónita mirada a su novia, quien tapaba con sus manos su sonrojado rostro.

—Momo...

Ella se tensó y se encogió en su lugar.

—Yo... No tenía el valor para decírtelo en persona...

Si, nunca se habían dicho esas palabras. Los "Te quiero" no faltaban, pero "Te amo" era otro nivel.

La pelinegra sintió que las manos de su novio tomaban las suyas y las apartaban de su rostro. Sucesivamente, los labios del bicolor se posaban en los suyos, suave y dulcemente. Ella abrió ampliamente sus ojos para cerrarlos y corresponder gustosa al beso.

Fue un beso largo y rebosante de amor y dulzura. Se separaron lentamente y él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Te amo... —Soltó suavemente, casi como un susurro. La grave voz del chico se infiltró en los oídos de Momo, llenándolos del amor que Shoto transmitió con esas palabras.

—Yo... —Comenzó a decir ella lentamente— Yo también te amo, Shoto-kun... —La cara de la chica bien podía asemejarse a un tomate maduro.

Él volvió a sonreír y la besó nuevamente.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti. —Y se levantó de su lugar para buscar algo en un mueble.

Era un paquete rectangular, envuelto en papel de regalo. A vista y tacto, parecía un libro; pero, en cuanto la pelinegra comenzó a desenvolverlo con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que no era un simple libro. Era un álbum de fotos.

En la tapa, tenía una etiqueta para ponerle un nombre. Era ancho, aterciopelado y de un color rojo oscuro. De su interior se deslizó un sobre.

—Ábrelo. —Le pidió él, asemejándose a lo que la misma Momo le había pedido minutos atrás. Ella asintió y descubrió el interior del sobre. Fotos—. Imprimí algunas fotos que yo tenía.

Ella acarició la aterciopelada tapa del álbum y abrió el sobre de fotos.

 _Su primera cita._

 _Una visita a la casa de ella._

 _Ellos en la UA._

 _Visitando a la madre de Shoto._

 _Otra cita._

No eran muchas, pero eran invaluables.

—El día en el que nos declaramos —comenzó a hablar el joven—, dijiste que querías atesorar aquel momento. Allí sacamos la foto de el comienzo, y a esa foto le siguieron muchas. —Todoroki sonreía levemente ante el recuerdo y la miró a los ojos—. Pensé en que teníamos esos momentos cálidos en nuestra memoria, pero que sería lindo tenerlos todos en el mismo lugar.

Momo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Dejó a un lado las fotos y el álbum y, sin poder controlar sus impulsos, se arrojó a los brazos y pecho del bicolor. Si no hubiesen estado arrodillados en el suelo, ambos hubieran caído estrepitosamente.

Todoroki tomó a su novia por la cintura a la vez que correspondía el beso que su pelinegra le brindaba.

—Shoto-kun... —Susurró ella sobre los labios del joven. Él, le hizo callar con un beso que, eventualmente, aumentó su temperatura y voracidad.

Estaban besándose salvajemente, ahora recostados en el suelo. Las manos de la Yaoyorozu subían y bajaban de los cabellos hasta la amplia espalda de su novio (ambos habían crecido durante ese año). En cambio, las traviesas y hambrientas manos del Todoroki exploraban los muslos de la chica, internándose bajo la falda de la misma y apretando su trasero.

—¡Shoto! —Un pequeño grito de sorpresa se escapó de la chica. Éste sólo encendió aún más al bicolor, quien volvía a posar sus labios en los opuestos y encendía un beso salvaje.

La ropa fue estorbando y voló por la habitación en todas direcciones.

Shoto besaba y marcaba el cuerpo desnudo y jadeante de su novia. Todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Los lugares que él amaba y que a ella no le gustaban. Besaba amándola y amando cada parte de ella.

Besó su frente, bajó y besó sus párpados. Besó la punta de su fina nariz y después besó sus labios. Hizo un camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Bajó por su cuello hasta su clavícula. El camino siguió por ahí hasta su hombro y volvió a bajar para llegar a sus pechos.

Sus pechos. La parte de la anatomía de su novia que la mayoría del público masculino aclamaba. Él besó el valle entre sus pechos, luego los besó las cumbres de estos, haciendo jadear a la chica.

Bajó aún más hasta llegar a su vientre. Besó está parte de su cuerpo con más ternura. Ella, en ocasiones, se sentía insegura en torno al volumen de su abdomen. No era plano como el estereotipo aclamado, no era como la mayoría de las chicas que conocía. Era algo rollizo, para poder tener los lípidos necesarios para la utilización de su kosei. Ella lo sabía, pero a veces su autoestima no le ayudaba.

Besó ese vientre rollizo con amor y ternura, porque amaba ese mullido lugar que le era ideal para recostarse. Lo besó varias veces y bajó a su ombligo. Besó éste y siguió bajando lentamente, dejando un sendero de besos que hacían que la joven se tensara poco a poco, a sabiendas de los que venía.

El camino de desvió a sus piernas y besó la cara interna de sus muslos, haciendo suspirar a la chica. Subió un poco más y encontró el final del recorrido.

Momo arqueo su espalda al sentir la boca de su novio en esa parte de su anatomía. Él la atendió gustoso hasta que la chica llegó al clímax.

—Sh-Shoto-kun... —suspiró jadeante la pelinegra mientras que su novio se relamía los labios, saboreando aún el interior de ella— T-Te necesito...

Él no se hizo esperar y se hizo uno con ella, amable y dulcemente, transmitiéndose lo que sentían . Momo alcanzó el clímax nuevamente a la vez que él. Unos minutos después, de separaron y se recostaron uno al lado del otro.

—Te amo, Shoto-kun. —Dijo ella recostada en su pecho.

—Yo también, Momo.

Así se mantuvieron unos minutos en la misma posición, gozando el tranquilo silencio. Todoroki peinaba y acariciaba el negro cabello de la chica y ella se dejaba mimar.

—¿Shoto-kun? —dijo ella suavemente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que lo nuestro durará, o se marchitará? —La voz de Momo temblaba.

Esa pregunta descolocó al bicolor, quien cesó las caricias mientras que la chica se acomodaba para poder verle a la cara.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Es que... —Su voz se quebraba a medida que hablaba—. He escuchado que cuando una relación llega al año, todo se vuelve monótono y ésta desaparece... —Había ocultado nuevamente su rostro en el desnudo pecho del otro y aguantaba las lágrimas.

Todoroki suspiró y volvió a acariciar el cabello de su novia. Las inseguridades de Momo la perseguían cada tanto.

—¿Dudas de nosotros? —Preguntó suavemente.

—No... Pero... —Las lágrimas al fin habían desbordado y los ojos negros buscaron los heterocromáticos— ¿Y si algún día te aburro y te vas? ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si-

El chico posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de la otra, logrando que ésta guardara silencio.

—La única razón por la que me iría de tu lado —habló asustando a la joven—, sería si tú me lo pides.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Momo. Él siguió hablando para explicarse.

—Si tú, algún día, sientes que nuestra relación no te hace feliz, que alguien más lo hace, y quieres que esta relación finalice, yo aceptaré. —Su expresión seria abrumaba a la pelinegra—. Obviamente, no lo haría sin luchar o resistirme, porque no quiero apartarme de tu lado y no me imagino un futuro sin ti. Pero, si en verdad romper te haría feliz, lo aceptaría. Porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad, aunque me rompa el corazón. Si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy, Momo. No lo olvides.

La Yaoyorozu lloraba en silencio mientras observaba a su novio y sus inseguridades se esfumaron cuando éste comenzó a secar sus lágrimas y besó sus labios con ternura.

—No sé cómo es que dudo de esta forma... —Dijo al final, más tranquila—. Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme un futuro sin ti... Hemos vivido tantos momentos cálidos que no podría imaginarme con nadie más...

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron ampliamente al analizar lo que acababa de decir. Se levantó de su lugar, dejando una sensación de frío a su novio (sensación que desapareció cuando observó la imagen que su novia le estaba brindado de su trasero).

Volvió al poco tiempo con el álbum y los dos sobres de fotografías, las que trajo ella y las que le regaló él. Se sentó junto a su novio en el suelo (ambos desnudos aún) y los tapó con una frazada que había junto a ellos. Posó el álbum en sus piernas y creó una pluma de su pecho.

—Se me ocurrió un nombre para éste pequeño. —Lo decía tan emocionada que Todoroki no podía terminar de procesar el qué acababa de pasar—. Todas las fotos que tenemos son de los cálidos momentos que hemos vivido, así que... —Y comenzó a escribir con una hermosa caligrafía la etiqueta de la portada:

 _Our warm moments_

Le mostró orgullosa y sonriente la portada de éste.

—¿Te gusta?

Él asintió.

—Mucho. —Y él la besó en los labios.

—¡Bien! Vamos a completarlo. —Momo tomó ambos sobres de fotografías y seleccionó el que ella había traído.

Sacó la primera foto y la contempló, él también observó aquella foto. No era una fotografía cualquiera, no. Esa fotografía también cumplía un año ése mismo día. Era, en efecto, la foto de El comienzo, el día en el que declararon sus sentimientos y que todo comenzó. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese día. Habían crecido y madurado. Habían pasado de ser de la clase 1-A a ser de la 2-A. Había pasado otro Festival Deportivo, en el cual Momo terminó en una mejor posición, logrando superar el trauma que le había dejado el festival anterior. Habían progresado como héroes, como humanos y como pareja.

Momo procedió a colocarla en el medio de la primera página (tenía un pegamento para colocar las fotografías a gusto).

Después de observar la primera página con devoción, las siguientes fotografías no se hicieron esperar. Rápidamente, el álbum se fue llenando de preciosos recuerdos a la vez que los jóvenes recordaban las historias detrás de cada imagen.

 _Su primera cita en el parque de diversiones._ Todoroki sorprendió a la pelinegra con una foto de ella en la noria viendo el paisaje.

 _Ellos en los dormitorios._ Fotos sorpresa que se sacaban cada tanto.

 _Cuando visitaron a la madre del bicolor juntos por primera vez._ Shoto volvió a sorprender a Momo con una foto de ella y la señora Todoroki conversando. Debajo de ésta, cada uno escribió el nombre del otro. _Fue la primera vez que se llamaron por sus nombres._

 _Otra cita, esta vez en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo._ Y otra foto de una sonrojada y molesta Momo reclamándole al chico que deje de sacarle fotos y que le ayudara a levantarse del resbaloso suelo.

 _Fotos de ellos besándose._

 _Fotos de ellos en la pequeña y privada fiesta de cumpleaños que Momo le había hecho a Todoroki._ La camisa que le había regalado seguía en el armario de él.

 _Ellos en la habitación de ella en el cumpleaños de la misma._ El collar que él le había regalado estaba en la mesa de noche de ella.

 _Una única foto de ellos en la cama de ella, después de su primera vez._ Ella se sonrojó al ver esta foto. Ambos desnudos tapados por las sábanas, ella dormida y despeinada y él con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo la cámara.

—¿En qué momento sacaste esta foto?

—Mi hermana me había mandado un mensaje y no pude evitar tomarte una foto mientras aún estaba despierto. —Todoroki hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ella observó sonrojada la imagen.

—E- ¿Es la única que sacaste? —preguntó nerviosa.

—También saqué una tuya, pero nunca saldrá a la luz.

Momo sintió que no iba a encontrar manera de hacer que el chico le diera la foto, así que no insistió.

Continuaron con las fotos hasta que no quedó ninguna.

—Creo que nos falta algo... —Shoto posó una mano en su barbilla y cerró los ojos—. Qué podrá ser...

Un flash hizo que abriera los ojos y mirase a su novia, quien sostenía una cámara de instantáneas.

—Nos faltan fotos de nuestro primer aniversario —respondió sonriente.

Y comenzaron a capturar el momento.

 _Shoto sosteniendo el regalo de Momo, un pequeño él en una mano y una pequeña ella en la otra._

 _Ella sosteniendo el álbum con una gran sonrisa._

 _Ellos sonriendo juntos._

 _Ella buscando su camisa del uniforme en algún lugar de la habitación._

 _Ella con una expresión de vergüenza (con la camisa puesta y sin cerrar) tratando de sacarle la cámara su novio._

—¡Shoto-kun! ¡Devuélveme la cámara!

Él sonrió desafiante.

—No quiero.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa.

—Dos pueden jugar. —Y creó otra cámara.

 _Todoroki en el suelo con una almohada en la cara._

 _Momo sacando una foto._

 _Shoto sacando una foto._

Y muchas fotos más de los dos gozando de el momento.

* * *

Ambos terminaron recostados después de la actividad. El álbum tenía nuevas páginas llenas de fotos y ellos tuvieron un buen tiempo de diversión junto al otro. Todoroki dormitaba con la cabeza reposando en el mullido vientre de su novia, mientras ésta acariciaba el cabello bicolor ajeno.

—Hoy fue un gran día, ¿no? —preguntó ella con un tono dulce y tranquilo.

—Si, así fue... —respondió él con un suspiro— Pero no sé si fue el mejor...

—¿El mejor?

—Si, no podría elegir uno solo... —Siguió hablando—. Hace unos años, no tenía un "El mejor día de mi vida" y, si hubiera tenido uno, sería uno de cuando era muy pequeño, antes de que manifestara mi kosei y mi madre era feliz... —suspiró abatido—. Hoy —Le dirigió la mirada como pudo, tratando de no salir de su zona de confort—, puedo incluso tomarme el gusto de no poder elegir uno entre todos los buenos días que he pasado...

Ella sonrió. Le hacía muy feliz el ver cómo había cambiado la situación de su novio.

—Y... ¿Cuáles serían esos días? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Bueno... —Dijo él tras pensarlo un poco—. El día en el hice las paces con mi madre, el día en el que te volviste mi novia, el día de nuestra primera cita, el día de nuestro primer beso, el día en el que me llamaste por mi nombre por primera vez, el día de nuestra primera vez... Creo que podría seguir... —Se incorporó y se ubicó totalmente sobre su novia, mirando los brillantes y emocionados ojos negros de la otra—. Cada día que paso contigo, es un día para considerar entre los mejores días de mi vida...

Todoroki hablaba muy cerca del rostro de la chica, en susurro. Terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó con amor.

—Shoto-kun... —suspiró ella; y, por un momento, se detuvo— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—No es que me moleste o algo por el estilo, pero... —Dudó un momento—. No puedo evitar pensar en la razón por la que siempre eres tan sincero conmigo.

Él casi no lo pensó.

—El día en el que nos declaramos, dijiste que querías que la persona que se te declarara fuera sincera contigo. Por eso.

Ella se congeló por un segundo.

 _Tiene que ser directo, sincero con sus sentimientos, que me diga lo que siente y cómo se siente..._

Momo sonrió ante el recuerdo y después rió por la razón de su novio. _Shoto si que siguió al pie de la letra lo que dije ese día._

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó él confundido.

—Por nada —le restó importancia ella—. Te amo, Shoto-kun.

Él le miró a los ojos y relajó su expresión. Esas palabras, salidas de los labios de su novia, le llenaban de gracia.

—Yo también te amo, Momo.

Se besaron y ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Shoto-kun?

—¿Si? —Él ya se había acomodado sobre su novia, sin aplastarla, con la cabeza reposando en el hombro de la pelinegra.

—¿Has pensado en el futuro? ¿En nosotros en el futuro?

El Todoroki se acomodó mejor en su sitio.

—Si, lo he hecho. —Su voz sonaba amortiguada por la posición— ¿Y tú?

Ella comenzó a mimar a su novio.

—También. —Cerró los ojos, internándose en sus pensamientos—. Nos imagino terminando la escuela, viviendo juntos, yendo a trabajar. Nos imagino en un futuro más lejano, profundizando nuestros vínculos. Puedo seguir imaginando más allá, en un futuro aún más lejano, pero prefiero que vivamos el presente. Ya podremos vivir el futuro mañana.

—Concuerdo contigo. —Y reincorporándose, Shoto se inclinó con intención de besar a su novia, mas un sonido les interrumpió.

—¿Eso es un celular? —preguntó el bicolor.

—Es el mío... ¿Quién será?

Momo salió de su cómoda posición y buscó su celular. La pantalla indicaba que quien llamaba era Jirou Kyoka.

—¿Hola? ¿Jirou-san? —Contestó la llamada.

— _¡Yaomomo! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?!_ —La voz de la otra sonaba agitada, también se escuchaban otras voces del otro lado de la línea.

—En los dormitorios —respondió tranquila mientras que volvía a sentarse junto a su novio—, ¿en dónde más podría estar?

— _Te buscamos en tu habitación, en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en los baños, ¡en todos lados!_

Fue en ese momento en el que la pelinegra analizó lo que estaba pasando. El resto de sus compañeros había vuelto a los dormitorios.

—E- Estoy en la habitación de Todoroki-san —respondió nerviosa.

— _¡Yaomomo está en la habitación de Todoroki!_

— _¡Que emocionante!_

— _¡_ _Hagan silencio,_ _ustedes dos!_

Definitivamente, había más de una persona escuchando la conversación. Momo había reconocido las voces de Hagakure y de Ashido.

— _Lamento eso, Yaomomo. Pero, ¿por qué estás allí?_

Ahora la parte difícil: encontrar una excusa creíble.

—Yo... Le pedí a Todoroki-san un libro que quería leer y me invitó a pasar. Después nos quedamos conversando un poco, eso es todo. —Bien, objetivo logrado—. Lamento haberles preocupado.

Mientras tanto, el bicolor observaba las expresiones de su novia.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro.

— _Está bien, no te preocupes._ —Contestó Jirou—. _De paso aprovecho a contarte que planeábamos ver una película antes de cenar. ¿Nos acompañas?_

Momo sonrió aliviada.

—Claro. Espera que dejo el libro en mi habitación y bajo.

— _¡Bien! Nos vemos al rato._

Y la llamada se cortó.

La pelinegra suspiró mientras se levantaba a buscar sus cosas.

—Cada vez es más complicado mantener nuestro secreto...

El bicolor la siguió con la mirada.

 _—¿Deberíamos ocultarlo?_

Aquella pregunta que su novia había hecho cuando habían comenzado a salir. Todo fue por aquellas inseguridades que el antiguo héroe Número dos le había inculcado a su hijo menor.

 _—Creo que podríamos... hasta que logre calmar las aguas..._

Y su respuesta.

Ya había pasado un año de esa conversación, mas no podía borrarla de su memoria. Fue una idea que surgió al temer por la reacción de las personas externas a la relación pero, en ese momento, el ver a su novia yendo y viniendo por la habitación buscando a dónde fue a parar su zapato derecho rápidamente para que nadie sospechase nada, le hizo reflexionar.

Darse de la mano o besarse en cualquier momento, tener citas sin preocuparse de entrar juntos al edificio, caminar por la calle sin miedo a que alguien les reconociera, ser libres. De todo eso se privaban al esconder su relación y a Todoroki no le gustaba.

Si bien su relación con su padre no había mejorado mucho en ese lapso de tiempo, podría decirse que ya no era tan aplastante. Shoto Todoroki sabía que si no daba ese paso, nunca podría avanzar completamente.

—¿Y si la hacemos pública?

Momo casi tropieza en cuanto escuchó esas palabras.

—Te refieres a...

—Si. —El bicolor sabía que ella había entendido a que se refería—. Creo que nos perdemos muchas cosas al ocultar lo nuestro. —Se levantó de su lugar y la tomó de los hombros— ¿Qué dices?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y besó a su novio.

—Hay que hacerlo.

Pero su sonrisa se borró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—¿Cómo lo tomarán todos? ¿Cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres?

Definitivamente, las inseguridades de Momo eran más fuertes que ella.

—No te preocupes —le dijo suavemente—. No tiene porqué ser hoy.

Ella suspiró aliviada y se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en mi cumpleaños?

Él lo pensó un momento y asintió.

—Está bien.

La Yaoyorozu volvió a sonreír y besó a su novio.

—Ahora debo bajar rápidamente, o las chicas subirán a buscarme.

Fueron juntos a la puerta. Momo tenía su nueva adquisición en sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Todoroki-san. —Sero justo había aparecido y tuvieron que habituarse a su papel. La pelinegra se despidió con una leve reverencia.

—No hay de qué, Yaoyorozu. —Shoto se quedó con las ganas del beso de despedida de su novia.

Sero se extrañó de ver a la chica allí, pero se limitó a saludar e ingresó a su habitación.

Al ver que el tercero no estaba, la pareja pudo dar su ansiado beso. Se despidieron de nuevo y se dirigieron a sus respectivos objetivos: Momo al ascensor para ir al piso inferior y Shoto volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Momo contemplaba el álbum de fotos que reposaba en su librería. Antes de acostarse, lo había hojeado y se dio cuenta de que habían llenado casi un cuarto de las páginas.

— _Son muchos momentos cálidos..._ —Fue su último pensamiento antes de que las ganas le superasen y tomara su celular para hablar con su novio.

* * *

 _Hoy fue un gran día._

Todoroki sonrió ante el mensaje de su novia.

 _Así es._

La mirada del bicolor se posó en la mamushka sobre uno de sus estantes.

 _Es hora de dormir, Shoto-kun._

 _No quiero. Eso hará que nuestro día termine._

 _Todos los días son nuestros._

Esas palabras provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

 _Buenas noches, Momo._

 _Buenas noches, Shoto-kun._

 _Te amo._

 _Yo también._

Y, tras leer ese mensaje, cerró los ojos y durmió.

Durmió y soñó. Soñó con muchas cosas: con su novia, con su madre, con su hermana y con sus compañeros. Mas ninguna parte de su sueño se comparaba con la parte en la que Momo se acercaba a él y le besaba y le amaba.

 _—Te amo, Shoto-kun. Nunca lo olvides. Y, aunque algún día no esté junto a ti, seguiré amándote a pesar de todo, en los momentos cálidos y en los momentos fríos._

* * *

 _ **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!**_

 **Que no se note mi emoción**

 **¡Cuanto tiempo!**

 **Jejeje... Un mes y tres días... Sep, eso es mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero les dije que iba a tardar... aunque no pensé que tanto...**

 **fdkfubakb**

 **Joder**

 **Primero voy a explicar bien mi tardanza y después todo lo relacionado con el fic. Por favor, quedensé hasta el final.**

 **Prrrrriemero antes que nada, estoy con un bajón de notas en física y tenía que ponerme bien las pilas para tener posibilidades de NO desaprobar la materia. Hoy cerraron las notas y me quedó un 7 ¡Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR ESO Y PORQUE APROBÉ EL ÚLTIMO EXAMEN QUE HICIMOS Y SADASDAD!**

 **Segundo. Mi objetivo para este capítulo, era superar las** **3012 palabras de "El comienzo", el primer capítulo y el más largo del fic hasta este. ¡Logré superar las 4000 palabras! asdkfbkdf**

 **Tercero... Falta de tiempo, medios e inspiración para escribir.**

 **Fin de las razones.**

 **Primero voy a hablar sobre este capítulo.**

 **afsdafegws**

 **Listo**

 **Ahre**

 **NO. Este capítulo fue un verdadero reto, pero me encantó escribirlo y me gustó mucho cómo quedó :3**

 **Me sorprendí con mi intento de lemmon... espero que les guste ;3**

 ***Suspiro de cansancio porque me estoy durmiendo ahre***

 **Voy a extrañar escribir tanto romance puro y dulce de ellos dos...**

 **Ahora, sobre el fic.**

 **Este... Es... Me duele decirlo.**

 **Este es el último capítulo de Warm moments... T-T**

 **Shoro.**

 **A partir del siguiente, ya es la segunda mitad, Cold moments.**

 **¿Por qué es tan importante que diga esto?**

 **Porque, a partir de este capítulo, es necesario que lean "Irreparable", la primera parte de lo que va a ser la triología "Irreparable". Además, con Cold moments llega todo lo sad y el que avisa no traiciona.**

 **Para quienes no quieran pasar por toda la angustia (tampoco es que te va a agarrar depresión, pero triste va a ser), les tengo buenas noticias.**

 **"A long life with you", la tercera parte de la triología, se va a basar en un universo paralelo en el que el final de "Irreparable" cambia (insisto, vayan a leer "Irreparable" si es que no lo hicieron)**

 **¿Cuándo voy a empezar a subir ALLWY?**

 **Para eso los necesito a ustedes, lectores.**

 **Existen dos opciones:**

 **Opción A** **: Termino con WMCM y después empiezo a subir ALLWY.**

 **Esta opción me parece las más conveniente, ya que me centraría en subir CM y no me retrasaría mucho con las actualizaciones. Además, mientras suba WMCM, voy a ir escribiendo capítulos de ALLWY, así que cuando comience a subir ésta, las actualizaciones (tal vez) sean más frecuentes al tener material escrito.**

 **Opción** **B : Subir ALLWY mientras termino con WMCM.**

 **En esta opción, las actualizaciones de ambos fics serían más pausadas, pero se podría ver el contraste de ambos finales.**

 **Bueno, la decisión la tomaré teniendo en cuenta sus opiniones, así que opinen.**

 **Y... Ahora...**

 ***Redoble de tambores***

 **REVIEWS  
**

 **Durante el maratón y después de éste, recibí más reviews, así que procederé a agradecer a:**

 **Aoinee, FearWolfBlue98, Riina-chan, Mr. chef, Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho, Toffis, MonstaD, Andersen Desire, TamaoTomate, TraviesaK64.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TRES CAPÍTULOS!**

 **¡No se olviden de comentar, que no muerdo!, cada comentario me motiva más a escribir y actualizar más rápido. Además, ya llegamos a los 30 comentarios, me pregunto cuanto tardaremos en llegar a los 40...**

 **De paso aprovecho a agradecer a los que me mandaron apoyo con mis estudios :'3 Los amo :'3 :'3**

 **afbsekfwbfkjwrb**

 **No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, pero ya tengo más de la mitad escrito...**

 **Aunque no prometo nada.**

 **Bueno... creo que eso sería todo... Tengo un café, un chocolate y varios capítulos de Fairy Tail esperándome, así que...**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Un abrazo gigante a todos!**

 **LOS ADORO!**

 ** _Se despide_**

 ** _Hati-chan_**


	10. Irreparable

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:  
**_ _ **Antes de leer este capítulo, es necesario leer**_ **"Irreparable" _, fic que se encuentra en mi perfil, para el entendimiento de la historia a partir de éste punto._**

* * *

 **Palabras: 1708.**

* * *

Caos.

Eso era lo que reinaba en las calles de la ciudad ante el ataque de un villano. No era parte de la Liga de Villanos; no, él actuaba bajo sus propios ideales. Utilizaba su kosei para crear soldados y hacer estragos en la ciudad.

Los alumnos de la UA habían sido designados a tratar con las víctimas y evacuar a los habitantes. Sin embargo, algunos habían sido arrastrados al campo de batalla.

El villano sólo vio adolescentes que estorbaban y que serían derrotados fácilmente. No había planeado que, de los jóvenes que estaban frente a él, una tendría el intelecto y la habilidad para descubrir su debilidad. No previó que sería derrotado de esa forma y no cabía en si de furia al ver cómo ella se acercaba y hablaba sonriente con el otro joven, a la vez que el resto de jóvenes de la escena se reunían con ellos. Su lógica comenzó a funcionar... _Si yo terminaré en prisión, ella no tiene porqué estar tan tranquila._

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, preparó su ataque y, antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, aquella lanza voló como un proyectil al pecho de la chica.

* * *

...

 _Era domingo por la tarde en los dormitorios de la UA. La mayoría del curso 2-A se encontraban viendo una película o pasando el tiempo, más existían excepciones que aprovechaban la tranquilidad de sus pisos._

 _Todoroki Shoto se sentía muy feliz en ese momento. Acariciando la desnuda espalda de su novia, cómodamente recostado en su habitación, sintiendo la respiración de ella._

 _Sube._

 _Baja._

 _Sube._

 _Baja._

 _El pecho de la chica marcaba un lento compás que demostraba su pacífico sueño._

 _Toda su paz fue interrumpida cuando una alarma sonó._

 ** _Estudiantes, se les solicita en el piso inferior. Alerta villano. Esto no es un simulacro._**

 ** _Repetimos, esto no es un simulacro._**

— _Maldita sea..._ — _Murmuró mientras que la chica en su pecho se despertaba con el alboroto._

— _Debemos bajar rápido. El resto estaba viendo una película abajo, así que faltamos nosotros._ — _Todoroki hablaba mientras se levantaban y se vestían con rapidez._

 _Cuando bajaron, se les explicó la situación y se les asignaron tareas, para después ir al lugar._

 _..._

* * *

Momo se acercó a su novio mientras los policías arrestaban al villano.

—Tuvimos mucha suerte... —dijo ella aún con algo de miedo por la situación vivida.

—Pero ya terminó. —El bicolor le hablaba dulcemente mientras la abrazaba—. Fuiste muy valiente, Momo. Además —se separó de ella—, nunca se me habría ocurrido ese plan.

Ella le sonrió.

—¡Yaomomo! ¡Todoroki! —Sus compañeros arribaron al lugar en el que se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

—Es impresionante que se hayan enfrentado solos al villano y lograran derrotarlo —decía Kaminari.

—¡Así es! ¡Son sorprendentes! —acotó Uraraka.

—En realidad, yo no hice nada —habló Todoroki, llamando la atención de sus compañeros—. Todo fue gracias a Yaoyorozu. —Ella se sonrojó.

—Fue trabajo en equipo, Todoroki-san —trató de aclarar ella.

—De todas formas, fue genial —dijo Kirishima emocionado.

Y se pusieron a hablar de lo que estuvieron haciendo, ignorando a la pareja.

 _—Se terminó, Shoto-kun..._

 _Todoroki dirigió la mirada a la chica que le hablaba y sonrió._

 _—Así es, Momo..._

 _Y sucedió._

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el ataque llegó y Momo salió volando por el impulso del proyectil.

 **Todoroki nunca olvidaría la expresión de confusión de la pelinegra cuando la lanza le atravesó. Tampoco olvidaría cuando dirigió sus temblorosas manos a su ropa y éstas se mancharon con la sangre de la pelinegra. _Y tampoco olvidaría aquellos hermosos y confundidos ojos negros apagándose, abandonando su vida._**

* * *

—¡Shoto! Que alivio... Estás bie- —Fuyumi Todoroki sabía que los estudiantes de la UA habían colaborado en el ataque del villano y se alegró en demasía cuando vio a su hermano llegar a la casa, mas al verlo manchado de sangre, sus palabras se detuvieron y comenzó a revisarlo, asustada. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de su pequeño hermano. Sus ojos no veían a ningún lado.

—Yo estoy bien... —dijo con voz ausente, esquivándola al entrar y dirigiéndose a la ducha—. Yo estoy bien...

Ya en la ducha, observaba el agua manchada de roja sangre correr. El agua caliente hacía que algunas de sus heridas ardieran, pero él ignoraba el dolor, aún viendo el agua ensangrentada correr y con la imagen de esos ojos perdiendo su brillo de vida. Tras unos minutos, salió del baño y se cambió para salir, con un minúsculo brillo de esperanza en su mirada perdida.

Cuando llegó al hospital y vio a todos llorando desconsolados y en shock, se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir del edificio. _Ya no había nada que pudiese hacer._

* * *

 _Los siguientes cuatro días fueron monótonos para el joven: estar acostado en su cama mirando el techo, levantándose solamente para ir al baño, sin dormir, sin comer, sin beber, sólo observar el techo. Su hermana, al ser comunicada de la situación trató varias veces hablar con él, mas ni una palabra salió de sus labios sin importar lo que dijera. Los gritos y las acciones de su padre fueron inútiles también. Lo único que logró sacarlo de esa habitación, fue la noticia que le dio su amigo peliverde en su última visita: el funeral de la joven se celebraría al día siguiente._

* * *

Todoroki abandonó su lugar en la periferia del cementerio y se dirigió con las manos en los bolsillos al lugar de la reciente tumba. Se había mantenido alejado durante la ceremonia, observando a lo lejos cómo el cajón de la joven era enterrado, sufriendo en soledad.

Mientras sus compañeros hablaban con los padres de su Momo, el bicolor observaba fijamente la tumba.

 _—Momo..._ _—_ pensaba, mientras miles de imágenes inundaban su mente. Fragmentos de memorias. Momentos cálidos vividos junto a la pelinegra.

 ** _—Te quiero, Yaoyorozu. Me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti._**

 ** _—De quien estaba... estoy enamorada... es de ti._**

 _Aquel cálido abrazo en aquel parque._

 ** _—Yo también te quiero, mucho._**

 _El comienzo de todo._

Cada imagen, cada recuerdo que pasaba, le golpeaba como un puñal en el pecho.

 _ **—¿Deberíamos ocultarlo?**_

 _ **—Creo que podríamos... hasta que logre calmar las aguas... Tú... ¿En serio estás de acuerdo?**_

 _ **—Si, claro. Yo estaré feliz mientras esté a tu lado.**_

 _El inicio de su secreto._

 _ **—¿Quieres... salir? A algún lado, no sé...**_

 _ **—C- Como una... ¿Cita?**_

 _ **—Si, se le podría llamar así.**_

 _ **—Me encantaría.**_

 _Su primera cita._

 ** _—Todoroki-kun..._**

 _Su voz, anhelante. El contacto de sus labios. La calidez de éste._

 _Su primer beso._

 ** _—Momo..._**

 ** _—Shoto...san._**

 ** _—Oh, vamos cariño. Puedes hacerlo mejor._**

 ** _—Sh-Shoto-kun._**

 _Su dulce voz llenándolo por completo._

 _La primera vez que se llamaron por sus nombres._

 ** _Las caricias, las embestidas, los gemidos, los suspiros. La tarde en la que se volvieron uno._**

 _Su primera vez._

 ** _—Feliz aniversario, Shoto-kun._**

 ** _—Feliz aniversario, Momo._**

 _Su... primer aniversario._

A partir de éste punto, Todoroki casi no podía contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Todas las emociones contenidas durante esos días, estaban a punto de explotar y destruir al joven.

 ** _—Te amo..._**

 ** _—Yo también te amo, Shoto-kun..._**

 _La primera vez que se dirigieron esas palabras._

 ** _—Sh-Shoto-kun..._**

 _La última vez que hicieron el amor._

 ** _—¿Crees que lo nuestro durará, o se marchitará?_**

 _Nunca más tendría que apaciguar las dudas de Momo, ni calmarla y consolarla cuando éstas le superaran._

 _ **—¿Por qué preguntas eso?**_

 _ **—He escuchado que cuando una relación llega al año, todo se vuelve monótono y ésta desaparece...**_

 _Las lágrimas de ella saliendo sin control, por el miedo de que su relación terminara._

 _—Tú no tuviste que sufrir el fin de ésto, Momo... —_ pensaba el bicolor mientras que dejaba salir unos hipidos.

 ** _—Porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad, aunque me rompa el corazón. Si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy, Momo. No lo olvides._**

 _Todoroki recordaba sus propias palabras con dolor._

 ** _—¿Shoto-kun?_**

 ** _—¿Si?_**

 ** _—¿Has pensado en el futuro? ¿En nosotros en el futuro?_**

 ** _—Si, lo he hecho._**

 _Lo había hecho._

 _Aunque no se lo dijo, él se había imaginado con ella, viviendo juntos, en su boda, con sus hijos..._

 _Shoto Todoroki nunca había sido tan feliz con alguien y no se imaginaba un futuro sin ella._

—T- Todoroki...¿kun? —No, el bicolor no escuchó a su compañero llamándole, pero sentía que alguien le observaba, así que volteó.

Miró a sus compañeros, todos observándolo con curiosidad y vio un fantasma entre ellos.

Vio a una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro suelto y de hermosos negros ojos. El bicolor abrió su boca para llamarle.

—Mo...mo...

Pero ella desapareció ni bien su voz ronca por el desuso la nombró. Y las lágrimas finalmente brotaron.

Volteó nuevamente a la tumba y volvió a recordar.

 ** _—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en mi cumpleaños?_**

 _Ella no iba a estar para su propio cumpleaños, a su lado, para finalmente dar a conocer su relación._

 _Ese momento que tanto había ansiado._

 _Él había sido el culpable de no poder disfrutar esa hermosa relación plenamente._

Se abrazó a si mismo, atravesando su ropa y clavando sus uñas en su carne, tratando de concentrarse en ese dolor y no en el que estaba sintiendo mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Cayó de rodillas mientras recordaba aquellos ojos negros, antes llenos de amor, perdiendo su brillo y su vida.

 ** _—Te amo, Shoto-kun. Nunca lo olvides. Y, aunque algún día no esté junto a ti, seguiré amándote a pesar de todo, en los momentos cálidos y en los momentos fríos._**

Tomó aire, tragando parte de sus lágrimas y dejó salir un grito de dolor puro, tratando de, así, aliviar su roto corazón.

—¡MOMO!

Sus gritos desgarraban su garganta y los corazones de sus compañeros presentes.

 _—Te amo, Shoto-kun._

Los sollozos del bicolor no cesaban y el cielo parecía acompañarlo en su pesar mientras sentía cómo la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

 _—Quiero estar contigo, no me dejes, por favor, Momo._

Ese pensamiento nublaba su mente mientras se lanzaba a la tierra húmeda y escarbaba con sus manos. Sintió a sus compañeros tratando de detenerlo, pero él seguía luchando.

De repente, toda fuerza le abandonó y sus compañeros le alejaron de la tumba.

— _Momo..._

Retumbaba en su cabeza mientras sentía que el mundo se oscurecía.

Sus sollozos y gemidos de dolor lo acompañaron aún cuando cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 _ **Hola, gente.**_

 _ **Acá Hati-chan, con un saludo depresivo.**_

 **JODER, NO.**

 **Bueno, creo que no hay que aclarar el hecho de que acabamos de presenciar la transición de _Warm moments_ a _Cold moments._**

 **Tuve un nudo en la garganta mientras escribía toda la última parte. Leí de nuevo los puntos más importantes de todos los capítulos de _Warm moments_ hasta ahora, y tenía las emociones a flor de piel mientras escribía a Todoroki en esa situación...**

 **Joder.**

 **Menos mal que _A long life with you_ va a existir...**

 **Y voy a hablas de ella más abajo.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decir que, lo más probable, es que vaya a existir un pequeño hiatus hasta el próximo capítulo. Tengo que organizar mis ideas para estructurar bien _Cold moments_. Va a ser como escribir un fanfic diferente.**

 **Adafdafsca.**

 **Ahora, sobre _A long life with you._**

 **La fecha que especulo para subir el pr** **imer capítulo es el 31/10. ¿Por qué matrioshka? Porque es mi fecha de aniversario de mi cuenta en (ya van a ser 3 años :o).**

 **Eso...**

 **¡Muchas gracias a MonstaD, sofihikarichan, Aoinee, Andersen Desire, Riina-chan, kopitro y TraviesaK64 por sus comentarios!**

 **Trato de responder todos los comentarios.**

 **TraviesaK64: A vos te respondo acá porque no tenés cuenta. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y la idea de ALLWY. Y lo que dijiste, de Wattpad: mi cuenta allá se llama HatiAndersen y no, no le dí permiso a nadie para subir esto allá; pero no encontré nada, así que si me das más datos, me ayudarías.**

 **¡Comenten sin miedo que no muerdo!**

 **¡Cada comentario me motiva a escribir aún más!**

 **Gracias a todos los lectores que me apoyan y aprovecho a hacer mención especial a Riina-chan. Te amodoro y pasen por "La creación delo fuego y del hielo", ALTO FIC Todomomo. Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios :3**

 **Bueno, sin más, me despido.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan.**_


	11. El despertar sin ti, Momo, fue extraño

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Especial "Etapas del duelo"**

 **Parte 1/5**

* * *

 **Palabras: 489**

* * *

 ** _Las etapas del duelo, son el recorrido que se transita para sanar la pérdida de un ser querido._**

* * *

 **La etapa de la negación.**

 ** _Negarse a sí mismo o al entorno que ha ocurrido la pérdida._**

* * *

Todoroki despertó confundido, sin saber en dónde se encontraba. Le dolían los ojos, la garganta y la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos le había sucedido?

El olor a antisépticos y desinfectantes terminó por despertarlo y se incorporó, sufriendo una puntada en la cabeza. Dirigió una de sus manos a su cabeza y fue ahí donde notó que tenía una intravenosa en el brazo. Observó a su alrededor y de dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, con algunas máquinas a su alrededor. Se preguntó el cómo había terminado allí y vio, sobre una silla, un traje formal.

Los recuerdos de lo que había vivido antes de caer inconsciente le asaltaron.

—Momo... —suspiró ante el doloroso recuerdo de su funeral.

—¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Despertaste! —La voz de una persona que acababa de ingresar a la habitación lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Midoriya... —Habló con voz ronca— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Un día —respondió, preocupado—. Tu hermana me dijo que no habías comido o dormido unos días, ¿estás bien?

Shoto se incorporó y miró de nuevo la ropa que estaba sobre la silla. Contempló sus manos, aún con tierra debajo de sus uñas y, por último, miró a su compañero.

—Yo estoy bien.

La respuesta no convenció al peliverde, pero éste no quiso insistir.

—Tú... —Midoriya comenzó a hablar para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado—. Tú te habías hecho muy cercano a Yaoyorozu-san, ¿no es así?

Todoroki pareció reaccionar ante el nombre de la chica y Deku lo notó. El bicolor había olvidado el hecho de que cuando colapsó en el cementerio, lo hizo en frente de sus compañeros.

Shoto cerró sus ojos y volvió a recostarse. Mojó sus labios secos y comenzó a hablar lentamente con voz suave.

—Nuestra relación... —El bicolor pensó en lo que diría. ¿Hablaba sobre su noviazgo? ¿Simulaba que era una simple amistad? ¿Le mentía a su amigo, quien esperaba con ansias la respuesta?—. Nuestra relación... No era de simple amistad.

El peliverde lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nosotros... —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sentía la mirada expectante del peliverde—. Nosotros teníamos mucho en común. Nos apoyábamos el uno con el otro, aún en los momentos más difíciles. —Shoto se incorporó con dificultad y abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo—. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas, Midoriya. Ella... —Dirigió su mirada a sus manos y dejó salir un suspiro—. Ella me cambió... Y ahora no está más.

La sala se sumió en un gran silencio. Izuku no quiso romperlo.

* * *

 **Todoroki sabía que ella no estaba más entre ellos.**

 _ **La negación había desaparecido en cuanto se quebró aquel día en el cementerio.**_

* * *

 _ **Hi! Pipol!**_

 **Acá está Hati-chan, regresando de este horrible hiatus accidental :(**

 **Lamento muchísimo el retraso. Tenía que organizar bien todo _Cold moments_ y se me complicó.**

 **Pero acá estoy :'3**

 **No tengo mucho que hablar sobre el capítulo. Es una especie de conexión entre Irraparable y el resto de capítulos...**

 **Algunos se preguntarán qué me refiero con el especial "Etapas del duelo". Bueno, va a ser cinco capítulos seguidos de las etapas del duelo: Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación.**

 **Estuve investigando bastante para escribir estos capítulos y v** **oy a poner pequeñas descripciones de cada etapa en cada capítulo.**

 **Ya están tooodos los capítulos escritos y, entre todos, suman como 5361 palabras, superando a "Primer Aniversario".**

 **No me voy a extender mucho así que...**

 **GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR!**

 **Monsta D, Elisthes, sofihikarichan y Riina-chan.**

 **¡MIL GRACIAS!**

 **Y YA SUPERAMOS LOS 40 REVIEWS!**

 **O POR DIOOOOOOS**

 **Mil gracias, de enserio.**

 **Comenten sin miedo que no muerdo ;3**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos pronto hoy o mañana en el siguiente capítulo:**

 **La etapa de la ira.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hat-chan.**_


	12. Y lo odié Me odié y odié a otros

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Especial "Etapas del duelo"**

 **Parte 2/5**

* * *

 **Palabras: 784**

* * *

 **La etapa de la ira**

 _ **Estado de descontento por no poder evitar la pérdida que sucede. Se buscan razones causales y culpabilidad.**_

* * *

—Ya termina este estúpido duelo, Shoto. Llorar no te servirá de nada. —Las palabras de Endeavor estaban golpeando fuertemente al bicolor y su hermana veía como su mirada se ensombrecía.

 _Después de haber recibido el alta, el bicolor había sido enviado a su casa. Según los médicos, el entorno familiar le podría hacer bien al "duelo psicológico" (así había sido descrito por sus síntomas) que estaba pasando el joven._

—Lo sé... —susurró.

—¿Qué dices? Habla alto, maldición.

—Que ¡Ya lo sé! —gritó sorprendiendo a los otros dos presentes.

—¡Cuida ese tono que soy tu padre!

—¡Eso también lo sé, maldita sea! —Shoto parecía estar estallando—. ¡Y sé que llorar no sirve de nada! ¡Que llorar no la traerá de nuevo a la vida! ¡Pero para tu información, no me paso el día llorando! ¡Maldita sea, lloré todo lo que tenía en su funeral, en el que fingí que estaba bien! ¡Pero no lo estaba! ¡No estoy bien, maldición! ¡Y deja de decir que deje de llorar por una simple compañera, que seremos héroes y que perderé más compañeros en el futuro! —Y se levantó de su silla, golpeando fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos— ¡Ella no era mi compañera! ¡Era mi novia, maldita sea!

Ambos espectadores se quedaron sin habla.

—¡Si! ¡Mi novia! ¡Así que tengo derecho a sentirme como una mierda por no haber podido protegerla y saber que nunca volverá! ¡Estuve con ella más de un año! ¡El mejor año de mi miserable vida! ¡Miserable por tu puta culpa! ¡Ella logró que pudiera ser feliz a pesar de todo! ¡Perdimos la oportunidad de hacer cosas en público por tu maldita culpa! ¡Por infundirme miedo y la sensación de que todo lo que me hace feliz desaparecerá de mi lado por ti! ¡Por miedo a que le harías daño! ¡A que le menospreciarías! Yo no quería eso... No quería que mi única posibilidad de ser feliz desapareciera... Yo... —su voz comenzó a temblar—. Yo no sabía lo que era amar a alguien hasta que la conocí... Yo la amaba tanto... Tanto que duele pensar en que ella no está aquí... —Volvió a sentarse y cubrió su rostro con sus manos ante la atenta mirada de los otros—. Maldición... —Se encogió más en si mismo—. ¡MALDICIÓN! —Gritó por última vez, levantándose bruscamente, haciendo que su silla cayera hacia atrás.

Se marchó a su habitación sin que nadie pudiera decir nada. Una vez allí, una mano se dirigió a la parte izquierda de su pecho y se aferró a su remera.

—Me duele, Momo...

Y vio su reflejo en un espejo de pared. Vio su miserable rostro y, sin pensarlo, golpeó aquel objeto destruyéndolo en mil pedazos. Le siguió una cajonera que terminó en el piso y varios muebles de su habitación. Sintió que golpeaban su puerta, pero un mueble cortaba el paso, así que no sería abierta fácilmente. Sus manos sangraban, mas no era suficiente como para detenerlo.

Cuando el lugar terminó como un desastre, Shoto se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Se sentó en el suelo y observó sus manos y brazos, arañados y lastimados.

—Todo es mi culpa...

La puerta de su habitación fue golpeada con suavidad.

—¿Shoto? —El joven escuchó la suave voz de su hermana del otro lado. Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer siguió hablando—. Entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero sabes que aquí estoy para ti.

Fuyumi se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ruidos de muebles arrastrándose y la puerta se entreabrió, dejando salir al joven. Shoto se acercó a su hermana y reposó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sorprendiendo en demasía a la chica. Ésta reaccionó acariciando el cabello de su hermano, tratando de brindarle apoyo moral.

—Podrías... —La voz del menor sonó ronca y suavemente—. ¿Podrías no decir nada a nadie sobre lo mío con Momo? —La Todoroki sintió el dolor se su hermano al pronunciar ese nombre—. No se lo dijimos a nadie y no tengo ánimos para sacarlo frente a todos...

—Está bien, guardaré el secreto. —Le respondió dulcemente aún acariciando su cabeza, pero abrazándolo con su brazo libre—. Si quieres hablar de eso, aquí me tienes.

—Gracias, Fuyumi.

 _Al día siguiente, Shoto volvió a los dormitorios._

 _El círculo que sabía sobre secreto de su noviazgo había crecido, pero así se mantendría hasta que el joven lo quisiera._

* * *

 ** _La ira que corría en las venas de Shoto Todoroki se apagó, aunque los vestigios proseguían y su resentimiento hacia él mismo y su padre perdurarían. Mas ese fuego se apagó para dar lugar a otro._**

* * *

 ** _HI PIPOL!_**

 **Qué onda?**

 **Acá dejo la segunda parte del especial.**

 **A decir verdad, este capítulo lo escribí hace un montón y es uno de mis favoritos de las etapas del duelo :3**

 **ADsdasfdsaf**

 **Shoto revelandose ante su padre y sacando a relucir sus sentimientos... sdsaff**

 **Lamento si hay algún error, pero estoy a las apuradas y tengo que hacer tarea :)**

 **Si ven algún error, díganlo y lo corrijo :3**

 **Siento que iba a decir algo más, pero no me acuerdo, así que vamos a dejarlo acá y me voy a hacer tarea :P**

 **Comenten sin miedo, que no muerdo!**

 **Well, nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo:**

 **La etapa de la negociación.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	13. Rogué por tu regreso

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Especial "Etapas del duelo"**

 **Parte 3/5**

* * *

 **Palabras: 649.**

* * *

 **La etapa de la negociación**

 ** _Negociar consigo mismo o con el entorno, entendiendo los pros y contras de la pérdida. Se intenta buscar una solución a la pérdida a pesar de conocerse la imposibilidad de que suceda._**

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Todoroki despertara y fuera dado de alta. Todos volvieron a los dormitorios y la vida continuó. Claro está que era una simple expresión, ya que el ambiente en la escuela y dormitorios y las vidas de los jóvenes habían cambiado notablemente.

Las risas y las bromas habían dejado de ser el pan del día a día y habían sido reemplazadas por un ambiente deprimente.

Era raro ver a Jirou Kyouka fuera de su habitación. Ella había sido muy cercana a Momo y aún no podía simplemente recorrer los pasillos del edificio, recordando lo vivido con la pelinegra en cada sector.

El rendimiento en clase había bajado, demostrando así que la presencia de la Yaoyorozu afectaba a sus compañeros. Esta disminución de rendimiento de notaba aún más en quienes recibían el apoyo y las tutorías de la joven.

Aunque con al pasar del tiempo, la herida de todos parecía cicatrizar lentamente, alguien era ajeno al ritmo de sus compañeros.

Todoroki Shoto se sentía impotente. Todas las noches antes de dormir, hojeaba aquel álbum de fotos que tanto amaba y odiaba.

— _¿Qué son todas estas cajas?_ — _Preguntó el bicolor mientras pasaba por el_ pasillo.

— _Son cosas de Yaoyorozu. Hemos decidido que deberían volver a su casa._ — _Aizawa le respondió mientras sacaba una carpeta con folios y seguía a los que cargaban las cajas hacia abajo._

 _En cuanto se vio en soledad, Todoroki ingresó a la habitación de la chica. Observó cómo la mayoría de sus pertenencias no estaban; mas lo que llamó completamente su atención fue, en un estante que aún conservaba libros en él, el álbum de fotos que poseía todos sus cálidos momentos junto a la chica. Lo tomó y se despidió silenciosamente del lugar en el que había vivido tantas cosas con ella._

Siguió viendo el álbum y se topó con una fotografía en la que aparecía Momo besando la comisura de los labios de un bicolor sorprendido mientras sostenía la cámara. Todoroki recordaba muy bien la historia de esa foto.

— _Shoto-kun._

 _La voz de su novia le llamó la atención y levantó su mirada del libro que leía para verla._

— _¿Qué suce-_

 _No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió un_ click _y los labios de su novia en su rostro._

 _La suave risa de la chica lo sacó de su trance y vio como ella admiraba la foto que acababa de sacar._

— _Eres adorable cuando te sorprendes._

Su ceño se frunció ante el pinchazo de nostalgia y no quiso dar vuelta la página.

No quería, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Y lo que lo recibió, fue el pulcro blanco de una página sin recuerdos. Y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra.

Tres cuartos de las páginas estaban vacías y nunca se llenarían de cálidos recuerdos.

Sus dientes rechinaron en cuanto cerró el álbum. Lo alejó de él mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, agarrándola con fuerza, y se encogía en sí mismo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me la devuelvan?...

Rogó al cielo.

—Traédmela de vuelta...

Sus ojos escocían por lágrimas retenidas.

—¿Qué quieren a cambio? ¿Mi vida?

Shoto de levantó y creó una cuchilla de hielo.

—Se la daré con gusto.

Cuando la cuchilla estaba por tocar su piel, sintió cómo sus lágrima caían.

—¿Por qué...

 _Y Shoto Todoroki sintió que esas lágrimas no eran suyas, eran de_ _ **ella**_ _._

—Momo...

El hielo cayó al piso y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin fin aparente.

—Lo siento, Momo... Soy débil sin ti.

Lloró como un niño mientras se disculpaba entre sollozos y rogaba por el perdón a su cobardía.

* * *

 ** _La negociación terminó en sufrimiento, y, con éste, llegó una nueva etapa._**

* * *

 ** _Hi pipol!_**

 **He vuelto con la tercera parte de este especial.**

 **La verdad es que me costó bastante este capítulo y no se si retrate bien esta etapa de "negociación".**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **La parte del final es bastante fuerte, la verdad... No me sentí muy a gusto escribiéndola, pero simplemente salió y la dejé.**

 **Este capítulo es corto, si, pero en breve voy a subir el siguiente capítulo con la siguiente etapa:**

 **La etapa de la depresión.**

 **Pero bueno, hablamos de esa etapa en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Asì que...**

 **¡Gracias a MonstaD por sus comentarios!**

 **Comenten sin miedo que no muerdo ;3**

 **Y recuerden: Reviews= Ficker feliz= Más motivación para los capítulos.**

 **Y... nos vemos en un rato :3**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	14. Y me sumergí en un abismo oscuro

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Especial "Etapas del duelo"**

 **Parte 4/5**

* * *

 **Palabras: 557.**

* * *

 **La etapa de la depresión**

 _ **Se experimenta tristeza por la pérdida.**_

* * *

El espectro de aquel joven bicolor recorría los pasillos de los dormitorios y de la escuela.

La gran mayoría de sus compañeros podía notar que el joven perdía peso considerablemente y que su desempeño en clase también había disminuido. Cada vez que un profesor llamaba su atención en clase, lo descubría mirando a la nada o mirando el banco vacío a su lado.

No salía de su habitación, en la que se la pasaba estudiando o mirando adolorido al techo. Todo lo que fuera posible para no recordarla, porque, en cuanto lo hacía, su pecho ardía y sentía como era apuñalado una y otra vez en donde debería estar su destrozado corazón.

Las lágrimas no salían, su apetito disminuía y la única forma de canalizar su dolor era entrenando. Así que entrenaba todo lo que podía.

Pero ahí estaban esos recuerdos que, en antaño, le parecían tan cálidos y que hoy le daban ganas de llorar.

— _¡Shoto-kun! ¿Entrenamos?_

— _Tienes que mejorar tu forma de defensa, Momo._

— _Eres increíble._

— _Sólo cuando estoy contigo._

— _Sabes que me refiero a que eres muy fuerte._

— _Tu también, Momo. Me dejas fuera de combate sin siquiera usar tu kosei._

— _Sh- ¡Shoto-kun!_

— _Podríamos hacer otra clase de entrenamiento, ¿sabes?_

— _¡Pervertido!_

Shoto sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y sus llamas y hielo quemándole sin control.

Y las pesadillas. _Oh Dios,_ las pesadillas.

 ** _—Todo es tu culpa._**

 ** _—Asesino._**

 ** _—Cobarde._**

 ** _—¡SHOTO-KUN!_**

Pesadillas que hacían que se despertara en medio de la noche, sudando frío y respirando fuerte. Shoto llevaba sus manos a su rostro y sentía las lágrimas caer. Y eso significaba que no volvería a dormir esa noche y las ojeras que llevaba acumulando irían en aumento, provocando que la gente murmurara a su alrededor y que sus compañeros se preocuparan por él.

— _No se preocupen por mi, no lo merezco._

* * *

—Shoto, hijo... —La dolida voz de su madre hizo que se sintiera culpable por no ir a visitarla desde aquél fatídico día.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Fuyumi? —El cansado bicolor observó a su hermana y ésta le dirigió una mirada dolida y triste que hizo que el joven se congelara en su lugar.

—Porque te estás haciendo daño, Shoto. Ábrete a nosotras, por favor. Háblanos de ti, de ella, de tus problemas. Déjanos ayudarte.

El menor observó a las dos angustiadas mujeres frente a él y la culpa cayó en él como un balde de agua fría. Bajando la cabeza lentamente, comenzó a hablar.

—Lo siento... No quería preocuparles... Pero... —Levantó su mirada, mostrando a ambas féminas su rostro deformado en una mueca de tristeza y angustia y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. Pero me duele, mamá, Fuyumi. Me duele mucho y la extraño.

El chico se dirigió a donde se encontraban las Todoroki y fue recibido por dos pares de brazos y lágrimas por parte de las mujeres.

* * *

 ** _Ese 22 de septiembre, en esa habitación de hospital, las heridas de Shoto Todoroki fueron tratadas y aliviadas. La tristeza comenzó a irse en forma de lágrimas y palabras sollozantes y durmió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en en el regazo de aquella mujer que le dio la vida como cuando era un niño. Un sueño sin pesadillas._**

 ** _Un sueño que lo haría pasar a la siguiente etapa._**

* * *

 _ **Soy... VELOZ**_

 _ ***insertar ruidos de autos***_

 _ **Okno**_

 _ **¡Es que acabo de actualizar dos capítulos del mismo fic el mismo día! ¡Es sdfafads!**_

 _ **(aunque lo hago porque eran capítulos cortos y no quería que tuvieran tan poco para leer)**_

 _ **Mejor saludo de nuevo**_

 **HI PIPOL**

 **WASAPO**

 **No debería saludar tan animada cuando acabo de escribir a Shoto sufriendo... Ay**

 **Ahora me deprimí...**

 **jkdfgbjdafjkadgfhagvbjg**

 **Well... No creo tener que decir mucho de este capítulo, salvo que me dolió escribir el sufrimiento de Shoto de esa forma... asdaafas**

 **No me duele...**

 **ME QUEMA, ME LASTIMA!**

 **Seguro que piensan que soy una persona sin corazón por hacerlo sufrir así, pero la verdad es que a mi también me duele... Pero es necesario.**

 **ASddadsdasf**

 **Corto acá y me voy a editar el capítulo de mañana, que va a ser el último del especial:**

 **La etapa de la aceptación.**

 **Entonces...**

 **Comenten sin miedo, que no muerdo!**

 **Nos leemos mañana!**

 ** _Se despide_**

 ** _Hati-chan_**


	15. Cuando logré al fin aceptar tu ida

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Especial "Etapas del duelo"**

 **Parte 5/5**

* * *

 **Palabras: 2972.**

* * *

 **La etapa de la aceptación**

 ** _Se asume que la pérdida es inevitable. Supone un cambio de visión de la situación sin la pérdida; siempre teniendo en cuenta que no es lo mismo aceptar que olvidar._**

* * *

 _Shoto observó el paisaje a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un prado muy extenso, poblado de brillante césped y algunas flores. El ambiente le transmitía paz y tranquilidad._

 _—Shoto-kun..._

 _Al escuchar esa voz familiar, el bicolor volteó ilusionado y sus ojos se encontraron con un par negro que lo observaba con amor._

 _—Momo..._

 _Shoto se acercó a ella velozmente y la aferró contra su pecho. La pelinegra acarició su espalda, devolviendo el abrazo._

 _—Lamento haberte dejado solo, Shoto-kun..._

 _Él se separó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos._

 _—No fue tu culpa, Momo. Fue..._ _—Agachó su cabeza_ _—. Fue mi culpa... No pude protegerte..._

 _Ella lo calló con un suave beso en los labios._

 _—Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Shoto-kun. No fue tu culpa el que el villano me haya atacado. No fue tu culpa el que no se haya podido hacer nada. No fue tu culpa. No te culpes por lo que pasó._

 _Todoroki la observó y besó sus dulces labios. Por más que fuera un sueño, quería disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera._

 _—Me tengo que ir, Shoto-kun._

 _—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_ _—le suplicó mientras que se aferraba a ella._

 _—Debo hacerlo. Tienes que seguir adelante, aunque te duela._ _—Momo limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de los ojos heterocromáticos suavemente_ _—. Hazlo por mi. Por tu madre y tu hermana, que están angustiadas. Por los chicos, que se preocupan por ti. Vive, y, cuando llegue el momento, nos reencontraremos._ _—A continuación, ubicó sus manos en las mejillas del otro y lo miró con seriedad_ _—. Pero si vienes antes de tiempo, me enojaré._

 _Shoto esbozó una sonrisa cansada y triste._

 _—Me duele estar sin ti._

 _—Lo sé._

 _—No sé si podré vivir sin ti._

 _—Podrás._

 _—Te amo, Momo._

 _—Yo también, Shoto._

 _—¿Volverás más seguido a mis sueños?_

 _—Tal vez._

 _Y se besaron por última vez antes de que el paisaje comenzara a desvanecerse._

* * *

Cuando despertó, seguía apoyado en el regazo de su madre.

—Shoto... ¿Estás bien?

La voz de su hermana lo hizo salir de su trance. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Se las secó y se incorporó.

—Si, estoy bien. —Su mirada sincera tranquilizó y sorprendió, gratamente, a ambas mujeres—. En verdad, necesitaba esto. Muchas gracias. A ambas.

—No debes agradecer nada, Shoto. —El dulce tono que utilizó su madre le transmitió calma—. Aquí estamos para ti.

La hora de visitas había finalizado, así que ambos hermanos se despidieron de su madre y se marcharon.

—Te noto pensativo, Shoto —comentaba la semi-albina mientras salían de la institución.

—Debo hacer algo. —Y tras despedirse de su confundida hermana, partió en dirección a los dormitorios.

* * *

Toda la clase se encontraba reunida en la sala común. Todoroki había enviado mensajes a todos para reunirse allí.

El ambiente no era el más animado. Habían pasado unos meses desde el descenso de su compañera y el almanaque indicaba el día 23 de septiembre: cumpleaños de la pelinegra ausente.

Escucharon a alguien entrar a la habitación. Allí se encontraba Todoroki, con algo debajo del brazo. Se paró en frente a todos y paseó su mirada sobre los presentes.

Sus compañeros no sabían en qué pensar. Hacían ya varias semanas que el bicolor paseaba como un alma en pena tanto en los dormitorios como en la escuela. Sus ojos estaban permanentemente adornados por ojeras y su tez pálida le daba un aspecto devastador. Es esos meses, su compañero había cambiado radicalmente. Sin embargo, el día anterior había llegado a los dormitorios con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y un brillo diferente en ellos; no había bajado a cenar y algunos se preocuparon.

Pero, ese día, se encontraba parado frente a todos firmemente y con ese brillo diferente en su mirada.

—Se preguntarán el porqué los he reunido —comenzó suavemente—. Como ya sabrán, hoy debería ser el cumpleaños de Momo. —Eso era algo que la mayoría encontraba fuera de lugar. Siempre la había llamado "Yaoyorozu", ¿por qué ahora le decía "Momo"?— Íbamos a decirles algo el día de hoy, pero... —suspiró— dados los hechos —bajó la mirada—, solo estoy yo.

Toda la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio. El dolor ante el recuerdo se sentía en el ambiente, aunque era más fuerte en unos que en otros.

Todoroki tomó el objeto que estaba bajo su brazo con ambas manos. Ante la vista de todos, parecía un simple libro. El bicolor acarició la portada con dulzura y cariño, como si éste tuviera un gran valor emocional.

A Jirou se le hizo familiar aquel objeto. _¿Ese libro no estaba en la habitación de Yaomomo?_

—¿Qué es eso, Todoroki? —preguntó Kaminari ante el silencio del otro. Shoto tardó en responder.

—Un álbum de fotografías —dijo simplemente—. Era de Momo, aunque yo se lo regalé. Entre ambos lo llenamos. —Volvió a acariciar el álbum—. Logré sacarlo de su habitación antes de que se llevaran todas sus cosas. No creo que haya estado moralmente bien, pero... es valioso.

En vez de responder dudas, generaba aún más.

—Verán... —continuó, con la voz un poco temblorosa, como si le costara hablar del tema—. Momo y yo... —Respiró profundamente haciendo una pausa. El resto lo miraba, expectantes a la respuesta—. Momo y yo teníamos una relación.

La sala se sumergió en un profundo silencio. Algunos estaban esperando a que el bicolor se explicara, otros pensaban que estaban sacando conclusiones descabelladas de las palabras de su compañero (aunque no erradas), otros simplemente no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Shoto, en su lugar, no tenía idea de lo que seguía. Había hecho aquella confesión y sintió que un leve peso abandonaba sus hombros. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se iba y ya? ¿Esperaba una respuesta?

—En una... ¿relación? —Kirishima sacó a flote la pregunta que varios se hacían—. Lamento preguntar, pero ¿a qué te refieres con una relación?

—Me refiero a una relación amorosa.

Es ese momento, la aclaración inquietó el ambiente.

 _—Nuestra relación... No era de simple amistad._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—Nosotros teníamos mucho en común. Nos apoyábamos el uno con el otro, aún en los momentos más difíciles._

Midoriya recordó la conversación que mantuvo con su amigo bicolor el día en el que despertó en el hospital tras el funeral de la Yaoyorozu.

— _A eso se refería..._

—¿Y por qué lo dices ahora? —La dolida voz que hizo esa pregunta provino de Jirou Kyouka, quien se había levantado de su lugar y miraba fijamente al bicolor.

—Porque así lo quería ella. —Respondió con simpleza y con voz suave—. Yo propuse que lo hiciéramos público el día de su cumpleaños, y quise hacerlo aún sin ella. Sentía que era necesario... —Bajó la voz y la mirada—. Ya se lo habíamos ocultado por tanto tiempo y sentí que debía hacerlo.

La tensión en el ambiente era tangible. La dolida expresión de la chica y la culpa en los ojos de él.

—Cuánto... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

Esa pregunta hizo que el bicolor se tensara.

—Este álbum... —dijo tras un silencio—. Se lo regalé en nuestro primer aniversario. Eso fue unos días antes de... _eso._

—T- ¿Tanto tiempo? —Esta vez fue Denki el que habló.

—Si...

—Por... ¿Por qué lo ocultaron?

Esa pregunta se clavó profundo en el bicolor.

—Por mi.

Y la respuesta que dio generó varios sentimientos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te avergonzabas o algo por el estilo?

—Jamás me avergonzaría por ella o por lo nuestro. No estaría aquí parado si fuera así, pero... Soy un cobarde. Un cobarde que no pudo enfrentarse a su estúpido padre que y a su miedo a que, si lo hacíamos público, todo se iría al demonio y la perdería y yo... —Con la voz cortada—. Yo no quería perderle. —Ríe irónico—. Aunque de todas formas la he perdido.

—Tú... ¿La amabas? —La pregunta de Jirou sorprendió a sus compañeros.

Nadie podía reprocharle el que preguntara eso. Había visto a su mejor amiga feliz ante la compañía del bicolor, ante sus contactos y conversaciones.

 _—¿Y por qué es que estás tan feliz?_

 _—Es un secreto._

 _—¿Será algún chico, acaso?_

 _—Tal vez._

 _La conversación que tuvieron ese mismo día en la cafetería le daba vueltas en la cabeza._

 _—¿Te gusta Todoroki? —Se había animado a preguntarle eso esa misma noche._

 _Momo había estado ausente mientras miraban la película y había notado las miradas cómplices que había intercambiado con el bicolor durante la cena, así que había decidido preguntarle esa misma noche. Cuando le abrió la puerta, parecía que ya estaba a punto de irse a dormir, así que se disculpó por la hora e ingresó. De más está decir que la pregunta de la más bajita la tomó totalmente desprevenida._

 _—P- ¿Por qué dices eso?_ _—preguntó nerviosa._

 _—Yaomomo, no soy ni ciega ni tonta. Se nota._

 _La pelinegra bajó la mirada y, cuando la levantó, mostró un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—Si, Kyouka-san, así es. Estoy enamorada de Todoroki-san._ _—A decir verdad, la Yaoyorozu se sentía aliviada por poder compartir estos sentimientos._

 _—Entonces... ¿Por qué no haces nada?_

 _—Así estoy bien._

 _—¿Segura?_

— _Así es. Pero haré algo el día de_ _mi cumpleaños._

Jirou había olvidado esa última frase de ella antes de que ambas decidieran que era muy tarde y fueran a dormir. Ahora, viendo fijamente al bicolor, pensaba que, con ella o sin ella, se enterarían de aquella relación. Por más que le doliera el que su mejor amiga le hubiese ocultado eso.

—Ella te quería, tenlo por seguro. ¿Y tú?

Debía saber si su amiga no había amado en vano o si sus sentimientos habían sido desperdiciados.

Todoroki inspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

—Yo... Yo no la quería. Yo la amaba. —Eso último lo dijo justo a tiempo. Jirou estuvo a punto de arrojarle algo. Su respuesta sorprendió a todos—. No, no puedo decir que la amaba, porque aún la amo y siempre la amaré. —Sus palabras transmitían sus sentimientos de dolor y cariño—. Y ahora que se fue... —Dirigió una de sus manos al pecho y arrugó su ropa—. Tengo un vacío en el pecho... y está frío... Incluso e tenido ganas de acabar con mi existencia, pero a ella no le hubiera gustado...

Esa última confesión sorprendió de sobremanera a los presentes. Habían notado la tristeza del bicolor, pero nunca pensaron que llegaría a ese punto.

—¡¿Y a quién mierda le importa todas esas porquerías?! —La estruendosa voz de cierto rubio casi hace retumbar las paredes.

—K- ¡Kacchan!

—¡Se supone que la relación era entre el bastardo mitad-mitad y la coleta de caballo! ¡Es su puñetera vida privada! ¡Su relación, sus sentimientos, sus problemas! ¡No tengo porqué ni quiero saber nada de eso! ¡Maldición! —Y se fue dando fuertes pisadas bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

—E- Eso fue demasiado rudo.

—Aunque... Creo que Bakugou tiene un poco de razón en eso... —Las palabras de Kirishima llamaron la atención del grupo.

—¿En qué parte de sus griteríos tiene razón? ¿En la parte que insultaba o en la que solo gritaba?

—Me refiero a que es la vida privada de Todoroki y Yaomomo. Puede parecer un poco forzado el que esté aquí, diciendo estas cosas que le duelen.

—En realidad... —Todoroki volvió a llamar la atención—. No me siento muy cómodo diciendo estas cosas frente a tanta gente, pero... de todas formas... Se siente bien el poder compartir todo esto.

Parte del grupo sonrió ante la última declaración.

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, Todoroki-kun —habló Izuku en representación de ese grupo.

—Y... ¿Para qué trajiste el álbum? Me... Me da curiosidad.

—No lo sé... ¿Podríamos verlo? —Comentó, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Estás seguro? Siento que estaríamos viendo algo muy privado... —dijo Midoriya.

Todoroki suspiró y se acercó al sillón, mirando como pidiendo permiso para sentarse, le dejaron espacio y abrió el álbum.

—Las fotos se hicieron para verse, ¿no? —dijo el bicolor y empezó a pasar las páginas—. Momo quería preservar el recuerdo de nuestros momentos vividos y de nuestras primeras veces, así que la mayoría de las fotos son de nuestras primeras veces. Ésta, por ejemplo, es del día en el que nos hicimos novios. Ésta...

 _Y, así, pasaron las horas siguientes viendo el álbum. Todoroki contaba breves anécdotas de algunas fotos y respondía algunas preguntas de sus compañeros. Los sentimientos agridulces del ambiente eran compartidos por los presentes. Reían por algunas de las historias o se avergonzaban cuando al bicolor e le escapaban comentarios de algunas fotos. En cuanto terminaron, Todoroki se despidió con la excusa de que aún debía hacer algo, así que subió a su habitación y habiendo metido el álbum en su morral, salió para cumplir con su último objetivo._

* * *

La imponente mansión Yaoyorozu se encontraba frente a él. Presionó el portero electrónico y una voz le llamó.

— _Residencia Yaoyorozu, ¿quién es y qué se le ofrece?_

—Soy Todoroki Shoto y vengo a hablar con los señores Yaoyorozu.

El gran portón se abrió y el bicolor ingresó, nervioso y respirando nervioso ante el imponente reto que estaba frente a él

* * *

—¿Tú y... Momo estaban saliendo? —La incrédula voz del señor de la casa rompió el silencio del salón tras la declaración del bicolor.

—Así es, Yaoyorozu-san —respondió, nervioso pero tratando de mostrarse firme—. Llevábamos un buen tiempo saliendo, pero no quise hacer pública nuestra relación porque temía a la reacción de mi padre y sus posibles acciones. Momo pareció entenderme y accedió diciendo que no importaba mientras estuviésemos juntos... —Bajó la mirada mientras cerraba con fuerza sus manos—. Hoy, me arrepiento de haber sido tan cobarde y no haber dicho nada... Pero quería decirlo por más tarde que fuera. Estuve con su hija durante tanto y sin su aprobación. —Shoto se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia—. Por eso me disculpo. —Posteriormente, sacó de su morral aquél álbum y se lo extendió a los adultos—. Este álbum posee los momentos cálidos que he vivido junto a Momo. Creí que sería lo ideal el que lo conservaran. Yo viví todo esto junto a su hija y, de hecho, ésto pertenecía a Momo. Creo que ustedes deben tenerlo, así que por favor —se levantó e inclinó—, acéptenlo.

El silencio se instauró en la sala con un Todoroki inclinado frente a dos callados e impactados adultos.

—¿Sabes, Shoto-san? —La voz de la señora Yaoyorozu rompió el silencio—. Yo crié a Momo para que fuera una mujer digna y alguien ejemplar en esta vida. Controlé cada acción suya, la eduqué correctamente y traté de guiarla es el camino correcto. Sé que no fui siempre una buena madre, porque notaba que a veces no estaba conforme con mis órdenes, aunque las cumplía sin rechistar, pero noté que ella cambió. Ella cambió cuando ingresó en la UA. Podría haberlo relacionado con el hecho de que convivía con otros jóvenes de su edad que compartían su ambición de convertirse en héroe, pero.. Noté un cambio considerable hace poco más de un año. —Todoroki reaccionó a esto—. La veía... Más feliz. Y lo parecía aún más cuando, en ocasiones, venías a estudiar o a tomar algo incluso en vacaciones, cuando cada quien iba a su casa... Ella... Brillaba cuando estaba contigo, y no quise decir nada por el estilo para ver que rumbo tomaban... Sin embargo, he de ser sincera, no me agradaba nada el hecho de que se distraía de sus obligaciones para pasar tiempo con un chico, aunque no bajó su desempeño en clase. —Suspiró y miró al joven a los ojos, haciendo que éste notara el brillo de llanto contenido en ellos—. Tú a hiciste más feliz de lo que jamás podría haberlo hecho yo, y te lo agradezco. No vengas con la cabeza gacha, tratando de darnos algo que contiene los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos. Consérvalo y atesóralo. Eso es lo único que diré respecto a ese tema.

—Muchacho... —habló esta vez el señor Yaoyorozu—. Para nosotros no tiene un valor sentimental tan grande como para ti —le dijo suavemente mientras rechazaba el álbum que el joven le extendía—. Nosotros tenemos muchos recuerdos de ella, pero los momentos que compartieron juntos les pertenecían —habló con tristeza—, y ahora que ella no está, son sólo tuyos. Por favor, cuida esos recuerdos.

—E- Está bien... Muchas gracias, Yaoyorozu-san. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el bicolor ante las palabras de los dolidos padres.

—Ahora ve, muchacho. —Habló el padre de la chica—. Vive y cumple tus metas. A Momo le hubiera gustado.

—Eso haré.

* * *

La última parada del día. Aquél lugar que no se había animado a visitar desde _aquél día._

Todoroki se situó frente a aquella tumba y sacudió unas hojas que habían sobre ella.

—Momo, hoy hablé con tus padres —habló suavemente; con dolor y cariño—. Se tomaron bastante bien lo nuestro. —Fue entonces que reemplazó su intento de sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza—. Te extraño, Momo. Te extraño mucho y no quiero avanzar porque no estás a mi lado. ¿Lo intentaré? Si, tenlo por seguro, pero quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, un momento más, mientras aún siento una ínfima calidez de nuestros momentos.

Se sentó junto a esa tumba hasta el atardecer. Cuando el Sol finalmente se ocultó, se levantó y creó aquella flor de hielo que en antaño le había ofrecido a la hermosa pelinegra junto a sus sentimientos.

La rosa de hielo reposó sobre la tumba mientras un joven bicolor se alejaba de aquél cementerio. A partir de ese punto, seguiría adelante. Por su madre, por su hermana, por sus amigos _y por ella._

 _—Es una promesa, Momo. Jamás te olvidaré. Haré que todos recuerden el nombre de Creati._

* * *

 ** _La aceptación concluyó y el bicolor terminó su duelo, aunque el recuerdo de su amada perduraría en su memoria de tal forma que estaría en un duelo permanente._**

 ** _El héroe Shoto surgió de las cenizas del joven, cumpliendo su promesa de seguir adelante._**

 ** _Ya que, presente o no, ella siempre estaría a su lado._**

* * *

 _ **Jelou~ pipol.**_

 **Acá Hati-chan con el último capítulo del especial.**

 **Well, en este capítulo traté de cerrar dos puntos importantes: los amigos de los chicos y los padres de Momo.**

 **Hay que recordar que a todos los cercanos de Momo le dolió la muerte de ella (y a nosotros también) y quería tratar de reflejar eso en este capítulo.**

 **Por un lado, los amigos. Aunque me quise centrar más en Jirou, ya que era de las más cercanas a Momo y quería poner su punto de vista. Aunque podemos notar que Shoto y la clase estuvo más unida gracias a _esto_.**

 **Por otro lado, los padres. Well, no hay mucha info sobre ellos. Se sabe que la madre es la típica madre rica que suele controlar a su hija , pero no se sabe na' del padre, así que lo puse como... un padre dolido. En Irreparable retraté a la madre de Momo con muchísimos más sentimientos y totalmente destrozada, porque no había explorado muy bien, pero, en esta ocasión, traté de mezclar a la _madre dolida_ con la _madre controladora._ Espero que haya quedado.**

 **Y también quise escribir a Todoroki... así. Tratando de superarlo y seguir adelante.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo**

 **¡Gracias Riina-chan por tu review!**

 **¡Comenten sin miedo que no muerdo y respondo toooodo lo que puedo!**

 **Y... no sé cuando será la próxima actualización...**

 **Tal vez termine haciendo otro mini hiatus para escribir todos los capítulos y subirlos todos juntos, pero no termina de convencerme... adsadasfdfa**

 **Además de que me tengo que poner las pilas con ALLWY, que ya tengo casi todo el primer capítulo escrito y no sé cómo hacerlo cronológicamente (aunque tengo algunas ideas sueltas).**

 **adsdasdasdafdsfas**

 **Mejor corto acá.**

 **LOS AMO**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	16. Anuncio inútil II

**Acá había un super anuncio, pero ya lo borré porque cumplió su función.**

 **Si no borro el "capítulo" es si es porque si no se me desordenan los reviews y el resto de capítulos :v**

 **Pero les dejo un super chiste:**

 _ **Había una vez un pollito que respiraba por el culo.**_

 _ **Se sentó y se murió.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN ACÁ?**

 **¡VAYAN AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


	17. Con el tiempo, el dolor disminuyó

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de fo** **rma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 2173.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 1/1/2019**

* * *

Creó una rosa hielo mientras caminaba por los pequeños senderos del lugar y la colocó entre las flores que tenía en el ramo entre sus manos. Suspiró al llegar al lugar y miró con nostalgia aquella lápida. Se agachó y paseó su mano sobre ella, limpiando la suciedad acumulada.

—¿Cómo estás, Momo? —Y comenzó con el usual monólogo de sus visitas.

Se había transformado en una rutina. Cada dos semanas y después de luchar con algún villano, Todoroki visitaba la tumba de Momo. Le contaba cómo le había ido en esos días, sobre las noticias importantes y lo que surgiera.

Cuando su reloj marcó las 18:00, el Todoroki decidió que era momento de irse. Dejó el ramo sobre la tumba y se despidió.

—Nos vemos, Momo. —Y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Antes de subir a su auto, saludó a unos fans que lo reconocieron. En los años que habían pasado, Shoto se había convertido rápidamente en uno de los mejores héroes. Él, Midoriya y Bakugo se disputaban continuamente por el puesto de héroe número uno.

Al fin en su vehículo, aflojó la corbata de su traje y suspiró cansadamente.

 _Sus días en la academia habían finalizado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Después de su graduación, él y sus compañeros habían comenzado con su vida como héroes profesionales. Quería convertirse en un gran héroe y no por los propósitos de su padre. Quería hacerse más fuerte y salvar a las personas, ayudar a que todos llegaran a sus hogares a salvo y evitar que las personas tuvieran que pasar por un doloroso duelo ante la pérdida de un ser amado en manos de villanos. Para ello, tenía que encontrar una agencia que lo aceptase y que lo guiase hacía sus objetivos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la agencia de Endeavor parecía ser la mejor opción, así que, al terminar sus estudios en la academia, comenzó a trabajar con él, aunque no significara que se llevara bien con su padre. Aunque no dejaban que su relación familiar se entrometiera en su relación laboral, la tensión entre ambos era notable. Endeavor le exigía demasiado a su hijo, ya que quería que fuera él quien heredase su "imperio"._

 _Así llegó a se el héroe que era actualmente, mas no todo eran sonrisas y salvamentos. No. Peleaban con la muerte, se sacrificaban por los civiles, arriesgaban sus vidas día a día y a veces en vano, cuando la muerte alcanzaba a quienes debían rescatar. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, nuevas y viejas, marcas de sus batallas pasadas._

Condujo hasta aquel frío departamento en el que vivía y al que llamaba "hogar". Dejó las llaves en su lugar y su maletín arriba de un sillón. Se dirigió a su habitación para darse una merecida ducha.

Cuando terminó, se sentía menos tenso. Había sido un día duro en el trabajo y su padre había estado histérico la mayor parte del día. Pero la relajación por la ducha le duró hasta que se vio al espejo.

Su carrera como héroe había cambiado radicalmente su aspecto jovial, aunque eso no hacía que no fuera considerado como uno de los héroes más apuestos de la actualidad. Su rostro había perdido sus rasgos aniñados, dándole un aspecto maduro. Su cabello estaba más corto que en su adolescencia, puesto que así el que le resultaba más cómodo. Su característica cicatriz disimulaba un poco sus ojeras, permanentes marcas causadas por horas y horas de arduo trabajo. Pequeñas cicatrices casi invisibles marcaban su rostro y parecían cubrir su cuerpo. Podía decir que recordaba cómo se había hecho la gran mayoría. El Todoroki suspiró y salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura. Su celular comenzó a sonar y el bicolor observó la pantalla del aparato, viendo el remitente de la llamada.

 ** _Llamada entrante_**

 ** _Miroriya Izuku_**

Shoto se sorprendió por la llamada a esas horas, pero atendió de todas formas.

—¿Midoriya?

— _¡Todoroki-kun!_ —La alegre voz del peliverde sonó. Aún después de acabar la Academia, Midoriya había seguido en contacto con el bicolor. A pesar de los años, seguía llamándole por su apellido, pero algunas costumbres nunca cambian—. _Lamento llamarte a estas horas, ¿interrumpo algo?_

—No lo haces —respondió Todoroki con calma—, acabo de salir de la ducha. ¿Querías algo? —El bicolor comenzaba a sentirse incómodo estando aún en toalla, así que preguntó sin rodeos.

— _Directo al grano, como siempre._ —Se rió el portador del One for All—. _La verdad es que quería contarte algo importante y quería invitarte a cenar a algún lado._

Al bicolor le pareció notar nerviosismo en la voz del otro héroe. Lo pensó un momento; no había cenado aún y parecía que lo que Izuku quería decirle era importante.

—Está bien.

Arreglaron hora y lugar y finalizaron la llamada. Finalmente, Todoroki fue a vestirse.

* * *

—Este es un lindo lugar. —Comentó Midoriya observando sus alrededores—. Tiene un buen servicio, buenos precios y es muy discreto. He venido varias veces ya, con Ochako, y no hemos tenido grandes problemas.

Todoroki y el peliverde estaban sentados uno frente a otro, en una mesa en un rincón del local elegido por Izuku. Éste tenía toda la razón. Uno de los principales problemas de ser un reconocido héroe, tenía que ver con la privacidad. Era casi imposible salir de su casa sin ser reconocido y armar un escándalo. Por dicha causa, el bicolor no solía salir a comer muy seguido, prefería cocinar algo sencillo o pedir comida a domicilio. Sin embargo, aunque llamaron la atención ni bien entraron y varias personas les saludaron, el resto de la velada fue calmada. Pidieron su comida mientras conversaban, puesto que hacía bastante que no se veían, incluyendo patrullas. Cuando la comida llegó, la conversación continuó, pero Shoto vio cómo su amigo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Al no ver signos de que el contrario quisiera sacar ése tema en la conversación, Todoroki decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Sobre qué querías hablar, Midoriya? —El peliverde casi se atraganta con su bebida, preocupando al bicolor, pero ni bien se recompuso, se dirigió al adulto frente él.

—Y- Yo... Re... ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que quería avanzar en mi relación con Ochako? —Comenzó titubeante. El bicolor asintió.

Izuku Midoriya y Ochako Uraraka ya llevaban varios años saliendo. Cuando anunciaron su noviazgo a finales de su tercer año en la academia, Todoroki no se pudo sentir más feliz por su amigo. Se notaba a kilómetros lo mucho que se querían y varios ya se empezaban a preocupar de lo mucho que tardaban en establecer su relación.

Todoroki aún recordaba el día anterior al anuncio.

 _—Midoriya. —Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación del peliverde, haciendo tarea, cuando a Shoto le invadió una incógnita._

 _—¿Qué sucede, Todoroki-kun?_

 _—A ti... ¿Te gusta Uraraka?_

 _Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al heredero del One for All._

 _—Q-Q-Q- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le preguntó nervioso mientras evadía la mirada del otro y movía las manos con nerviosismo._

 _—Se nota._

 _El peliverde, totalmente sonrojado, lo miró y observó su seria mirada; Shoto hablaba en serio. Izuku suspiró y llevó sus manos a sus rodillas, arrugando su pantalón en un gesto nervioso._

 _—A- Así es —le respondió, titubeante, y luego lo miró con duda—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

 _El bicolor suspiró y lo vio seriamente._

 _—¿Has pensado en decírselo? —preguntó mientras que Midoriya se iba relajando un poco._

 _—Pues... no —respondió finalmente—. No me atrevo a hacerlo y arruinar nuestra amistad. Además —agregó—, ella está muy concentrada en su carrera como héroe._

 _Todoroki volvió a su cuaderno, como si no hubiera pasado nada e Izuku, confundido, lo imitó sin ánimos de preguntarle qué había sido todo eso._

 _—Podrías decírselo._

 _El silencio que se había formado lo rompió el mismo Shoto._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Si en verdad la quieres, deberías decírselo —continuó hablando viendo su cuaderno. Levantó la mirada del mismo y observó al peliverde con sus profundos heterocromáticos ojos—. No pierdes nada y nunca se sabe cuando va a ser la última vez que la veas._

 _Izuku entendió al instante a qué se refería y a dónde quería llegar._

 _—Todoroki-kun..._

 _—El tiempo en el que salí con Momo fue el más feliz de mi vida. —Volvió a hablar mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente a su tarea—. Si de algo me arrepiento, es de no haber podido pasar más tiempo con ella. Tú y Uraraka se van a transformar en héroes. Sus vidas van a estar en constante peligro. Si no hacen algo ahora, es posible que se arrepientan en varios años. —Al finalizar, levantó la vista._

 _—¿Y q- qué pasa si Uraraka-san no me corresponde? —preguntó inseguro._

 _—¿Y qué pasa si sí lo hace? —remató el bicolor._

 _Todoroki juntó sus cosas ante la pensativa y dudosa mirada de Izuku._

 _—Piénsalo. —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la propia._

 _Al día siguiente, el bicolor sonrió cuando vio entrar al salón de clases a Midoriya y Uraraka, tomados de la mano._

—¿Todoroki-kun?

El bicolor meneó la cabeza y miró al peliverde frente a él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, estaba recordando algo. Hablabas de tu relación con Uraraka. —Trató de recuperar el hilo de la conversación—. ¿A qué te referías?

—Bueno... —comenzó nervioso—. Estuve mucho tiempo pensándolo y... —tomó aire—. Le pedí matrimonio.

El silencio envolvió a ambos héroes. Shoto miraba a su sonrojado amigo, impresionado.

—Y... ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó el bicolor.

Izuku sonrió ampliamente.

—Me dijo que si.

El bicolor sonrió, contagiado de la felicidad del peliverde.

—Felicidades, Midoriya. —Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Se lo merecían. —El agasajado, sonrojado, se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Todoroki sabía sobre las dificultades que Izuku y Ochako tuvieron que pasar al convertirse en héroes profesionales y se alegraba de que, a pesar de todo, dieran ese paso.

—Bueno... —continuó el peliverde, nervioso—. Con Ochako optamos por una boda occidental y quería preguntarte si tú... Si querrías ser... mi padrino.

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al bicolor.

—¿Cómo?

El Midoriya rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Pues —comenzó—, con Ochako queríamos hacer una ceremonia pequeña, privada, y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea elegir todo lo más pronto posible antes de que se divulgue de más y se generen problemas. —Se refería, principalmente, al revuelo que causaría la boda de los mayores héroes de la época. El peliverde tomó su vaso con ambas manos mientras que se le formaba una mirada de nostalgia—. Por raro que suene, fuiste un gran pilar en el comienzo de nuestra relación y me sentiría muy feliz si aceptarás ser mi padrino. —Terminó de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shoto vio las expresiones de su amigo y sonrió.

—Lo haré.

Izuku sonrió ampliamente.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó incrédulo el peliverde.

—¿No querías que lo hiciera? —Todoroki preguntó confundido.

—¡Claro que si! —gritó Izuku llamando la atención de los otros comensales del lugar. Se sonrojó por llamar la atención de esa manera y habló más bajo—. Es que no pensé que aceptarías tan fácilmente... —confesó—. Pero me alegra el que lo hagas. —Con una sonrisa sincera, miró al bicolor a los ojos.

—Eres mi amigo. —respondió Shoto con simplicidad.

Mientras que el peliverde seguía comiendo sonriente, el Todoroki se perdió en sus pensamientos, imaginando la misma situación en otro contexto.

 _—¿Has pensado en el futuro? ¿En nosotros en el futuro?_

 _—Si, lo he_ _hecho. ¿Y tú?_

 _—También. Nos imagino en un futuro más lejano, profundizando nuestros vínculos._

— _Deja de pensar en eso, Shoto_ —se dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza, tratando de no sumergirse en esos recuerdos.

Continuó con su comida mientras que el peliverde volvía a entablar una conversación, ignorando el revuelto que había en la cabeza del Todoroki.

Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron del lugar y se despidieron. Cada quien se fue a su hogar.

* * *

—He vuelto... —dijo a la nada al llegar a su departamento. Seguía igual que como lo dejó, vacío y silencioso.

— _Bienvenido a casa, Shoto._

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la voz que llegó a sus oídos. Sin embargo, la tristeza lo invadió al darse cuenta que, en realidad, se encontraba solo. Había sido su imaginación. Se maldijo mentalmente mientras que su buen humor se desvanecía. Su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas últimamente.

Odió, por un momento, el hecho de que Midoriya fuera a ser feliz con la mujer que amaba y que fueran a tener su futuro juntos. Y luego se odió, por envidiar de esa forma a su amigo, quien lo había apoyado y ayudado todos esos años. No pudo contener una lágrima traicionera de frustración. Se dirigió al baño para lavar su rostro y despejarse un poco. Se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo con sus brazos bajo su cabeza. Lo único que sonaba era su respiración. Lo único. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Si bien era una persona a la que le gustaba la tranquilidad, ésta la inquietaba.

Se durmió con el silencio, deseando que al día siguiente estos sentimientos desaparecieran de su ser.

* * *

 ***Sale de su escondite***

 **HI PIPOL!**

 **ACÁ HATI-CHAN, RESUCITANDO CON EL NUEVO AÑO.**

 **Ya que estamos,**

 _ **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

 _ **Por un 2019 en el que no tarde tanto en actualizar.**_

 **WENO, PAREMOS CON LA ESTUPIDEZ.**

 **¿Cómo les va? ¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas? Yo bien, con la familia, lo normal.**

 _ **(Feliz Navidad atrasada)**_

 **Bueno, creo que lo único que puedo decir es perdón por la tardanza. Pensé que en cuanto terminaran las clases podría estar escribiendo al 1000%, pero la inspiración me abandonó.**

 **Vamos a hablar del fic.**

 **Gente, nos quedan 2 CAPÍTULOS de Cold Moments D': (más un epílogo).**

 **Hice un time-skip porque lo que me importaba del Shoto adolescente eran las etapas del duelo, ahora vamos a ver al Shoto adulto, viviendo con un pie en el pasado.**

 **Siendo sincera, el final fue totalmente improvisado; no estaba en mis planes. Fue MUY difícil para mí escribir este capítulo. EN SERIO.**

 **No me siento totalmente satisfecha, pero es lo mejor que pude lograr.**

 **Y como podrán ver, la relación IzuOcha tomó un poco de protagonismo, pero solo va a ser en este capítulo y en el siguiente, el último va a ser exclusivamente para Todoroki y sus sentimientos _(pero ya veo que ignoro todo esto y hago cualquier cosa, así que no me hagan mucho caso)._**

 **Ahora:**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a MonstaD, Riina-chan y caro por los reviews!**

 **Es grato ver que, a pesar de jugar con los sentimientos de los lectores y hacerlos sufrir, aún hay gente que me sigue haciendo el aguante :'3**

 **LAS AMO, JODER.**

 **A caro le respondo por acá que no tiene cuenta: ¡Me alegra muchisisisisisisisisi** **sisisisisisisisisisisisisísimo el que te esté gustando! Y lamento hacerte llorar we, todas estamos igual :'''''''3** **  
**

 **(A los lectores fantasma, comenten sin miedo que no muerdo. Amo cada uno de los reviews: cortos, largos, con o sin sentido y trato de responder todos).**

 **Y en cuanto a la próxima actualización, no estoy segura de cuando llagará. Quiero actualizar ALLWY primero (que ya tengo el capítulo casi terminado) y no quiero prometer nada...**

 **Pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más pronto posible :3**

 **BUENO, CORTO ACÁ Y ME VOY A ESCRIBIR ALLWY.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Se despide**

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	18. Una estrella

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 1725.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 11/3/2019. 17:12 hs.**

* * *

Shoto no entendía muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación. Frente a él, una niña lo miraba con felicidad mientras sus padres agradecían al bicolor.

—Gracias por esto, Todoroki-kun. —Midoriya Izuku hablaba feliz y nervioso.

—No hay porqué, un aniversario es una ocasión especial —dijo el Todoroki con tranquilidad. Ese día era el quinto aniversario del matrimonio Midoriya-Uraraka, así que iban a salir a cenar. Sin embargo, necesitaban que alguien cuidara a su pequeña hija, Hana. Ninguno de sus abuelos estaban disponibles y no habían logrado encontrar una niñera. Por suerte, la pequeña castaña adoraba a Shoto y éste había accedido a cuidarla.

—¡Izuku! ¡Estamos llegando tarde! —exclamó Ochako viendo su reloj.

—¡Ah! Hana-chan, ¿tienes todo? —preguntó Deku.

—¡Sip! —respondió alegre la niña.

—Está bien. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por todo de nuevo!

El bicolor y la pequeña despidieron a los héroes y quedaron en silencio en el departamento.

—Y... —dijo Todoroki al verse solo con la infante, quien paseaba su mirada por el lugar—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡Traje mis cosas para dibujar! —respondió enseñando su mochila.

El bicolor la guió hasta la mesa que tenía en la sala de estar y la pequeña sacó sus cosas.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —le preguntó el Todoroki.

—Si, por favor.

Shoto se dirigió a su cocina y abrió el refrigerador. No tenía idea de lo qué podría preferir un infante, puesto que no interactuaba con otros que no fueran esa pequeña o algún fan. Había comprado varias cosas para tener variedad, así que comenzó con la primera opción.

—¿Te parece bien algo de zumo? —preguntó.

—¡Si! —respondió la pequeña. Vaya, eso había sido mucho más fácil de lo que el Todoroki había imaginado. Sirvió el zumo en un vaso y se lo alcanzó a la niña, quien pausó su actividad para recibir la bebida. Agradeció al héroe y dio un sorbo.

Antes de volver a la cocina para servirse algo a si mismo, su atención se desvió a un portarretratos sobre la mesa. No era suyo, no lo reconocía. Observó que la pequeña miraba el objeto antes de seguir dibujando, y le dio curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó a la niña.

Hana se sobresaltó y dirigió su atención al bicolor, quien señalaba el portaretrato. La pequeña lo tomó y lo guardó contra su pecho.

—Es una sorpresa, así que no tienes que decírselo a nadie —dijo tratando de dar un aura de misterio. Tras ver que el adulto no daba ninguna negativa, le mostró el objeto—. Papá dice que hace mucho que no se reunían con su clase y se puso un poco triste, mamá también. Así que estoy dibujando a toda su clase. Tomé la foto de la sala de estar. —Le enseñó la foto al Todoroki y él la reconoció. Era de su primer año en la UA—. ¡Y están todos! —exclamó mientras señalaba a los estudiantes—. Earphone Jack, Anima, Tentacole, Pinky, Froppy, mamá, papá, el tío Kacchan, tú y... ella. —dijo la pequeña enumerando a los heroes y casi susurrando eso último.

—¿Ella? —preguntó el Todoroki con curiosidad, acercándose a la niña y viendo a quién señalaba. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones en cuanto vio a quién se refería—. Momo...

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

—¿Tú sabes? —le preguntó con incomodidad.

—Bueno... —comenzó la pequeña mientras trataba de recordar—. Papá dice que era una compañera que no pudo terminar la escuela y por eso no yo sabía qué héroe era. Pero no dice nada más y pone una cara triste, así que no pregunto más... Con mamá pasa lo mismo —dijo con tono decaído—. ¿Tú sabes que pasó? —preguntó con ilusión.

Shoto no sabía qué responderle a la niña. Se veía en su rostro que quería saber con muchas ansias quién era aquella misteriosa pelinegra, pero sentía un nudo en el pecho de sólo pensar la razón por la cuál Momo no pudo convertirse en una heroína. Tal vez Hana no entendía el término "muerte". Tal vez no debía decirle nada, pero en sus ojos verdosos brillaba la curiosidad. Entonces se le ocurrió abordar el tema de otro lado.

—¿Te suena el nombre All Might?

—¡Si! —exclamó la niña, orgullosa de su conocimiento—. ¡Papá dice que era el mejor héroe de todos y que salvaba a la gente con una sonrisa! ¡Me contó muchas historias de él! —La pequeña era una gran admiradora de los héroes, al igual que su padre—. Papá dice que All Might estaba muy enfermo y que ahora está en el cielo y que nos cuida desde allí.

Todoroki imaginó a Izuku contando cosas de su ídolo con la misma intensidad que en su juventud, pero con una sonrisa de nostalgia. Recordó lo que le dolió al peliverde la muerte del gran héroe (aunque el mundo entero estuvo de luto). Se preguntó a si mismo "¿Por qué yo no puedo hablar así sobre Momo?". Fue en ése momento en el que se dio cuenta de que parecía que nunca había podido dar ese gran paso. Se maldijo mentalmente mientras la niña seguía hablando de los relatos de su padre.

—Bueno —llamó la atención de la Midoriya—, Momo está con All Might.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confusa.

—Ella también está en el cielo y nos ve desde allí.

—¿Ella también se enfermó?

Shoto sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—No —respondió de la forna más simple que pudo, pero supo que no era suficiente para la niña. Se sentó junto a ella y tomó el portaretrato mientras veía a la pelinegra—. Ella iba al curso de héroes, conmigo, con tu padre, con tu madre... —comenzó a relatar la historia—. Cuando íbamos al segundo año, ella derrotó un villano, pero se hizo mucho daño y se fue al cielo.

El silencio inundó la sala.

—Ya veo... —dijo la pequeña.

Shoto vio cómo la niña veía a la pelinegra en la fotografía.

—¿Cómo era ella? —preguntó con timidez.

El bicolor vio a la pequeña y suspiró antes de contestar.

—Ella era la subdelegada de la clase, la mejor estudiante. —Shoto sonrió mientras comenzaba a describirla—. Era buena, gentil, un poco tímida y muy fuerte...

—¿Era especial para ti? —preguntó la niña, descolocando al héroe.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tus ojos hacen lo mismo que los de papá cuando habla de mamá y papá dice que mamá es especial para él.

Shoto suspiró y volvió a ver la fotografía.

—Si, ella era muy especial para mi.

—¿Como mamá para papá?

—Si, así es.

La niña vio al hombre y después la fotografía.

—¿Tienes alguna foto de ella? —preguntó curiosa.

Shoto asintió y se levantó de su lugar, yendo a buscar algo a su habitación. Volvió con un álbum de fotos y se sentó junto a la niña nuevamente. Sin embargo, no lo abrió.

—Hace mucho que no lo veo —dijo mientras acariciaba la portada. "Our warm moments" rezaba aún la portada, mas era notorio el paso del tiempo. La niña esperaba ansiosa a que el bicolor abriera el álbum. El bicolor sentía su mirada y decidió abrirlo de una vez por todas. La próxima media hora, Shoto se dedicó a mostrar las fotografías del álbum y contar sus historias con nostalgia ante la antenta mirada de la pequeña.

Su actividad fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular del héroe. Se disculpó con Hana y se levantó de su lugar para buscar el dispositivo y atender la llamada.

—¿Hola?

— _Todoroki-kun_ —Shoto reconoció la voz de Izuku— _. ¿Cómo están?_

—Todo bien por aquí, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó extrañado por la llamada.

 _—No sucede nada, simplemente queríamos saber cómo iban las cosas por allá. ¿Hana está comportándose?_

—Si, estabamos viendo fotografías. Ahora está dibujando —comentó al ver a la niña retomando sus dibujos.

— _Me alegro_ —se escuchó del otro lado— _. ¿Han cenado?_

—No aún, estaba pensando en preparar algo sencillo.

— _Bien, ya llegó la comida_ —dijo mientras parecía agradecer a alguien— _. Nos vemos._

—Adiós —se despidió y volvió a dónde se encontraba la niña. Observó cómo ocultaba una hoja, pero no le dio importancia—. Voy a preparar la cena —dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

—Gracias por esto, Todoroki-kun —dijo Izuku en voz baja mientras tenía en brazos a su hija, quien dormitaba en el hombro del peliverde.

—No hay de qué, Hana se comporta bien y es calmada —respondió el Todoroki.

—Dile adiós a Todoroki-kun —le dijo Ochako a la niña.

—Adiós Shoto-san... —dijo con somnolencia agitando suavemente su mano.

—Nos vemos.

Shoto despidió a la familia y quedó sólo en su, nuevamente, silencioso departamento. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar lo que se había usado para la cena. Tras limpiar todo y darse una ducha, comenzó a apagar las luces del lugar para irse finalmente a dormir. Notó un papel sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y creyó que Hana se había olvidado un dibujo; sin embargo, era una hoja con algo escrito en el medio.

"Para Shoto-san"

Shoto se extrañó y dio vuelta la hoja, quedándose sin aliento al ver el dibujo. Era él. La niña ya había hecho dibujos de él con anterioridad, pero había una diferencia en éste. Junto a él y tomándole de la mano se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y coleta alta. Era ella. Ambos sonreían, como en las fotografías que habían visto esa noche. Debajo del dibujo, Hana había escrito algo:

"Shoto-san y Momo-san"

Un cálido sentimiento apareció en su pecho y sonrió mientras contemplaba el dibujo.

—Esta niña logra iluminar la casa, Momo. Ojalá pudieras verla...

 _—Ella también está en el cielo y nos ve desde allí._

Shoto recordó sus propias palabras y sonrió.

Tomó el dibujo y el álbum para dirigirse a su habitación. Allí, dejó el dibujo de la niña en su mesa de noche y se sentó en su cama con el álbum de fotografías en sus manos. Lo abrió y en la primera página vio la foto del comienzo. Acarició la imagen y sonrió con nostalgia. La sacó de su lugar y volvió a cerrar el álbum, dejándolo en su lugar. Dejó la fotografía en su mesa de noche, junto el dibujo de Hana y se durmió.

 _A partir de ese día, "El Comienzo" lo acompañaría a todos lados. A misiones, a paseos, a cenas._

 _Ella estaría junto a él siempre._

* * *

 _ **Hi pipol!**_

 **Acá Hati-chan con una nueva resurrección! Digo, capítulo.**

 **Lamento MUCHISISISISISISÍSIMO la demora. Fue 50% falta de inspiración, 25% falta de medios para escribir y 25% porque estaba escribiendo el capítulo de ALLWY.**

 **Me parece que alternar capítulos de ALLWY y WMCM no está funcionando, pero no importa porque...**

 **El próximo va a ser el último capítulo.**

 ***Suena música sad***

 **Pero que no panda el cúnico, porque después va un epílogo. Pero bueno.**

 **La verdad es que la relación Hana-Todoroki estaba planeada desde casi el principio. Puede que este fic está dedicado a que Shoto sufra, pero merece esa pequeña luz que lo haga seguir adelante :'3**

 **Perdón por lo de la muerte de All Migth, pero es inevitable gente.**

 **Escribí una gran parte del capítulo cuando fui al campo unos días... El campo es lo más.**

 **Esto lo estoy editando el sábado 9, puede que lo suba mañana... o no.** **Estoy medio de bajón depresivo así que no se qué estoy diciendo.**

 **PERO BUENO.**

 **El miércoles 13 empiezo las clases (mi último año D:) y otra vez voy a tener que manejar mis tiempos de escribir y estudiar...** **Aparte de ALLWY, estoy escribiendo varios long-fic y mi primera novela original (que no van a ver la luz hasta que estén completados), así que se me va a hacer un super lío :''''''3**

 **Bueno... GRACIAS A nyxdark13, caro y POR LOS REVIEWS!**

 **Gracias por no abandonarme a pesar de mi irregularidad con las actualizaciones.**

 **Y comenten sin miedo que no muerdo! Respondo tooodos los reviews y los que no tienen cuenta los respondo por acá.**

 **caro: muchas gracias por el review, siempre espero tu comentario :3 Y si, cuando alguien se va siempre queda en nuestro corazón :'3**

 **Y acuérdense que la próxima actualización va a ser en ALLWY (para los que lo estén siguiendo).** **Y el próximo capítulo va a ser muy largo (o eso voy a intentar).**

 **WENO, CORTO ACÁ.**

 **NOS LEEMOS!**

 ** _Se despide_**

 ** _Hati-chan_**


	19. Sin embargo, el mundo siguió su camino

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 5497.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 26/6/2019. 17:37 hs.**

* * *

 **En cierto punto del capítulo, hay unos asteriscos en negritas (*). Si pueden (o quieren), en el tramo marcado pongan el OST "From me to You", que lo escuché mientras escribía esa parte y encaja muy lindo :3**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos en las nota** **s del final.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

—¿Y cómo te trata la vida, Todoroki?

—Creo que no puedo quejarme.

Un gran silencio se formó entre los dos héroes. Frente a Shoto, dándole un sorbo a su café, se hallaba Jirou Kyouka, con quien se había encontrado hacía unos momentos en el cementerio. Dado que hacía mucho que no se veían, la mujer había decidido invitar al Todoroki a una cafetería cercana para ponerse al día.

—¿Quince años ya?

—Si... —ambos bajaron la mirada y el silencio se tornó incómodo. Ya habían pasado quince años desde el descenso de su querida compañera.

Tratando de esquivar la mirada de la chica, su vista se cruzó con las manos de la fémina y, sorprendido, preguntó:

—¿Ese anillo? —dijo señalando la alhaja en la mano de Jirou. Ésta levantó la mano que el héroe señalaba y vio el objeto.

—Es verdad, tú faltaste a nuestra última reunión —comentó entendiendo la ignorancia del Todoroki, puesto que éste no pudo ir a la última reunión que hicieron con la clase "A" ya que tuvo una misión de emergencia—. Denki y yo nos casaremos —dijo con simpleza, sorprendiendo al héroe.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estaban saliendo —Shoto mantuvo su expresión de sorpresa. La heroína rio suavemente.

—Nunca lo expusimos públicamente, no nos pareció necesario —le explicó—, si alguien se enteraba, se enteraba. Además de que no es que hayamos cambiado tanto entre nosotros —dijo esto último con cariño y nostalgia—, yo me burlo de él, él se enoja y sigue con sus tonterías.

Shoto observó los ojos de la fémina y vio lo que en antaño habitaba en los ojos de su amada. Vio el sentimiento entre ellos. Tenía razón, la relación entre ambos parecía no haber cambiado. Aunque sí había madurado en algunos aspectos durante sus últimos años en la UA, puesto que Denki había sido de mucha ayuda para ella cuando Momo falleció. Tal vez fue en ese momento en el que la relación entre ambos había comenzado a cambiar.

—De todas formas, me alegro mucho por ustedes —dijo el bicolor saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Felicidades.

La mujer frente a él sonrió y continuaron con su conversación sin muchos contratiempos.

* * *

 _—Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí... —Shoto observó la figura iluminada por el sol._

 _—No puedo si te atormentas cada noche... —La voz femenina, dulce y amable, llenó sus oídos._

 _—A veces no puedo evitarlo..._

 _—Shoto-kun..._

 _—Pero creo que estaré mejor ahora que te he visto._

La sonrisa de la pelinegra fue lo último que vio antes de despertar. No soñaba con ella de esa forma tan seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, el buen humor y aquel sentimiento de nostalgia le duraba todo el día. Sin embargo, ese buen humor fue turbado y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un compañero de oficina.

—Creo que esto te interesará. —Shoto levantó la mirada de sus reportes, tomó sin mucho interés la revista que su compañero le extendía y leyó el encabezado.

 ** _"¿Romance entre héroes?"_**

El Todoroki se sorprendió cuando vio las fotografías que acompañaban la premisa. Eran él y Jirou tomando un café. Shoto reconocía la escena; era del día anterior, cuando conversaron tras su encuentro en el cementerio. Aunque la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando comenzó a leer el artículo.

 _El día de ayer, los héroes profesionales Shoto y Earphone Jack fueron descubiertos en plena cita. Ella parece muy feliz mientras muestra un anillo en su dedo anular. ¿Será acaso que ambos héroes están comprometidos?_

Justo en ese instante, el teléfono del Todoroki sonó y, disculpándose con su compañero, atendió la llamada.

—¿Hola?

— _Todoroki._ —Shoto tardó en reconocer la voz.

—Jirou, ¿qué sucede?

—¿ _Ya viste las fotos?_

—Hace un momento. —El héroe escuchó cómo la fémina suspiraba.

— _Denki también._ —Se escucharon lloriqueos masculinos del otro lado de la línea—. _¡Lo sabía! ¿Me estás engañando con Todoroki?_ —Ése era Kaminari, pero dejó de escucharse tras un golpe que hizo que Shoto imaginara al Kaminari cayendo al suelo tras ser atacado por su pareja—. _¡No te estoy engañando! Por eso llamé a Todoroki._ —Otra vez hablaba Kyouka— _. Perdón por molestarte, pero necesito que se lo digas._

Shoto, con cansancio, escuchó cómo era puesto en altavoz y habló.

—No estoy saliendo con Jirou y no tengo ningún interés romántico en ella. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo seguir con mi trabajo. —Colgó y apagó su celular para continuar con sus reportes.

* * *

— _A quince años de su arresto, Lancer, el villano que hizo estragos en la ciudad y dejó una víctima fatal directa, escapó de la prisión dejando a varios guardias al borde de la muerte. Actualmente no se sabe su paradero; sin embargo, varias agencias están dentro del caso._ —La televisión de la oficina atraía la atención de todos los presentes. Shoto sintió que su lado izquierdo comenzaba a arder e hizo que varios en la oficina se alejaran al verlo tan alterado—. _Nos encontramos frente a la agencia Endeavor, quien lidera la investigación. ¡Oh! ¡Es Endeavor!_ — _La reportera se trataba de acercarse al héroe_ — _. ¡Endeavor! ¿Algún avance en la investigación de Lancer?_ — _El héroe, quien trataba de ingresar en el edificio, se giró y respondió escuetamente_ — _. Sin comentarios._

Shoto emitía un aura muy hostil, como nunca.

—Lancer... —Nunca olvidaría ese nombre. Aquel quien le arrebató la vida a su amada.

Endeavor ingresó a la oficina y recibió la mirada de los héroes presentes. Observó el electrodoméstico en que enseñaba la entrada del edificio y la reportera de la que acababa de escapar. Su hijo estaba frente a éste, mirándolo fijamente. El Todoroki mayor se acercó a su éste y reposó su mano en uno de los hombros ajenos para llamar su atención.

—Tú no entrarás en la investigación —le dijo mientras levantaba la mano y se dirigía a su propia oficina, como si supiera lo que había en la mente de su hijo.

—Si entraré —respondió Shoto mientras comenzaba a caminar y seguir a su padre.

—Primero te calmas y después me hablas —el Todoroki mayor señaló el fuego y el hielo que decoraba el traje de su hijo.

El bicolor derritió el hielo y apagó el fuego sin dejar de seguir a su progenitor. El resto de los héroes presentes observaban la escena con pavor y curiosidad.

—Yo peleé contra él, conozco sus movimientos-

—Tú sólo quieres estar por lo que le ocurrió a esa chica —Eiji interrumpió secamente las excusas de su hijo.

—Simplemente no quiero que nadie tenga que pasar por lo mismo.

—Quieres hacerle pagar.

—¡Él la mató! —la exclamación de Shoto Todoroki heló la sangre de los presentes. El mayor vio fijamente los ojos de su hijo. Vio furia, vio dolor, vio coraje, vio frustración. Y vio tenacidad.

—A mi oficina, ahora.

Eiji y su hijo se dirigieron a la oficina del primero ante la atenta vista de los espectadores, quienes hablaron de lo sucedido en cuanto ambos Todoroki desaparecieron. Era obvio que había muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué el calmado e indiferente Shoto se había alterado así? ¿Por qué Endeavor no quería a su hijo, una de las "joyas" de la agencia, en su investigación? ¿Quién era _ella_?

* * *

—Shoto-

—Por favor, padre —Eiji se congeló ante las palabras de su hijo. Nunca se había inclinado de esa forma o le había llamado "padre" sin desprecio.

—No creo que deba dejarte, teniendo en cuenta tu "relación" con el caso —expuso el héroe sin sentir indiferencia por su hijo.

—No quiero que se repita lo que pasó con Momo... —el susurro que escapó del treintañero hizo que Endeavor cuestionara su respuesta.

Él había sido testigo de cómo el estado anímico de su hijo había ido en decadencia. Si bien se había comportado con indiferencia al principio, el día que explotó en su casa...

 _—¡Y sé que llorar no sirve de nada! ¡Que llorar no la traerá de nuevo a la vida! ¡Pero para tu información, no me paso el día llorando! ¡Maldita sea, lloré todo lo que tenía en su funeral, en el que fingí que estaba bien! ¡Pero no lo estaba! ¡No estoy bien, maldición! ¡Y deja de decir que deje de llorar por una simple compañera, que seremos héroes y que perderé más compañeros en el futuro! ¡Ella no era mi compañera! ¡Era mi novia, maldita sea! ¡Así que tengo derecho a sentirme como una mierda por no haber podido protegerla y saber que nunca volverá! ¡Estuve con ella más de un año! ¡El mejor año de mi miserable vida! ¡Miserable por tu puta culpa!_

El Todoroki mayor suspiró. Tocó por un momento su propia cicatriz y observó a su hijo.

—Tú estás en la investigación de Alpha Prometeo, ¿no? —preguntó Endeavor, refiriéndose a otro caso que tenía la agencia.

—Así es —respondió Shoto—, pero puedo estar en dos casos a la vez.

—Va a ser demasiada carga —insistió.

—Puedo soportarlo —reafirmó con ímpetu.

Eiji volvió a observar a su hijo, aún sin convencerse del todo.

—Si te permitiese estar en el caso, sería porque eres capaz. Tu relación con todo esto te da una motivación extra que puede llegar a ser de gran utilidad, pero es un arma de doble filo. Debo estar seguro de que te podrás comportar y que no dejarás que tus emociones te dominen. —La forma en la que Endeavor hablaba era con total seriedad y profesionalidad. Shoto lo miraba expectante.

—No dejaré que mis emociones me dominen —respondió con firmeza.

—Si no logras contenerte, tendré que sacarte del caso.

—Lo sé.

Tras mirar a su hijo menor por un momento más, suspiró.

—Está bien. Puedes retirarte.

Shoto dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Se sentó en su propio escritorio, ignorando las miradas de los presentes y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, preparándose para las que serían las semanas más agotadoras de su vida.

 _Investigación "Alpha Prometeo"._

 _Trabajo de escritorio._

 _Trabajo de campo._

 _Investigación "Lancer"._

 _Evadir a la prensa por el chisme con Earphone Jack._

 _Trabajo de escritorio._

 _Trabajo de campo._

 _Reuniones._

 _Patrullas._

 _Repetir._

Las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Todoroki Shoto eran cada vez más notables, mas no se rendía. Sus cercanos se preocupaban por él.

—Shoto, debes descansar más —dijo Todoroki Rei a su hijo menor.

Finalmente, y tras años de tratamiento, la Todoroki había sido dada de alta en el hospital y se había mudado a una pequeña casa cerca del departamento de Shoto. Si bien su relación con Eiji había "mejorado" relativamente, el menor se había negado a que su madre volviera a convivir con su progenitor. Él mismo había encontrado y comprado su nueva vivienda y la visitaba regularmente, comentándole cómo le iba. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Descanso lo suficiente —le respondió tratando de disimular su cansancio mientras tomaba el té que su madre le había ofrecido. Observó la preocupación en los ojos de la mujer y suspiró—. Descanso y me alimento bien, madre. Cuando estoy por llegar a mi límite o bien ya llegué, alguien me detiene. Midoriya también está en el caso y me controla de cerca. —Más que excusas eran motivos para que su progenitora no se preocupara de más. Shoto tenía miedo de que su madre se sobre-estresara y tuviera que volver al hospital.

Al ver que la angustia desaparecía lentamente de la expresión de la fémina, el menor se relajó.

—¿Y cómo vas con ambos casos? —preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Bien —respondió con simpleza—. No es mucho lo que pueda decir, pero nos acercamos a nuestro objetivo.

Su madre sonrió levemente, pero con un deje de preocupación.

—Shoto...

El mencionado miró a la fémina.

—Ten cuidado, por favor.

El Todoroki menor se levantó de su lugar y acercó a su madre. Puso sus manos en los frágiles hombros de la mujer y la miró a los ojos.

—Tendré cuidado.

Shoto fue rodeado por los brazos de su progenitora y éste correspondió el abrazo con ternura. Se mantuvieron en esa posición un tiempo.

* * *

Su lado izquierdo ardía y no podía templar su lado derecho. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero todos sus sentidos despertaron en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Veo que mis soldados no te retuvieron lo suficiente —dijo aquel villano con sorna.

—Lancer... —aquel nombre surgió de su boca con odio y asco.

—Veo que has crecido, muchacho —observó el sujeto—. ¿Pese a todo te has convertido en héroe?

Shoto decidió no prestarle atención y se lanzó al ataque.

—¿Aún estás enojado por lo que le sucedió a esa chica? —preguntó divertido mientras esquivaba los ataques del Todoroki. Un trozo de hielo lo golpeó y su sonrisa burlona lo abandonó. A partir de ese momento, la batalla cambió. Los ataques eran más brutales, las heridas más dolorosas, los destrozos en sus alrededores eran mayores.

Lancer lo sintió. Lo vio en los ojos del héroe, en sus ataques, en su modo de pelear: iba a perder la batalla. Aún estaba débil por su tiempo en prisión. Sin embargo, quiso divertirse antes de volver tras las rejas.

—Cada noche en prisión recordaba a esa perra. ¿Cuál era su nombre? —Lancer vio cómo el fuego en la mirada de Shoto crecía y sonrió con diversión—. ¿Cómo es que la había llamado la otra niña? ¿Momo? Lo gritó bastante fuerte, aunque debe ser normal al ver cómo una lanza atraviesa el pecho de algún conocido —dijo divertido.

—No te atrevas a decir su nombre —dijo el héroe respirando con fuerza.

Shoto no soportó más y utilizó todas sus fuerzas restantes en un último ataque. Un bloque de hielo ardiente encerró a Lancer y dio por finalizada la pelea.

—Espero que estés feliz por haber cumplido tu venganza, héroe —escupió Lancer.

—No es venganza —replicó el Todoroki respirando agitadamente mientras veía cómo el resto de héroes se acercaba—, es justicia.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Aún estaba recuperándose de las heridas por la lucha con Lancer. Por otro lado, la investigación Alpha Prometeo seguía en marcha, así que él continuó con lo que pudo desde el hospital. A todo eso debía sumarle la prensa, los reporteros y los periodistas que lo seguían en su día a día. Si bien era normal el verse acosado por los medios gracias a su profesión, su última batalla había despertado aún más la curiosidad del mundo. Un ciudadano estaba grabando de cerca la batalla cuando tuvo que huir del lugar. Su celular había quedado grabando y cayó cerca de donde se desató la última conversación entre el héroe y Lancer.

— _¿Aún estás enojado por lo que le sucedió a aquella chica?_

— _¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Momo?_

El video había circulado y se había hecho viral. Los medios esperaban con ansias la rueda de prensa en la que se responderían las preguntas relacionadas con el caso.

El día había llegado y Shoto estaba ausente, casi no podía prestar atención a los que los héroes sentados junto a él respondían. La noche anterior había estado dos horas esperando a que los reporteros frente a su departamento se dispersaran lo suficiente como para poder entrar, lo que había recortado su tiempo de sueño y lo había dejado en ese estado de somnolencia. Trataba de mantener la postura con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Pueden decir que Lancer no volverá a escapar? —había preguntado uno de los reporteros de la zona de atrás.

—Lancer volvió a ser encerrado, esta vez en un sector de máxima seguridad para evitar que la situación se vuelva a repetir.

—Una pregunta para el héroe Shoto. —El sueño lo abandonó en cuanto escuchó al periodista que lo había llamado. El Todoroki encendió su micrófono y observó a quien hizo la petición.

—Diga.

—En el video que se ha hecho viral en los últimos días, parece que usted y el villano se conocían. ¿A qué se debe esto?

La pregunta causó murmullos ante la osadía del sujeto. Shoto suspiró y pensó en cómo formular la respuesta.

—Yo estuve involucrado en la batalla hace quince años, donde Lancer fue derrotado y encerrado, así que él me ha recordado de antaño.

—Y cuando menciona a cierta chica —comenzó otra reportera—, ¿se refiere a Yaoyorozu Momo, quien murió en aquel ataque?

Un golpe duro para Shoto, pero su cansancio por su poco tiempo de sueño comenzó a fusionarse con el cansancio mental generado por los periodistas ese último tiempo.

—Así es —respondió con sequedad.

—Lancer se dirige a usted y le dice "Espero que estés feliz por haber cumplido tu venganza", ¿se refiere a que la víctima de hace quince años era cercana a usted? —Las preguntas se acercaban cada vez más a un punto al que Shoto no quería llegar, pero su cansancio mental le impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuera responder.

—Cuando combatí con Lancer, no lo hice por venganza, lo hice por mi deber como héroe —respondió cansino.

—Pero ¿la víctima era cercana a usted? —preguntaron insistentemente.

—Sí, era cercana a mí. —El héroe sintió que cómo su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

—¿Cuál era su relación exactamente?

—Ella era mi novia.

Shoto no midió sus palabras. Todos los periodistas y reporteros de la sala murmuraban alterados por la bomba que acababa de ser soltada. Una de las cosas que más despertaba la curiosidad de los medios y de lo que menos sabían acerca de su vida privada era, sin lugar a dudas, su vida amorosa. Nunca se lo había visto en pareja ni con alguna clase de interés romántico, lo que acrecentaba la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir. El Todoroki, por su parte, se sentía mareado, quería salir de ese lugar rápidamente.

—Cuando fue entrevistado por su presunta relación con Earphone Jack, usted dijo que, además de estar ella comprometida, usted no tenía ningún interés amoroso en ella o en alguna otra persona. ¿Es debido al fin que tuvo su relación con Yaoyorozu Momo?

Shoto tomó su micrófono y se puso de pie, decidido a acabar con todo.

—Yaoyorozu Momo fue y es la única mujer a la que he amado, eso nadie podrá cambiarlo. Ninguna persona ha logrado ni logrará que sienta lo que sentí por ella, así que no tengo ningún interés en ninguna clase de relación. —Shoto soltó todo lo que había mantenido guardado durante todos esos años—. Esto ya no es una rueda de prensa, es un interrogatorio, así que me niego a responder otra pregunta de esta índole. —Tras esas palabras, dejó su micrófono y se dirigió a una de las salidas laterales de la habitación.

Al haber abandonado todo el ruido de la habitación anterior, se detuvo en el silencio y, tras unos momentos, su consciencia abandonó su cuerpo.

Todo se tiñó de negro.

* * *

Shoto abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando el olor a antisépticos lo invadió desagradablemente. Se incorporó y dirigió una de sus manos a su cabeza, la migraña era insoportable. _Deja vú._ Un vaso de agua apareció frente a sus ojos y observó quién se lo extendía: era su padre. Aceptó el vaso a regañadientes y tras vaciarlo, preguntó:

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Colapsaste —respondió Eiji con rudeza—. El doctor dice que debió mezclarse un ataque de nervios con un pico de estrés.

El Todoroki menor suspiró y volvió a recostarse. Su progenitor lo miró con seriedad, se sentó en la silla que había allí y también suspiró.

—Necesitas descansar, Shoto. En ese estado no le sirves ni a la agencia ni a la sociedad —expuso con crudeza mientras que Shoto volvía a incorporarse.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a otra Todoroki.

—¡Shoto! ¡Despertaste! —Fuyumi se acercó a la cama de su hermano. Endeavor se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, le habló a su hijo.

—No quiero verte en la agencia por dos semanas, te quiero en forma para ese entonces.

Ambos hermanos quedaron a solas.

—Mamá estaba preocupada —soltó Fuyumi y Shoto se tensó.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono aquí? —preguntó a su hermana. Ella asintió y se lo alcanzó.

El menor marcó y apoyó el aparato en su oído, esperando respuesta.

— _¿Hola?_

—Madre…

— _¡Shoto!_ —la voz de su madre se escuchaba temblorosa. El héroe se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento… —casi susurró una disculpa mientras cerraba sus puños con impotencia—. Colapsé.

— _No te disculpes_ —habló la mujer más tranquila—. _¿Estás bien?_

—Sí, ya estoy mejor.

— _Me alegro…_ —suspiró aliviada.

Sonó una advertencia por falta de batería.

—El teléfono se va a apagar —le informó el menor a su madre—. Sospecho que ahora me darán de alta e iré directamente a casa.

— _Está bien, nos vemos._

—Adiós. —Shoto cortó y le agradeció a su hermana.

Minutos más tarde, entró un médico para hacerle un último chequeo y, tras recomendarle unos días de descanso, le dio el alta. Shoto marchó a su casa.

* * *

Los primeros días, Shoto se dedicó a descansar. Dormía, comía y leía o miraba televisión. Comenzó a sentirse abrumado por tanto tiempo libre, puesto a que debió confinarse en su departamento para evitar a la insistente prensa. Su padre le había negado el ingreso a los archivos y expedientes del caso Alpha Prometeo, así que no podía trabajar absolutamente en nada. Comenzó a ejercitarse todos los días para tener la mente ocupada con algo. Se le había hecho costumbre llamar a su madre a diario.

—Ya no se me ocurre nada nuevo para hacer… —había soltado en una de sus conversaciones.

— _¿Por qué no escribes algo? Mantendrás tu mente ocupada_ —le había dicho la mujer.

Shoto tomaba un lápiz y un papel y los dejaba sobre la mesa, sentándose frente a ellos durante mucho tiempo, con la mente en blanco. Era una de esas ocasiones cuando el timbre sonó. Guardó las cosas y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Midoriya. —El Todoroki se sorprendió ante la visita de su amigo.

—Hola —saludó el héroe mientras se disculpaba e ingresaba al departamento.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el anfitrión mientras calentaba agua para hacer té.

—Sentí que estabas muy solo aquí —sonrió el actual héroe Número Uno mientras se acomodaba en un sillón—. Tal vez te vendría bien hablar de cara a cara con alguien.

Shoto no respondió y reinó el silencio; perturbado sólo por el silbido del agua en el fuego. El Todoroki sirvió el té y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Le extendió una taza y se sentó frente a él.

—Te veías alterado en la rueda de prensa —comentó el Midoriya—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Izuku sabía que su ex-compañero mantenía sus costumbres de su época escolar: se cerraba y no hablaba cuando debía. Eso se acumulaba y se acumulaba. Lo que todos habían presenciado hace unos días era la liberación de todo eso que había acumulado todos esos años tras la muerte de Momo. El héroe vio expectante a su compañero, esperando que compartiera lo que pensaba. Shoto suspiró y observó su reflejo deformado en su té.

—Siento que… —comenzó suavemente—. Siento que me he quedado atrás. —Midoriya lo miró sorprendido. _Finalmente, hablaba._

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Izuku con cautela.

—Siento que no avanzo, aunque quiera dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante, aún tengo un pie ahí y no puedo salir —le dio un sorbo a su té y continuó—. Tal vez fue porque estaba viviendo los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero con Momo a mi lado planeé tantas cosas para mi futuro... _Nuestro_ futuro juntos. Casarme con la mujer que amo, formar una familia... Mas todo eso no pudo ni podrá pasar. —Izuku observaba las expresiones de su amigo con dolor—. Ella se fue y yo tuve que olvidarme de todo eso, porque era con Momo, no con alguien más. Y ella falleció, y yo veo cómo mis amigos y compañeros avanzan y hacen todo lo que yo no logré —levantó su mirada de la bebida y miró a su amigo—. Tú mismo te has casado con la mujer que amas y tienen una maravillosa hija. Y no son los únicos. Y siento que me quedo atrás porque no logro avanzar y en el fondo sé que no quiero hacerlo, porque quería avanzar con ella...

La habitación quedó en un profundo silencio. Tanto Shoto como Izuku analizaban las palabras recién dichas. Shoto nunca había pensado en todo con profundidad. Era cierto, él había maquinado muchos posibles futuros con Momo a su lado y había visto cómo cada uno de ellos era destruido. Él quería avanzar, pero no era sencillo. Había creído que, tras el duelo en su adolescencia, podría seguir adelante con su vida: formarse como héroe, salvar vidas, tener una vida plena e, incluso, tal vez, formar una familia. Pero le sentaba mal pensar un futuro sin ella, y eso le impedía progresar.

—Lo tuyo con Yaoyorozu-san no era algo que se pueda superar fácilmente —comentó Midoriya con suavidad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Todoroki—. Aunque no supiéramos que ustedes salían, sentíamos esa complicidad que tenían cuando estaban juntos. O por lo menos yo lo hacía —Izuku observó los turbados ojos de su amigo y continuó—. No debes sentirte culpable por no poder dejar atrás todo eso. Está bien ver al pasado a veces, mientras no nos consuma.

Shoto miró a su amigo y formuló una pequeña e inadvertida sonrisa.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Midoriya.

El peliverde sonrió ampliamente. —No hay de qué, Todoroki-kun, para eso están los amigos.

Continuaron su charla con temas más irrelevantes y cotidianos hasta que Izuku tuvo que irse.

 ***** En cuanto Shoto volvió a verse en soledad, tomó las cosas que había guardado y, colocándose nuevamente frente a la hoja en blanco, volcó todos sus pensamientos en ella. Escribió sobre Momo, sobre él ahora, sobre cómo se sintió en su momento, sobre cómo se sentía actualmente. En el lapso de tiempo que estuvo frente a esa hoja, recordó lo que vivió con Momo y lo que vivió sin ella. Recordó cuando despertó y ella ya no estaba, recordó su ira, su depresión, su aceptación, _sus etapas del duelo_. Recordó los pequeños momentos de felicidad y nostalgia en su ausencia. Recordó el propio recuerdo de su amada y lo volcó en aquella hoja. Y le agradeció. Le agradeció por todo. Le agradeció por no abandonarlo incluso cuando ya se había ido, por aparecer en sus sueños, por nunca dejarlo a la deriva.

Cuando terminó, observó su propia caligrafía y sus pensamientos. Dobló aquel papel y se levantó de su lugar. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó aquel álbum de fotos. Acarició su portada y, mientras observaba todos aquellos momentos cálidos, se permitió llorar por última vez ante el recuerdo de Yaoyorozu Momo. Su mejor amiga, su novia, su alma gemela, _el amor de su vida_. Guardó aquella carta en la primera hoja en blanco tras las fotos y cerró el álbum, dejándolo en su lugar. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala a recolectar las cosas que él y su amigo utilizaron. Cenó, se bañó y se recostó en su cama, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Al día siguiente, cuando se levantó, una nueva etapa de su vida había comenzado._

* * *

Volvió a la agencia cumplidas las dos semanas de reposo. Su padre notó su cambio. El Todoroki menor ignoró todo lo que la prensa decía. Vivió las siguientes semanas como nunca en su vida. Iba a la oficina, trabajaba, patrullaba, salía con sus amigos cuando estos lo invitaban y comenzó un nuevo ritmo de vida, siempre pensando en Momo, pero no con tristeza ni nostalgia, sino con felicidad, y con la certeza de que, en un futuro próximo, se reencontrarían. *****

* * *

Shoto saltó de su sofá en cuanto el noticiero anunció un ataque villano. En los ojos del bicolor reflejaban las llamas y la destrucción que filmaba el helicóptero de las noticias. Vio a héroes luchando, vio a civiles huyendo, vio estudiantes de héroes en la escena, vio civiles heridos siendo evacuados.

Corrió a buscar su traje y en menos de un minuto se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. Aunque fuera su día libre, era su deber como héroe actuar. Antes de salir, vio la foto que estaba debajo de sus llaves. La tomó y la puso en su bolsillo. _Momo estaría con él_.

En cuanto llegó a la escena, congeló un poste de luz que estaba por caer sobre unas estudiantes.

—¡Corran a un refugio! —les exclamó mientras que las jóvenes asentían con temor.

Esquivó un ataque de frente y reconoció la máscara del villano frente a él. Era el líder de Alpha Prometeo, la asociación que estaban investigando. Una asociación que se dedicaba a generar disturbios y a asesinar a sangre fría. Finalmente, tras varios meses de arduo trabajo, su líder estaba frente a él.

—Te estaba esperando, héroe Shoto —dijo en tono macabro.

—Ven a por mí, Mask. —El Todoroki iba a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Y el combate inició. Los ataques iban y venían. El kosei del villano era formidable, con su telekinesis controlaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Shoto ya había sido golpeado por escombros, vehículos y otras cosas. Mask ya había recibido varios ataques también. Su máscara había sido en parte destruida, dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el reto que le imponía el héroe.

Finalmente, ambos lanzaron su mejor ataque a la vez. Shoto esquivó el camión que Mask le había arrojado, lanzando a la vez su ataque final, que impactó en el pecho del vilano. Antes de festejar victoria, escuchó un gran crujido a sus espaldas. El camión había golpeado un edificio que estaba cayendo en su dirección. Estaba totalmente agotado. Su lado izquierdo ardía, lleno de quemaduras, y su lado derecho estaba entumecido. Dio un paso y cayó, viendo cómo su pierna había sido atravesada por múltiples vidrios. Se volteó, observando el cielo, hasta que el edificio cubrió su vista. Tomó la fotografía de su bolsillo y apreció la imagen antes de cerrar los ojos.

Shoto sintió que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y comenzó a sentirse más liviano, más relajado, más tranquilo.

Una lejana y dulce voz lo llamó y lo atrajo.

— _Shoto-kun..._

 _._

 _._

.

Se volteó y suspiró su nombre a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Momo…

Allí estaba, su figura jovial con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Estaba igual al día en el que confesaron sus sentimientos..._

El bicolor prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de la chica y mientras se aferraba a ella se dio cuenta de que su apariencia había cambiado. Ya no era aquel adulto con cara de cansado, sino que había vuelto a sus años escolares y vestía su uniforme de la UA.

Y con lágrimas en sus ojos la miró extrañado. Ella sólo rio mientras tomaba la mejilla del contrario con cariño.

—Tienes que elegir, Shoto-kun. Puedes volver, donde te espera la ciudad que salvaste con tus amigos y compañeros o...

Todoroki entendió. Sólo faltaba elegir. Y ya tenía su respuesta desde hace mucho.

—Creo que ya viví lo suficiente —dijo aún aferrado a ella sin querer soltarla, pensando en que, si lo hacía, podría desaparecer.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó seriamente—. Ahora mismo Midoriya está a tu lado... Debes estar seguro.

—Momo... —comenzó suavemente acariciando sus cabellos azabaches y separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Llevo quince años de sufrimiento. De igual forma, si volviese estaría muerto en vida...

Yaoyorozu volvió a verlo. Sin escucharlo, Todoroki sabía que significaba esa mirada.

—Nunca estuve tan seguro en mi vida —reafirmó.

Ella sólo suspiró.

—Eres muy testarudo...

—Como si tu no lo fueras. —Sonrió—. Quince años y no quisiste dejar mi cabeza...

Ella sonrió de forma triste, después le tomó fuertemente de la mano.

—¿Vamos?

Él suspiró aliviado mientras que las últimas lágrimas caían.

—Si...

El Todoroki la acercó a él y unió sus labios en un esperado beso. Mientras mantenía el contacto, Shoto se sintió extraño. Se separó de ella y observó sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a transparentarse. Todo su cuerpo imitó el mismo comportamiento y, de repente, sintió que podía observar todo.

Vio a sus hermanos y a su madre en la casa de ésta última, observando todo a través de la televisión. Vio cómo todos salían de sus escondites al ver que todo había pasado. Vio a su padre y a otros héroes socorriendo a más gente. Vio cómo su mejor amigo sostenía su inerte cuerpo. Vio en el rostro del Midoriya que comprendía que al fin se había reencontrado con su amada. Se acercó a Izuku y apoyó una mano en su hombro antes de comenzar a elevarse. Sintió por un momento su mirada sobre él y escuchó con sorpresa sus palabras entre lágrimas.

— _Buen viaje, Todoroki-kun. Nos reencontraremos algún día._

Sintió la mano de Momo en su hombro y se volteó, encontrándose con su triste rostro. Tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y la besó con dulzura. Se separaron y la Yaoyorozu tomó la mano del héroe para guiarlo. Comenzaron su ascenso a la par, tal y como debía ser.

—Gracias por estar ahí, Momo —dijo Shoto casi al final—. Tanto en los momentos cálidos como en los fríos.

* * *

 _ **Hi pipol!**_

 **Acá Hati-chan, sin recordar cómo se hacían las notas de autor y se publicaban capítulos.**

 **Me siento fatal por dejarles así, pero fue todo un reto finalmente escribir estas pequeñas notas para concluir este último capítulo.**

 **Para mi, el último capítulo de lo que sea es muy importante, así que nunca me terminaba de sentir satisfecha con el capítulo, diciéndome "No lo subas todavía, se puede arreglar y seguir corrigiendo".**

 **Con respecto al capítulo en sí tenía dos grandes objetivos: el** **primero era que el capítulo superara las 5k palabras y me siento muy feliz por haberlo logrado; e** **l segundo era cerrar todos los cabos sueltos y espero que haberlo logrado.**

 **No se preocupen si sienten que falta algo, puesto que en unos días voy a subir un pequeño epílogo (con los agradecimientos finales), pero comenten todas sus dudas :3.**

 **Peeeero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado! Siento que me estoy olvidando de muchas cosas, pero quiero subir esto rápido antes de arrepentirme de no releerlo por 40va vez.**

 **Muchas gracias a caro y a nyxdark13 por sus comentarios!**

 **Recuerden: Comentarios= ficker feliz y con más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Para quienes siguen ALLWY, estoy pasando por un super bloqueo, pero el capítulo está en progreso, lamento la tardanza.**

 **No sé qué más decir...**

 **Nos leemos en unos días con el epílogo y el cierre de WMCM!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	20. Gracias por todo, Momo - Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, la edición de la misma si. La historia es 100% mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 633.**

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación: 7/7/2019. 15:54 hs.**

* * *

Hana observó la lápida frente a ella y saludó.

—Hola, Shoto-san.

Hacían ya unos años que había comenzado a ir sola a visitar al héroe tras su fallecimiento. Sin embargo, este año iba a ser diferente. Observó el álbum entre sus manos y cerró los ojos.

 _Tras la muerte de Shoto Todoroki, el mundo había estado de luto. En la casa Midoriya, Ochako e Izuku trataban de explicarle a la pequeña Hana el por qué no iba a poder ver a su "tío". Fue en ese momento que Fuyumi Todoroki apareció en su casa con un paquete en manos. Los padres se extrañaron al reconocer aquel álbum y extrañaron aún más en cuanto le comunicaron que Shoto había decidido que Hana lo iba heredar. Acordaron que lo recibiría cuando fuera mayor y pudiera comprender el significado del objeto. Años después, se sorprendieron cuando la joven pareció reconocerlo y comprender su valor._

Hana había tardado unas semanas en abrir el álbum y volver a ver las fotos en su interior tras largos diez años. Y las observó con cariño, apreciando al héroe y a su novia en sus años escolares. En cuanto llegó al final, observó que había una hoja doblada por la mitad. La desdobló y encontró con asombro la letra de Shoto. Leyó sus palabras y tomó una decisión, que la llevaba al frente de la sepultura del Todoroki.

Leyó la escritura de la lápida, mas ésta no proclamaba el nombre del héroe. Tenía muchos más años encima y resguardaba a otra persona, a quien decidió saludar.

—Hola a usted también, Momo-san.

Shoto Todoroki había dictado que, tras su defunción, debía ser cremado y distribuido en partes iguales. Era de conocimiento público que parte de esas cenizas estaban en el cementerio familiar. Sin embargo, solo los más cercanos sabían que el resto de las cenizas estaban acompañando a su amada en una urna. La familia Yaoyorozu lo había permitido para sorpresa de varios y no se discutió más el asunto.

—Shoto-san le escribió algo y creo que debería tenerlo usted, no yo —habló con suavidad la Midoriya—. Así que se los dejaré aquí.

Hana abrió el álbum y sacó la carta. Le dio un último vistazo y la dejó entre la lápida y la tierra, semienterrada. Tras despedirse, se marchó, acompañada por los hermosos pétalos de cerezos que los árboles a su alrededor soltaban.

.

.

.

 _El despertar sin ti, Momo, fue extraño. Fue como si me faltara algo. Ya no estabas aquí._

 _Y lo odié. Me odié, porque no pude hacer nada al respecto, y odié a otros, porque la dolencia del momento me nubló los sentidos._

 _Rogué por tu regreso, porque te necesitaba aquí a mi lado para ser feliz, pero no era posible._

 _Y me sumergí en un abismo oscuro al que no le encontré salida. Había perdido tu luz y mi guía, aunque, de todas formas, **tú me sacaste de allí.**_

 _Cuando logré al fin aceptar tu ida, decidí sacar a la luz lo nuestro. A nuestros amigos y a tus padres. Compartí nuestros momentos cálidos._

 _Con el tiempo, el dolor disminuyó. Me convertí en héroe y continué mi vida._

 _Una estrella me hizo salir del pozo en el que no me había dado cuenta que estaba. Así que, finalmente, creí estar avanzando._

 _Sin embargo, el mundo siguió su camino y yo quedé detrás, con un pie en el pasado. Caí en cuenta de esto de forma abrupta, golpeando con la realidad. Y la realidad es que no estás aquí. Ya no estás a mi lado y debo dejarte ir. Así que eso haré, sin olvidar tu precioso recuerdo y no sin darte las gracias._

 _Gracias por todo, Momo. Por estar siempre allí y darme los mejores momentos de mi vida._

 _Gracias, por amarme y dejarme amarte._

* * *

 _ **Hi pipol!**_

 **Acá Hati-chan.**

 **Y... Acá estamos...**

 **Finalmente, mis amados lectores, llegamos al final. Francamente, no sé cómo sentirme en estos momentos, así que hablaré todo lo que pueda de este epílogo acá y del resto en los agradecimientos finales (que voy a subir a parte para sentirme a gusto para explayarme).**

 **Este final, las palabras de Shoto, las tenía básicamente desde antes de empezar "Cold moments", pero la forma de presentarlas cambió radicalmente y me gustó más esta forma (que salió de la nada) que mi primera idea.**

 **Y esa es una de las razones por las que hice una pausa entre WM y CM, porque quería que los títulos coincidieran bien con lo que ya había escrito desde antes (espero que se hayan dado cuenta).**

 **Tampoco sabía bien cómo organizar el final y el epílogo de WMCM con el epílogo de "Irreparable", pero finalmente decidí incluirlo en el último capítulo y cambiar varias cosas (como pudieron leer) y dejar este epílogo, solito y original.**

 **La verdad es que no sabía si subir este epílogo en alguna fecha especial o no, pero acabo de caer en cuenta de que hoy es 7/7 y como buena fan de FT me parece una espectacular coincidencia.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a caro, por su review, que me animó el alma y no te respondo acá para agradecerte bien en los agradecimientos finales.**

 **Y bueno, ahora voy a poder centrarme en ALLWY y en mis otros proyectos...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cierre y nos leemos en los agradecimientos finales que voy a subir a continuación.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


	21. Agradecimientos finales

**Gente, este es el primer long-fic que termino, así que quiero hacer esto bien. Siento que nunca voy a terminar de decirles gracias, así que voy a dedicar este espacio para seguir agradeciéndoles.**

 **Primero, quiero hacer un gracias general a TOOOOODOS los que aportaron su granito de arena para apoyar este fic. Nunca pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos, y fue todo gracias a ustedes. O sea, ¿cómo iba a pensar que iba a llegar a tanta gente? Lean esto:**

 **38 favoritos; 46 seguidores; 57 reviews; y OJO a esto... ¡7367 vistas! WHAT?! MAMI! MIRÁ ESTO! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **También quiero agradecer específicamente a todos los que comentaron el fic. Sus comentarios son los que más me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo. Así que gracias a:**

 **Andersen Desire**

 **TamaoTomate**

 **TraviesaK64**

 **Raxe**

 **nyxdark13**

 **Roayme**

 **moonwalk r**

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho**

 **Greisfer**

 **kopitro**

 **Aoinee**

 **Guest**

 **FearWolfBlue98**

 **Riina-chan**

 **Mr. chef**

 **MonstaD**

 **sofihikarichan**

 **KousekeAizen**

 **Elisthes**

 **caro**

 **¡GRACIAS POR ESTOS 57 REVIEWS!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Casi llegamos a los 60 TTwTT Es demasiado...**

 **Y bueno, ahora las menciones honoríficas a:**

 **Andersen Desire; por estar desde Irreparable.**

 **TraviesaK64; por ayudarme con el problemilla de Irreparable en Wattpad.**

 **Raxe; por tus reviews kilométricos y tus dedicatorias.**

 **nyxdark13, MonstaD, Riina-chan, Mr. chef y caro; por acompañarme en Cold Moments.**

 **Riina-chan; por tus hermosos y amorosos reviews y tus dedicatorias.**

 **MonstaD; por tus reviews que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa y por tu super apoyo en "Etapas del duelo".**

 **caro; por tu super apoyo y tus hermosos reviews en este último tramo.**

 **...**

 **Creo que hasta acá llegué. Me voy a llorar a algún rincón. Me siento muy feliz de haber podido terminar WMCM antes de terminar la escuela... Shoro, gente.**

 **Aunque con algunos nos vamos a seguir leyendo en ALLWY :3**

 **Ahora que WMCM terminó y se vienen las vacaciones de invierno, voy a poder centrarme más en ALLWY y muchos proyectos que tengo pendientes uwu.**

 **Weno, creo que ahora si.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme todo este año :3**

 **Me despido de todos ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


End file.
